Shot Through The Heart
by Voglio Il Mio Pranzo
Summary: Three young girls become friends and deal with their problems while the world is falling apart around them. This will never be finished.
1. Chapter 1: Rain

_Shot Through the Heart_ is written by Mandie LeScum with the help of SSAlse and DhamphirWings. Without them this fanfiction would have been nothing but a dream.

Chapter 1

Susan Silverbullet listened to the rain fall hard in the Twisted Forest, a wildly overgrown nature reserve full of giant mushrooms, colorful, twisted trees and a clean river running through the land in curves. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and one of Mandark's old black capes with the tapered ends and red velvet lining was drawn over her head to serve as protection from the rain. She brushed her short, black hair out of her eyes and pulled the cape tight around her. The sudden, unexpected end-of-summer rain made the temperature quickly drop. Right now she was wishing she wore more than just a black pleated mini skirt and the leather Racer D jacket she won in a sweepstakes that came with matching ankle-high boots.

Her Dexter, Mandark and Dee Dee nanos were snuggled warmly in the jacket together sleeping quietly, with Mandark's little arms holding Dee Dee's little body. Susan could feel herself drifting off, but she knew if she fell asleep she'd be at risk of being hurt or killed by a monster. She thought about Lord Fuse for a while, and she thought about what she saw when the planet attacked, and the motivational speech Dexter gave the day after.

The green balls of fire rained down on homes and people, destroying lifetimes of work and effort in one moment. Millions of people were killed worldwide in the attack alone, and many people comitted suicide when hearing of an alien invasion of this magnitude. Many people listening to the emergency news on the radio were hoping it was a new version of the old radio play that aired in 1938 called "War of the Worlds" which caused many people to kill themselves thinking the invasion was real.

The damage, chaos and fear created by the invasion overshadowed the alleged terrorist attacks in New York City on September 11th, the eruption at Pompeii, hurricane Katrina, the crusades, and any other tragedy that ever occurred on Earth. It was hell; a green, bouncy, glow-in-the-dark hell. How could we have not been prepared? Dexter, Mandark, the Plumbers even Mojo Jojo monitor outer space all the time, so how could it have been missed? How did no one notice Pluto, Uranus and even the gassy goliath Jupiter being engulfed by an enormous space booger?

Susan's mind wandered and began to think about her family that died in the spawn attacks; her mother Mary was a nurse, her big sister Ashley was a web designer and her father Henry was a botanist. Susan wanted to be a motorcycle racer and a gunner; something really cool and Mary-Sueish.

The rain gradually got lighter and eventually stopped and the rain clouds dissipated away revealing a brilliant blue sky ruined by planet Fuse looming above. She got up slowly so she didn't wake her nanos, and clipped the cape back on her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Dexter was pacing back and forth in his lab, and Computress nervously followed. "Dexter please calm down. You need a break," Computress said.

"There is no time for rest I must think of some way to get Fuse off of our planet and to undo the damage he has caused. The world is resting on _my_ shoulders." Dexter said in a tone laced with frustration. Computress sighed, "Dexter you know you cannot think straight when you are stressed. You need to calm down. My sensors indicate that your blood pressure is too high as well as your heart rate."

"Well obviously I can't help being stressed!" he snapped, "and I know Mandark isn't doing anything to help us. The Plumbers haven't given me any word on what's going on either, and a lot of people have e-mailed me telling me their nanos are sick. I have a lot to think about and try to solve over here." Dexter sighed heavily and sat down into a cushioned swivel chair and kicked off of the side of his desk and slowly turned the chair for a while until he got a little dizzy.

"I apologize for your stress and I wish I could relieve it in some way Dexter." Computress crooned.

"It's alright Computress," Dexter said calmly, "I feel a little better. I think I'm going to take a nap or something." Dexter got up and started to walk away. When he got to the doorway he turned around and looked at Computress. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Computress."

"It is alright, apology accepted, Dexter." Computress nodded. Dexter gave her a weak smile and walked off to his room for a nap.

Dexter walked into his overly-sterile bedroom and took off his boots and laid back on his bed. He rolled over onto his side and snuggled his cold pillow; his mind racing a thousand miles a minute. His mind slowly began to stop churning, and Dexter's eyes got heavy and he was falling into that twilight-like zone of being half-asleep and half-awake in awkward and jumpy comfort when his cellphone rang. Dexter sat up and pulled a tiny cube out of his pocket and it expanded into a three-dimensional cube with Ben Tennyson's photo on the sides.

"Yes, Ben?" Dexter asked sleepily.

"Dexter, we have a little problem at the spaceport with Vilgax, Mandark and Mojo Jojo. They're planning on having a big fight tomorrow and they're going to hurt themselves. Do you have any idea on what to do to stop them?" Ben asked nervously.

"I don't know how to stop them but I can tell you Mandark won't walk out of that mess alive. Um…my educated suggestion is to stop the fight before it starts." Dexter said.

"Well I tried calling Mojo and Mandark and neither will answer, I won't bother with Vilgax because he would never take anything I say seriously." Ben was on his cell phone pacing back and forth in front of the fountain by the hospital at the space port. He turned around and looked at Vilgax who was standing on a nearby building's balcony probably plotting some cruel but fun way to tear Ben apart after Fuse was defeated. Vilgax noticed Ben turned around, "What?!" Vilgax yelled angrily, Ben turned around.

Dexter rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Well, there's only three people I know that Mandark will listen to besides Dee Dee, it's Alse Kai, Artemis Light and Susan Silverbullet. I think the three of them would be able to talk him out of doing something stupid, but I really feel that Mandark needs to have some sense beaten into him. Literally." Dexter smirked a bit thinking about it. "I don't think they know eachother though."

"How do you know if they will make a difference?" Ben asked curiously.

"Well," Dexter replied, "once Alse talked him into giving her way more missions than she probably deserved; Artemis nearly beat the living daylights out of Mandark for insulting her Him nano so he fears her a little and Susan is good friends with his cousin Sugar."

"You keep tabs on everyone don't you?" Ben asked.

"Yes; I keep records on everyone with a nanocom. It's a matter of global security." Dexter nodded to himself.

"I'll try and contact the girls, can you send me their numbers?" Ben asked.

"Uh sure, Alse's nanocom number is 667, Susan's is 383 and Artemis' number is 446. Don't ask why I remember them." Dexter yawned a bit. He had experimented on himself a bit a few years back in hopes of extending his memory's capacity. It worked, but now he absorbs and retains all sorts of useless information about random people who have talked to him; for example Dexter knows Silverbullet's blood type and Alse's shoe size. Dexter almost regrets the memory extension.

"Thanks Dex," Ben said, "have a good day. Bye bye." Ben hung up before Dexter could wish him a good day too. Dexter's cell phone cube retracted into its tiny form again and he put it back into his pocket and fell asleep for a cat nap in the middle of the afternoon.

Ben called Susan's phone first. Susan heard her ring tone go off and she picked it up, a little round nanocom phone in solid white. "Hello?"

"Hi! This is Ben, I have a mission for you."

Susan hated doing missions for Ben, "what do I have to do this time?" She asked.

Ben explained the situation, "Mandark and Mojo Jojo were insulting Vilgax's appearance and angered him, now they're all going to have a big fight tomorrow in the space port's weapons vault. I need to have you and two other people go in and try and stop the fight before they kill eachother."

"Let Mandark get roughed up you know he deserves it." Susan said. She looked down at her nanos and saw they were still sleeping so she lowered her voice a bit. "Besides, it's not like any of them are all that particularly good looking."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"We need to work together so we can defeat Fuse, and they can't work together if they're going to fight."

"Aha," Susan said, "what's in it for me?"

"Um, you'll get some Fusion Matter for it, can you come down here soon? I need you to meet the other two people I'm hoping who will help you."

"Who are they?"

"Alse Kai and Artemis Light."

"Ah, I don't know 'em. Alright I'll be there in a while, I'm in the Twisted Forest."

"Take a nearby SCAMPER then, see you soon."

"See ya," Susan said, hanging up. "Tch, I'm taking my sweet time." She stood up slowly as to not wake her nanos and walked toward Mt. Blackhead to get on a SCAMPER to City Station downtown.

Ben dialed Artemis next. Artemis was sitting with Him in a pleasant outdoor resturaunt sipping tea and nibbling on delicate cookies and biscuits. Her Him nano was sitting in her lap holding a cookie in his tiny claws.

"This weather is so pleasant today." Him spoke.

"Yes," Artemis nodded, "it is." Artemis was wearing blue jean shorts, a green hoodie jacket with a winking skull on the back, green and blue sneakers and short, choppy blonde framing her solid black irises which stood out against her pale skin. Although she had slight bags under her eyes she was never a tired person and rather peppy when around Him and other friends; Artemis referred to them as 'part of her characteristics'. It was certainly

"I wish I dressed up a bit more for today, you're always so well dressed Him."

"Thank you Artemis." Him said, lifting a teacup gently in his claw and drinking. "You are absolutely fine, believe me."

Artemis blushed slightly, "thanks."

Her nanocom rang. "Excuse me," she said answering it. "Hello? I'm kinda busy right now make it quick." She said.

Ben explained the same thing to Artemis that he did to Susan.

"Mandark really made me angry, why should I help him?"

"Please Artemis? I'll give you Fusion Matter for your trouble."

"Why can't you do it?" She was getting agitated.

"Well because it involves Vilgax and I am trying to avoid having to fight him right now, I'm trying to hold everyone together right now."

Artemis thought for a second, she was a bit embarrassed that her luncheon was interrupted. "Alright fine, I'll help but I am in the middle of a very nice lunch with someone so I'll get to you when I get to you. See you soon." She said, hanging up. Ben sighed, "why are girls so difficult?" he said to himself.

"I am so sorry about that Him," Artemis apologized over and over, "Ben has a semi-emergency mission for me." She helped out her Him nano having trouble reaching for a cookie.

"That's alright Artemis," Him said. "You need the Fusion Matter."

Ben was saving the worst, or rather the scariest, for last. He knew Alse. He was scared of her after she nearly killed him over one of the rushed, timed missions in the space port that involved defusing some gooby traps. He shuddered, remembering how cruel she was when screaming at him, but she certainly wasn't the only one to complain about his missions.

Oh the pain Alse inflicted on Ben, his left arm still tingles when he thinks about it. Ben gulped a bit, he decided he'd suck it up and find the courage to call her. "I hope she isn't going to be disturbed and get upset…" he said to himself, dialing.

Alse Kai was sitting at the very top of Dexlabs with her legs dangling over the edge, she had her Dexter, Mandark and Utonium nanos sitting in her lap sharing a sandwich slice between them. Her short, choppy silver hair made her blue eyes look brighter than they normally were. She wore a corseted red and black shirt with long, puffy sleeves, black jeans and red and black sneakers. Although it was very warm out at Tech Square, she didn't feel hot at all. She jumped a bit when she heard her phone ring, she answered it. "…yes?"

Ben sighed, 'please let this go well,' he thought to himself. "Hi Alse, it's-."

Before he could finish the sentence Alse hung up. "Who was it?" Dexter looked up at her.

"Ben," she said. Her phone rang again, "Y'ello?"

"Alse don't hang up!" Ben yelled. Alse hung up again; she'd sooner deal with a feral dog than Ben Tennyson after that hellish mission. Ben was getting angry at playing phone tag with Alse.

Ben decided to try one last time. Alse picked up the phone but didn't speak into it for a moment.

"Alse! Alse? Alse Kai, are you there?"

"Of course I am here you numbskull! Stop calling me you no-brained dork! I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again or hear from you or I would hunt you down and skin you alive and make myself some really nice moccasins out of your freckled hide!" Alse screamed into the phone. Her sudden screams startled her nanos which huddled together for a moment. "Oh, sorry sweeties," she said, gently petting their heads.

"It's about Mandark!" Ben yelled over her.

"Oh," Alse paused, "that changes everything." Her tone changed drastically.

Ben sighed and explained why he needed Alse's help.

"I'll be right there Ben." She said, hanging up. "Finish eating guys, we've got a dork to save."

Alse quickly helped her nanos finish eating and left the top of Dexlabs to make her way to the space port. She walked quickly, with her three nanos floating behind her trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Please slow down for us," the professor nano begged, "you are going too fast." Alse slowed down a bit. "Sorry," she said, "I just want to get this over with." She gently grabbed Dexter's cheeks and nuzzled him. "Stop pouting, Dexter." Dexter smiled, "I feel better now." Dexter grabbed hold of Alse's hair and sat on her shoulder, the professor sat on her other shoulder and Alse held Mandark in her arms and continued going. "This is much better!" Mandark said, "I like being carried."

Alse smiled, she loved spoiling her nanos. In fact, who didn't? How could you not spoil something so cute and innocent-looking?

Meanwhile, Susan was on the SCAMPER alone with her nanos in her lap, waiting for the pilot to take off. The pilot was a young boy with dark skin and light green eyes, in the KND issued uniform that was green and yellow. "Ready to go?" he asked in a cheery voice. Susan nodded, "Alright let's take off then!" he said with gusto. Susan's heart jumped into her throat when the SCAMPER pilot took off at top speed, forcing her back into the seat.

Artemis on the other hand had just finished her tea with Him and made her way to Ben too, sad to have cut their very nice day so short. Artemis looked up to the sky and saw the clouds start to roll in, the same clouds that had just rained on Susan a while earlier in the Twisted Forest.

She took some comfort in knowing that the day would have been ruined anyway by sudden rains. Artemis walked under street awnings to stay dry, holding her Him nano in her arms. "I wonder what these other girls are like." She said to herself.

Susan arrived first. "Hi spaceboy." She said waving to him. "Uh, hi Susan, just call me Ben, ok?"

"You got it spaceboy." She said. Ben sighed, "great, another Alse." He sat on the edge of the fountain. "Hi Vilgax!" Susan yelled, waving. Vilgax turned around and saw her. "What?! Oh. Hi." He sort of waved back to Susan.

"I missed ya!" her Dexter nano chirped jumping into Ben's lap followed by Dee Dee who always traveled with Dexter and then Mandark following Dee Dee. Ben lightly pet the nanos. "Hey there."

"Do anything cool lately?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah yeah!" Dee Dee chimed. Mandark held Dee Dee's hand; she didn't seem to notice.

"No, not really;" Ben said.

"Um, hello." A soft airy voice suddenly made itself present. Susan turned around and saw that it was Artemis. "Oh you must be that other girl Ben said was coming. I didn't see you."

"I'm Artemis." She said, lightly blushing and shying away from Susan.

"I'm Susan, but most people call me Sue or 'Sooz'. I prefer either, but please don't call me Suzie." Artemis nodded. "Hello!" Artemis' Him nano waved a little claw at her. Susan eyed Artemis curiously. Something seemed very different about her, almost off or unnatural.

Susan's nanos jumped back into her arms when they saw Alse walking up the path. Ben stood up, "hi, Alse…"

"Don't talk to me like you _know_ _me_, got it?" Alse said putting her hand up to Ben's face. Ben sighed, 'why am I doing this for Mandark?' he thought to himself.

Alse paused for a bit and looked the two other girls up and down to assess them based solely on their looks. "Hi girls you have to be Susan and Artemis. Ben mentioned he wanted me to work with you to save Mandark's sorry self."

"Shh!" Ben tried to hush Alse, "if Vilgax hears you..."

"LET HIM HEAR ME!" she hollered, "what are you so scared of huh Benji!?"

"You tell him!" Susan's Mandark nano cheered. Susan covered his little mouth. Artemis felt the back of her neck get hot. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought.

Vilgax heard the commotion and listened to them carefully, trying not to make it seem like he was listening by facing the other way.

"Stop calling me Benji, Alse!" Ben got flustered and angry.

"Please stop fighting," Artemis cooed. "It's unhealthy." She pet her Him nano gently.

Susan nodded, "listen I hate Ben's sugary goody-two-shoes guts too but I don't verbalize it." Ben was upset a bit more. Two of the three girls hated him; great.

"Ah stay out of it, it's a personal vendetta." Alse said, though they were right. "Well how do you want us to save Mandark?"

Ben sighed, "that's up to you three since you'll be working together. I hope so, anyway."

"I have an idea that might not work," said Susan, "but it involves some rope."

Artemis observed Alse and Susan carefully.

"Are you alright Artemis? I sense some _tension_." Him talked to Artemis telepathically. 'I am alright,' Artemis thought to Him, 'I am just trying to figure these two girls out.'

"Alright then," Him said cheerfully, 'you know how to _reach me."_ And with that Him disappeared from Artemis' thoughts.

"A rope?" Alse questioned. "What exactly do you think we will be doing to Mandark?" Susan shrugged, "He wiggles. We'd have to tie him up real well to keep him from trying to attack Vilgax or Mojo right?" Alse nodded, "I thought we'd just stun him or something and drag him out of there by the ankles."

"Well as long as we don't actually hurt any of them it should be fine right?" Artemis said.

"I think you should injure Mandark." Her Him nano said. "No no, you're just mad that he made fun of you. We got him back for it, remember?" Her Him nano nodded. "Ah yes, he'll never mess with us again."

"I should just go ahead and call Mandark and see what happens." Susan said taking out her phone. "Let's see Mandark's code is 002…" she said to herself, dialing.

Mandark was in his lab working on a sick Dee Dee nano when his phone rang. He answered it, "Yes?"

"Hi Mandark it's Sooz."

"Sooz; let me guess: you'd like another mission." Mandark sighed.

"No no, not today. " Susan said, switching her phone to speaker, "I wanted to ask you to not go through with this fight you're planning on with Mojo and Vilgax."

Mandark stood up straight, "you think I can't win?"

"Mandark, we know you can't win." Alse said.

"Alse? Susan, Am I on speaker?!" Mandark yelled.

"Yes you are," Susan said, "just listen to us Mandark. We don't want you to get killed so just apologize to Vilgax."

"I'm not going alone, Mojo will fight with me." Mandark said, "besides now I have even more of a reason to fight! I will prove to you ladies that I can take on Vilgax! With Mojo Jojo's help."

"Listen to them Mandark," Susan's Mandark nano said grabbing the phone, "If you get hurt who will I look up to?"

"Give me my phone," Susan said reaching for it. Artemis smiled, "that is so cute."

Alse smirked. Susan's Dee Dee nano floated up to nano Mandark and took the phone.

"Mandark if you die who will make other nanos? I'll have no one to play with!" She chirped.

Mandark's heart flustered, "Dee Dee…" Artemis saw out of the corner of her eye Ben face palmed.

"This is a disaster," Ben said, "I should have just broken up the fight myself."

"Dee Dee I will prove to you how strong I am by defeating Vilgax! In _your_ honor!" Mandark triumphantly yelled into his phone, even striking a heroic pose even though no one could see.

Susan hung up the phone and sighed, "Maybe fish nets would be useful for this mission."

"So we need rope. What else?" Artemis questioned.

"My idea is to stun him, tie him up like a piglet and drag him out of there before Vilgax unhinges his face and eats him alive." Susan said.

"And then what?" Susan's Dexter nano questioned. "Leave him on top of Dexlabs!" Alse's Dexter said.

Alse hugged her nano a bit tighter, "I like how you think!"

Vilgax was listening closely. 'Hmm,' he thought to himself, 'this means I may have to fight three more earthling girls, this will be a slaughter.'

"Just leave him in front of his house." Artemis suggested.

"That's what I was thinking. I should go to the hardware store and buy some rope or something." Susan said. "Duct tape is cheaper and faster to work with." Alse's Mandark chirped. "Besides the only way he could get out of duct tape is if he licked it."

Susan looked at Alse's nano puzzled. "How does licking duct tape do anything?"

"The enzymes in your saliva easily dissolve the glue on duct tape and you can break free from the tape with little effort. It's genius!" Mandark raised his little arms.

"Interesting…" Artemis said. Susan nodded.

"They are planning on fighting tomorrow at noon. You have some time." Ben said.

"Oh I have an idea," Artemis said, "Why don't we just go to Mojo's place and Mandark's place and stop them before they leave?"

"They can warp, they have unlimited warp satellite abilities." Ben said.

"Huh," Susan said, "I thought everyone could only warp once a day."

"Dexter and Mandark own the warp satellites; they can use them as much as they like Sue." Ben said in an agitated tone, "and so the guides. Guides have top priority when warping too."

"Darn," Artemis said, "so there's no real nipping this in the bud." Susan shook her head.

"Well let's go get the duct tape! We're wasting time!" Alse said. "We should get at least two rolls! Maybe three! Like Susan said, Mandark is a wiggler."

Artemis nodded, "let's go then." Alse led the way to the hardware store nearby.

Mandark went back to work in the surgery lab. After taking off his cape he moved the Dee Dee nano onto a soft, rubber-lined pan on a large marble laboratory bench. Mandark put on black rubber gloves and a red laboratory apron and large goggles over his glasses. He was preparing for nano surgery. "This won't hurt you at all." He said soothingly to the nano.

"I'm scared Mandark; I want to go back to my owner." Dee Dee whined, on the verge of crying. Nanos hated being away from their owners; and their owners hated being away from their nanos. There was this sick, empty feeling inside the pit of your soul if you were separated. The longer you were separated the harder it was to continue living. Mandark put a white mask over his nose and mouth. "I promise you will be fine." A Mandroid wheeled up to Mandark holding a silver pan with operation tools and needles sitting neatly together. Mandark placed the silver pan next to the nano. He carefully removed her tiny clothes and set them aside folded neatly. Nanos were completely genderless, almost like rag dolls. He picked up a syringe full of a red, sparkly liquid.

"What's that?" Dee Dee asked. "It's going to put you to sleep so you don't feel any pain." He prepped the syringe by holding it up and removing the little bit of air that stubbornly occupied the needle.

"I'm scared! I don't want to do this! I want to go back to Green!!" Dee Dee cried, it was breaking Mandark's heart. He gently stroked her hair, turning her head to the side exposing her tiny neck. "I'm sorry my love." He pushed the needle into her thin neck and slowly injected the liquid while holding Dee Dee down who was wiggling trying to get free and attack. In less than a moment, Dee Dee was unconscious. Mandark picked up a scalpel and gently made an incision down Dee Dee's small stomach and held it open with his fingers. The refined Fusion Matter nanos were made of felt extremely hot to the touch, and it started to get uncomfortable for Mandark to touch even though he was wearing thick, tough gloves. Nanos had no internal organs aside from eyes, lung-like organs and tongues, and were full of semi-solid Fusion Matter. Although they were a craft of science; nanos were also partially magical. They didn't need to eat either; they just required a little love to survive.

Mandark was distressed; he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the nanos and neither could Dexter. Lately, some nanos have started to become weak, unresponsive or just die suddenly when not in battle. X-rays proved nothing and neither did all other uninvasive tests done on the nanos. Mandark took a small sample of the refined Fusion Matter and set it into a test tube and closed it with a rubber stopper. Mandark gave the test tube to the waiting Mandroid. "Have this scanned by the central computer." He commanded. "Yes, sir." The Mandroid said automatically and wheeled off with the tube.

Mandark looked over the nano's insides and saw nothing foreign or unusual. He picked up the suture supplies and gently sewed Dee Dee up, she healed nearly instantly. He took off his gloves, redressed and carried the sleeping nano to a small pink bed he prepared earlier. He set her in the bed and covered her in a blanket. He carried the bed over to his desk in a far away, quiet room and gently set it down. He took off his surgical supplies and handed it to another Mandroid which quickly wheeled it off to be incinerated. Mandark sat in his desk's chair. He took out his phone and called the owner of the nano. The owner of the nano didn't pick up but Mandark left a message. "Green Uno this is Mandark; your nano has successfully survived the surgery and the data from the Fusion Matter is being processed. I will call you back with the results." Mandark hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. Mandark grew annoyed when he realized he left his cape in the surgery room, he didn't want to leave the nano alone although he felt naked without the cape. He looked over at the sleeping nano, breathing quietly snuggled under the little pink blanket. Mandark didn't know if he wanted to smile or cry when looking at the tiny version of the girl he was hopelessly in love with. He decided he would pamper and care for the little nano until the owner came to pick her up. He would've given anything to have his own Dee Dee nano, but he didn't have the spark.


	2. Chapter 2: Concussion

The three girls made their way to a small, cramped hardware store. The room was full of electric and metal things. Small boxes of nails were haphazardly leaning against each other on shelves that were crookedly installed along the walls. The store's lights were off but the door was unlocked, it was cloudy out but enough light creep into the tiny, dusty windows. Dozens of hammers were left in a pile next to the counter. The aisles were short and narrow, and over-stuffed with supplies.

"This place is obsolete," Susan's Dexter said. "I see no hydraulics or anything remotely modern." He complained. "We just want duct tape; we're not planning on rebuilding Mandark as some kind of elite cyborg thing." Alse's Dexter said. Alse coughed, "the dust is aggravating my nose; and I don't think anyone's been in this place in a while actually."

Artemis found some dusty rolls of duct tape and picked them up. "What color?"

"Ooh! Go for the red one!" her Him nano chirped cheerfully, "I like the red ones best."

"It doesn't matter," Susan said, "just get the thickest rolls." Susan made her way behind the counter. "Hello is anyone here?" She called. She opened the cash register, money was in it untouched and the register wasn't locked.

"I smell death," Alse's professor nano said, the first thing he said in a long time. "Where?" Alse questioned. Susan and Artemis got nervous. "It's…" the professor said getting up and floating toward a door that looked like a closet. It had a worn-out looking poster of a kitten dangling from a clothes line with the words 'hang in there' written in bold letters. "It's back there." He pointed.

"I don't smell anything except dust," Alse said.

"Me neither," said Artemis. Susan held onto her nanos tighter. "Who will open the door?" Artemis asked.

"I'll do it," Susan said, "I can do it." She tried to open the door but it was locked. Susan looked at the door knob. "It's locked from the inside." She knocked on the door a bit, there was no answer. She tried to force the door open then kick it down, no such luck. Susan took out her black handgun. "What are you doing?" Alse said. "I'm shooting the handle off." Susan said, "Now back up please." Susan held the gun in front of her pointed down and backed up from the closet door herself a bit. Artemis backed up with Alse about eight feet from Susan, their nanos followed. "I'm going to fire." Susan's nanos floated behind her back and waited. "Three…two…one…" She fired one bullet at the door knob, the knob fell off and the door creaked open toward them. Susan put the safety back on and returned the weapon to her jacket's inside pocket. Susan's Dexter nano floated up and lay up against the back of her head holding her hair. Her Mandark and Dee Dee nanos retreated into her jacket, hugging each other in fear.

Artemis and Alse walked up to Susan. "Ten Taro says there's nothing in there." Alse said, now holding her nanos closely. Artemis was holding her Him nano snuggly staying back.

Susan pushed the door open with her foot, Artemis gasped in horror and turned away from the closet.

Behind the door was an old man in an empty but small closet, hanging from some rope by the neck and a turned over chair behind him. His body was mostly rotted away, with some bits left on the floor.

Susan coughed, "why couldn't we smell this earlier?" she gagged, "this is awful."

"Look!" Susan's Dexter pointed out, "there is some thick cloth in front of the door. It looks like he placed it there to block the smell."

"Must've been because of the invasion," Alse said, moving toward Artemis. Susan shut the door. "Take the tape, I'll call the police."

Artemis felt Him's presence in her mind again. Though very far away Him could sense her disgust and fear. Telepathically Him asked Artemis if she was alright in a soothing tone. 'I'm ok,' Artemis thought to Him. She did not want him to worry about her. Him left Artemis' mind again to give her privacy back.

"Do we pay for the duct tape we take? I don't think he has family if he wasn't found until now either." Alse asked, picking up at least six rolls of tape, "I might take a hammer too." Susan was more curious about the doorknob. "What kind of closet locks from the inside?" She questioned. Artemis had the answer, "well this is a hardware store and he could have changed the knob at any time easily. Maybe he didn't want any of his family or customers to find him…or something."

"Or the aliens," Alse said. "That's probably what it was since he blocked the door so the smell wouldn't seep out. Or maybe he wanted to keep the aliens out. Who knows." Susan nodded. "That is so creepy," Susan's little Dee Dee na1no said poking her head out of the top of the jacket. Mandark nuzzled her, "I will protect you my love! Don't worry." Dee Dee smiled and nuzzled him back.

"Your nanos are so cute. I can't get my Dee Dee to sit still even when she's with Dexter. She also doesn't let Mandark near her." Alse said. "I'm not sure why mine are different," Susan said, "I think it's just a fluke they stick together like that."

"Should we call the police now?" Artemis asked. "Oh, right," Susan said, taking out her phone. She dialed 911 and soon two male officers came. The larger police officer was very tall and very fat. He was bald with dark brown skin and wore dark sunglasses that he didn't take off even when inside the building. The other officer was short and fat with pale skin spotted with freckles and he had greasy brown hair and green eyes. The two officers looked to be around their late thirties in age.

The officers took down the girls' information. Considering the man was dead for a while the police let Alse take the tape for free. The questioning went on for a little while. Both of the Dexter and Mandark nanos were more than happy to pretend to be crime scene investigators using large words to try and describe what they believe happened. It was rather cute.

"Alright ladies we'll take care of this. Go ahead and take the tape you need. Woo that is one nasty stank." The darker officer said, fanning the air from his nose. In all honesty the smell wasn't so bad, the officer just wanted to lift the mood. Alse nodded, she didn't say a word to the officers. "Thank you," Artemis said, leaving with Susan and Alse and their respective nanos. Artemis sighed; "that was depressing," she said. Susan nodded in agreement. "This invasion has destroyed so many lives, I don't know of anyone who may have benefited from it in any way." Alse said.

Artemis thought for a moment, she really didn't lose anything. She lived with Him for most of her life as his adopted assistant. He wasn't her step-father and yet she was much more important to him than a pet or an employee. It was a situation that was very difficult to explain. She didn't know how to feel. The pit of her stomach churned. It could have been the tea and cookies she had earlier or maybe the dead body she saw or maybe it was just the anxiety Alse and Susan were creating in the atmosphere around her. It was probably a combination of all of the above.

It was quiet for a while as the girls were walking back to the space port fountain where Ben was waiting. Vilgax was pacing back and forth trying to think of the best way to utterly destroy Mojo's and Mandark's unworthy existences. When the girls got back to Ben they explained what they saw. Ben shook his head and moved his bangs out of his face with his hand, "that's sad," he said. Artemis' Him nano was sitting on her shoulder lightly gripping her hair in his claw to stay put and not fall off. Even though he could float on his own, he preferred to hold onto a part of her.

Ben leaned in closer to the girls being careful not to get too close to Alse. "When Vilgax leaves his perch I'll call you three and let you know to come down here," he whispered. Vilgax knew exactly what they were doing. In fact, Ben not leaving the fountain was rather idiotic of him; but at the same time Ben could not leave the space port under any circumstances. He was stuck between a rocket and a hard place.

The girls agreed to that and left going their separate ways on some long but quiet trips home. Alse had a small apartment near Dexlabs in Technology Square, Susan lived in a log cabin that overlooked the bluffs and Artemis lived in Him's mansion in Pokey Oaks north. Alse's apartment was extremely clean and neat, everything was in perfect place and not one speck of dust dare fall down on any of her property lest it desires to meet a terrible fate involving Windex. Him's mansion was very huge building with a mostly pink and black demonic motif, yet it was cozy and inviting. Susan's cabin was very bare and the only furniture was a small bed and a dresser. Not ten minutes after the girls got settled Ben called them. They each stepped outside their homes and warped to Ben. The sun was setting and the air was getting colder.

A beam of light flashed from the sky and digitized the girls and shot them back down from space next to Ben. Susan fell over into Alse, dizzy from the experience. "I hate warping," Susan said. Alse caught Susan and pushed her back onto her feet. Alse had a black backpack on. Artemis landed gracefully. "Hurry if you can, I just saw Mandark warp here and enter." Ben said nervously. "And I was just getting settled in," Artemis said a little sadly. The girls went into the infected zone. The zone was full of rockets covered in nasty goo, and monsters that were just as vicious as they were relentless. "Let's group," Alse said, holding out her nanocom phone. Artemis and Susan did the same. They tapped their phones together and that grouped them. Ben was able to call them all at the same time on their phones using the speaker function. "Go to the very back of the zone and you'll see the door to the weapons vault. When you get there I'll give you the code to open the door," Ben said. The girls bounced and jumped and climbed their way through the insane zone. Susan nearly fell to her death at least twice. "I hate Ben, I hate Ben," she kept repeating over and over.

After about twenty agonizing minutes they arrived at the door. "Ok Benji, what's the code?" Alse asked demandingly. Ben sighed, "It's 449-332-534-0." He wasn't about to challenge Alse at the moment.

Meanwhile, Green Uno was nearby and just got the message from Mandark. He tried to call Mandark back but he wasn't answering. Green used the built-in tracker to find Mandark and followed him to the Infected Zone. Green thought it was very strange that Mandark would want to meet Green there with his Dee Dee nano but he understood that Mandark was a little off-center so accepted it.

The girls went inside the weapons vault which was huge. All sorts of delicious-looking weapons lined the walls on their racks. Mandark was going for the large gun because he believed bigger was better. Mojo Jojo was with Mandark preparing his own choice of weapons, but Vilgax was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" Alse yelled, making Mandark jump. "What are you girls doing here? I thought this fight was just between Mandark, Vilgax and I!" Mojo yelled. Without skipping a beat, Susan ordered her Mandark nano to stun them both. The little nano jumped up in front of her and yelled his battle cry, "Mandarkness!" a black cloud with red electrical bolts formed around Mandark and Mojo, paralyzing them. Artemis and Alse took the duct tape and quickly taped them both up tightly. Susan looked around for Vilgax but found nothing. Mandark snapped out of the paralysis a moment later and found it hard to breathe under the tape. "Hey!" he began to yell, but Alse stifled him by taping over his mouth. Mandark wiggled trying to get free. Mojo struggled under the tape, "what is this nonsense!?" he hollered. "I do not like being taped up because then I cannot fight and if I cannot fight I cannot beat Vilgax and show him who is the better villain! I am definitely the better villain and want to put Vilgax in his place and-" Alse cut off Mojo's monologue with some tape over his mouth too. Ben chimed in over the girls' nanocoms, "get them out of there now if you're ready! You don't want Vilgax to ambush you."

Susan took her gun out and took the safety off, holding it in front of her but downwards. She was extremely nervous, Vilgax was not one to be messed with but she wasn't about to let her guide or Mandark get killed so stupidly. "You know," Alse said to Mandark, "I like you much better taped up. It's nice and quiet." Artemis giggled, a little nervously.

Suddenly the door to the vault opened and Susan saw something green out of the corner of her eye and turned and fired. "Woah!" yelled a young, masculine voice. The bullet missed by an inch. It was a young man with pale skin, bright green hair and blue eyes and he was dressed in black and green clothing. He had four long, green tentacles that came out of his back writhing in the air. The left side of his face was half covered with metal over the cheek and eye, it was a cybernetic implant. "I'm unarmed!" he said, it was a total lie. "What's going on here?" he said holding his arms up a bit. "I am sorry," Susan said, "I thought you were Vilgax. I'm never this jumpy." She lowered her gun. "It's ok," Green said, walking in. "I guess this isn't where I'm supposed to be to pick up my nano. What's going on?"

Alse looked the boy over curiously. "I'm Artemis, this is Susan and Alse. We're here to save Mandark and Mojo from Vilgax. They upset him, called him ugly." Artemis' Him nano nuzzled her arm affectionately, making Artemis smile and relieve a bit of her stress. "Oh, "Green said.

Him was sitting on his vintage pink and black couch watching the events on his television with delight. "Oh how delightful!" he said in a cheery voice, "I do so love seeing that brat taped down in agony." Him hated Mandark with a passion for insulting the nano crafted in Him's perfect image. He was carefully watching Artemis to make sure she was alright. He couldn't go with her on every mission she had, but he did pop in during emergencies to save her. "Now where is that awful Vilgax?" Him said to himself, using his demonic powers to look around the room of the weapons vault and the Infected Zone searching for Vilgax. "I know I saw him enter the zone so where could _he be?_" Him's voice took a demonic twist. "Ah, there is that scum," he said to himself. Him gently entered into Artemis' mind. "Vilgax is hiding in the ventilation above you, be prepared." Artemis nodded and backed up a bit. "He's above us," she whispered. Vilgax heard her and came crashing down from the ceiling and lunged at Susan, kicking her gun out of her hands then flinging her into a wall. She hit the wall and hard and was knocked out. Her Dee Dee nano was still in her coat with Dexter and poked their heads out trying to wake her up. Her Mandark nano floated to her and sat on her head checking for serious injuries. Green jumped when Vilgax crashed down and attempted to catch Susan but he didn't make it in time.

"You pathetic human children are no match for me!" Vilgax yelled. "You made my job easier by taping these two down." Mandark panicked and tried to wiggle away from Vilgax toward the door. Alse stood in front of Mandark and Mojo in a stance ready to punch Vilgax's lights out. Vilgax turned to go after Artemis next and that's when Him stepped in. "I don't think so Vilgax…" Him said in a sweet, taunting voice. Him appeared in the air filling the room with demonic pink clouds and immediately attacked Vilgax with his large claws. "You!" Vilgax yelled, turning to hit Him, who gracefully dodged. "Why are you defending these awful children?" Vilgax grabbed a gun off the wall and attempted to hit Him. Him used his demonic powers to invade Vilgax's mind and set him into a temporary coma. Artemis blushed and went over to Him. "Thank you," she said sweetly. Him put a claw around her shoulder, "don't mention it," he said, "I wouldn't let you get hurt by that disgusting brute!"

Artemis blushed as red as Him's blazer, "t-thank you," she stuttered. Green gently picked up Susan, "I think she's got a concussion," he said, "I'll take her to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3: Restraint

Green thought that Susan was a bit heavy for a girl her size but it was not as if he couldn't carry her and the hospital was close by. Him disappeared with Artemis leaving Alse to drag out Mojo and Mandark by herself. Alse's little nanos attempted to help her drag Mandark but it was useless, they were too little so instead they floated behind her. Green, being chivalrous, picked up Mojo in his tentacles and held him on his back because Mandark was lighter. "Sorry I can't carry all of them," he said to Alse.

Alse stayed silent but nodded dragging Mandark by his collar in a way that would hurt him as much as possible. Mandark was moaning in pain and wiggling under the tape desperately trying to get free. Mojo was just calmly biding his time and fury for when he did get free. "Why are they taped down?" Green asked, leading Alse to a safe shortcut in the zone that didn't require them to jump over or on anything.

Alse was quiet for a moment, "there was no other way we could get them out safely. Plus it's fun and they deserve it and the tape was free." Green smirked a bit; he liked her type of humor. Alse's nanos giggled a bit. Susan's nanos were sitting in her jacket sniffling, worried that their human would die. Susan's little Dexter nano kept his ear pressed to her chest to keep track of her heartbeat.

Ben was waiting anxiously by the fountain pacing back and forth. He got a bit excited in a bad way when he saw Alse coming from the distance inside the zone but was unsure who the green male was and why he was holding Susan and Mojo Jojo. He was also wondering why Artemis wasn't with them and assumed the worst. Alse ran up to Ben and tossed Mandark at him. "There, mission complete. I'll take my Fusion Matter and taro now, and don't skimp on it!"Alse demanded. Ben took out his phone and wired Alse the taro and Fusion Matter from his taro and Matter bank accounts. Alse's phone beeped with the transaction amounts. "Thanks," she said walking off. "Wait, where's Artemis and what happened to Susan?" Ben questioned, calling out to Alse who walked off with her nanos in her arms; ignoring Ben the whole time.

Green explained what happened in the weapons vault to Ben. "I have to take her to the hospital." He was thankful the hospital was directly next to the space port. Ben nodded, "thanks," he said. Green gently set Mojo down next to Mandark and calmly walked into the hospital with Susan in his arms. He noticed the large hospital was rather empty which was surprising because of the invasion. He brought Susan up to the counter where a bored-looking blonde nurse with dark brown skin was filing her nails. She sat up when she saw Green and rushed from behind her counter with a gurney.

"What happened?" The tall, curvy nurse asked. "She was thrown against the wall, I have to go now." Green placed Susan on the gurney and left. The unnamed nurse quickly wheeled Susan into the emergency room to be examined. The doctors cut Susan out of her clothes to inspect her body for any injuries and redressed her into blue and white scrubs. They moved her nanos and personal items like her phone out of the way and set them in a plastic basket in the corner of the examination room. The doctors shined a bright little flashlight into Susan's eyes to check for brain damage. Because both of her pupils shrunk there was no evidence of brain damage and ruled the injury as a mild concussion and brought her and her nanos to a recovery room.

Meanwhile Green made his way back to Ben and the other boys who were still taped up. Green cut them free from the tape with his tentacles. "Finally!" Mojo hollered and warped away. Green released Mandark from his bindings. "I want my nano now, please." Green asked sternly but politely. Mandark stretched a bit, he was achy from being bound so tight for so long and his arms were asleep. "Alright fine," he said, "I'll warp back to my lab first then you can warp to me."

"Sure," Green said. Mandark warped away to outside his lab door and called Green to let him know it was fine to warp. Green did so and landed safely and entered the lab with Mandark.

Mandark was angry that the girls broke up his fight with Vilgax. It was a real chance for him to prove something. He was also a little upset that he wouldn't be taking care of the little Dee Dee nano anymore. "You put her in her own bed?" Green asked curiously. "Any form of Dee Dee deserves the best care and treatment and luxuries available Mr. Uno." The little Dee Dee nano was curled up sleeping in the bed but woke up when she heard Green's voice and excitedly floated to him. Green smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you more!" Dee Dee shouted between giggles. Green nuzzled Dee Dee close and gently pet her head. Mandark cleared his throat, "the testing of the matter inside her hasn't given me any solid results yet. I will continue to study it until then. Now go." Mandark shooed Green and the nano out.

Susan's nanos were clicking her phone looking for someone to call to tell them she was hurt. "I say we call her uncle Lou." Dexter said, hitting the buttons with his tiny hands. Lou's number was down at the bottom of Susan's list. "Ok, so call him." Mandark said. Dexter hit the call button. Lou was standing in his Toiletnator costume at the Camp Kidney gate next to May Kanker and one of Mojo's minions. Toiletnator picked up his phone and answered in his strained, cracky voice, "Toiletnator here!"

"Hi Lou," Dexter said calmly, "Susie's in the hospital." Lou's heart nearly jumped out of his chest into his throat. "What happened? Why? Which hospital! I'm on my way!" he accidentally hung up due to the shock. "He hung up!" Dexter said, calling him back.

"Hello?" Lou said.

"Why'd you hang up?" Dexter asked.

"Sorry! I just got so nervous…wait is this her nano or the actual Dexter?"

"This is her nano. We're at the hospital at the space port. Vilgax threw her into a wall and knocked her out but the doctors said she'll be ok." Dexter said.

Susan opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh my god I have the worst headache…where am I?"

"Susie!" her Dee Dee nano exclaimed and floated to her and hugged her neck tight. "Dee Dee!" Mandark yelled floating after her. "Susan's awake!" Dexter said into the phone. "Tell her I'm on my way!" Lou said. "I'm going to go save my niece! I'll be right back!" Lou yelled at May Kanker.

"Uh, okay." May said. "Hey Toiletnator if you see Ed tell him I said hi!"

"Will do, May!" Lou yelled, running off on the road going to Foster's home.

Lou forgot to hang up his cell phone as he was running down the hard-beaten dirt road to Foster's and instead just shoved it back into one of his belt's little compartments. Susan was in a panic. She woke up in a hospital in scrubs with needles in her veins, a heart monitor on her finger and now heard her uncle Lou was on his way. She quickly disconnected the heart monitor and took out the needles, nearly passing out. Susan was deathly afraid of needles and hated them with a passion that could outshine the sun. Her whole body was achy from being thrown so hard against the wall, let alone her screaming headache. She grabbed her nanos in her arms and looked for a way out. She looked and saw there was a window and tried to open it, but it was sealed completely shut and she was five stories off the ground. She could make the jump easily with Dexter as her rocket nano, but she couldn't get outside without breaking the window.

When she took off the heart monitor it sent a silent alarm to the nurses in the office nearby and they calmly walked to Susan's room. Susan saw them out of the corner of her eye and turned to them.

A young, tall, pale-skinned female nurse with green stripes in her long black hair came in with her hands on her hips. She spoke in a deep voice, "what are you doing?"

"I need to get out of here," Susan said in a rush, "I have to."

"No," the nurse said going over to Susan, "you need to get back in that bed and wait for the doctor to discharge you." Susan was panicking; she shoved the nurse over and ran for the door. The floor was cold and Susan was running barefoot down the long, empty hall way. She found her way to a dark staircase because taking the elevator would be too slow. She was in a lot of pain but swallowed it and ran as fast as she could down the stairs trying to get out of the hospital before Lou got there.

"Dexter why did you call Lou?!" Susan asked angrily. "I'm sorry! He's your only family I didn't know who else to call!" Dexter said sadly; he hated to be yelled at. The nurse went over and called security which promptly went to catch Susan. Two beefy, tall men one with dark features and light skin and one with dark skin and light features both dressed in black suits observed the security camera feeds from the main desk in the lobby on small TVs and figured out where Susan was. They both got up and ran to that stairwell and ran up the stairs hoping to cut her off. Susan heard them coming and looked over the banister of the stairwell and saw the two men running up after her. She immediately got her Mandark nano ready to stun them. "Run back up!" her Dee Dee nano cried.

The darker security officer took out a small syringe full of a mild tranquilizer from the inside of his blazer and uncapped it and ran after Susan. He lunged after her and pulled her down, injecting the needle right into her lower back. She froze when she felt the needle enter her skin. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode in her chest and kill her instantly. She couldn't breathe; her nanos were crying telling her to run. The tranquilizer kicked in quickly, subduing her in less than a moment's time and she passed out.

Meanwhile Artemis was watching this happen on Him's television with him. "I am so worried about her," Artemis said, "and her uncle is the Toiletnator?" Him nodded, he knew more about every villain and villain-wannabe than they did themselves. "It's really a pity. He is her last living family as well." Him said in a sad but sickly sweet tone. Him summoned up a red box of dark chocolate bon bons nestled in their own frilly little pink wrappings and offered some to Artemis, "would you like a bon bon?"

"Sure, thank you." Artemis said smiling, taking a bon bon with her slim fingers and pressing it to her lips enjoying it melting in her mouth slowly, savoring every tidbit. To her, Him's bon bons were magical. "This is like a really bad soap opera. I am almost expecting this Susan girl to have an evil twin sister or something _tacky_." Him said, enjoying a bon bon himself. "Did Ben ever wire you your Fusion Matter and taro?" Him asked Artemis. Artemis looked at her phone and checked her accounts, "looks like he just did." She said, changing the TV channel to something more light-hearted; but was relieved to see that Susan was alive.

Alse on the other hand had just gotten out of the shower with her nanos dressed in pajamas and was getting ready to relax for the rest of the day and watch some science fiction television; particularly a show about a time traveling doctor with a confusing last name. She grabbed a bag of potato chips and dropped it into a large bowl so that she and her nanos could share it easily. "I adore this show," she said, her nanos nodded in agreement.

Lou ran past Foster's home and waved when he saw Frankie, she reluctantly waved back, unsure about what he was doing. Lou was way out of shape, panting hard and had to stop and lean against the Foster's fence. "I need to find a faster way there," he said to himself. Lou took out his phone, "maybe I can warp to her…ack! I never shut off my phone! The bill is going to be crazy this month!" He panicked to himself. He saw that her phone was on and available, so he could warp to her. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" he said to himself, preparing to warp. That bright light came down from the sky and warped Lou to outside the hospital since the warp satellites couldn't put people through solid objects yet. Lou walked inside the hospital and up to the front desk where the blonde nurse was and looked at Lou oddly. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Susan Jerry Silverbullet," Lou said casually. The nurse raised an eyebrow and looked up Susan's information in the logbook. "Are you related to her?"

"Yes I am her uncle." The nurse thought to herself, 'boy I feel sorry for her.'

She cleared her throat "She is in room fifteen on floor three at the moment. You can go see her."

"Thank you!" Lou yelled, running off to find the room. The nurse shook her head, "Villains these days. When I was a kid being a villain meant something." Lou quietly went to the room, unsure if Susan was awake or not and poked his head in smiling. His smile turned into a frown when he saw she was restrained to the bed by thick, heavy-looking binds. Her nanos were sitting at the foot of the bed. Susan was drowsy but awake and looked up when she saw him move into the room. "Uncle Lou?" She asked the figure which was a blue and yellow blur. He moved closer to her and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah it's me. Who did this to you?" Lou asked sternly but quietly, "I'm gonna kill 'em."

"The doctors," Susan said weakly, "I heard you were coming and tried to get out and I got a tranquilizer to the tush. They think the concussion made me act funny."

"What? Why?" He sounded a bit hurt.

"You drive me nuts," she said, "and don't really fix anything." She wasn't going to lie to him. He was used to that kind of treatment even from family.

"Who put you in the hospital? I'm gonna clog their toilets so bad they'll never know what happened!"

"Vilgax."

"Oh! Uh…" Lou stammered, "Karma will get him then and it will get him good!" Lou was not going to mess with Vilgax, though it made him angry to see his only niece like this. "Why did he do this?"

Susan explained the story, "you risked your life for Mandark? I thought you were smarter than that," Lou said, "Didn't the KND teach you anything?"

Susan was waking up a bit more and her vision cleared, "I don't remember, I was decommissioned five years ago according to you." Her little nanos were listening to the conversation but kept quiet because it wasn't their business. "Tell me about when I was an operative again?"

"You were the cutest," Lou said smiling a bit, "you were Numbuh 107.86,"

"The atomic weight for silver…"

"Yep! You ran around with your little lime pop gun shooting the bad guys with it and you used to carry this old blue bunny with ears that were too long with big black stitching holding the ears on with you everywhere you went; even on tough missions."

"His name was Carl, and then what happened?"

"You grew up and they decommissioned you and then you found out about me remember? You were my sidekick Flush Girl!"

Susan sighed, "Those were the days."


	4. Chapter 4: Sugar

"Too bad I didn't have any real powers." Susan said, "I don't really want to be a villain though."

"Aw, but it's fun being a villain!" Lou said smiling.

"I don't want to be a hero either."

"Then what do you want to be?"

"Nothing; but Father keeps pressuring me into becoming some kind of villainess after the war is over. I'm just not interested." She sighed, lightly tugging against the restraints. "I want out of here so bad."

"I can get you out." Lou said hopefully.

"I'll just get in trouble again. I think they want to keep me overnight cause of my 'erratic behavior'." She signed a bit, "I wish Ashley was here to talk to the doctors."

"Why can't I do it?"

"You're wearing a toilet seat as a necklace; they won't take you seriously."

"How can anyone not take a villain seriously?"

"You're not a serious villain."

"I am so a serious villain!" Lou said triumphantly.

"You make Mandark look competent." Susan frowned and so did Lou. "Is that really how you feel?" Lou asked. Susan nodded. "There's a reason mom didn't want Ashley and I around you. She thought you were a freak. Remember how mad she got when she found out that I was Flush Girl? She nearly killed you."

"It's a good thing Mary was a horrible shot, that bullet would've gone right through my heart I bet." Lou said sadly. He knew how much the Silverbullet side of the family hated him. It was hard being in a family that made it perfectly clear that you weren't wanted. Lou didn't tell any of the family he was the Toiletnator, they found out after Susan got hurt in a fight against the Kids Next Door and had to go to the hospital for a broken arm, a painful compound fracture. It was Numbah 4 who dealt that blow, and Susan still hasn't forgiven him for it and neither has Lou.

"I think I still fit into that costume too," Susan said, still thinking about it. "It was fun up until Numbah 4 broke my arm so badly the bone stuck out of the skin." Her arm tingled just mentioning it. That was some serious pain.

"I never wanted you to get hurt Suzie," Lou said while taking off his mask to reveal shaggy, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I know, but one little accident exploded into a lifetime of pain. I'm still not allowed anywhere near the KND tree house and if I do go near it I am usually kicked off the edge or attacked in some way. High school was a nightmare…should I go on?"

Lou shook his head, "no, I-I understand Suzie," it felt like he swallowed a rock, he was trying to choke back tears. He rubbed the corner of one of his eyes with a fist. Villains have feelings too, even if they're supposed to hide them.

"You should leave now," Susan said. Her heart felt heavy, like it was made of lead and was going to crush her lungs. "I'm falling asleep, I'll call you when I am out of the hospital." she lied through her teeth. Lou nodded, "ok, if that's what you want Suzie." He said, lightly petting the top of her head; that made her feel like she was a child again. "Thanks for coming by Uncle Lou." She said softly. Lou put his Toiletnator mask back on and waved goodbye to Susan and her nanos and sadly left the hospital.

"He's the last of your family, you should appreciate him more." Susan's little Dexter nano said. "It's hard to appreciate someone that embarrasses you constantly, Dex."

"I guess you'll understand me when you're older or you lose him." Dexter shrugged. "What do you mean 'lose him'?" Susan asked.

"I mean when he dies."

"It won't be any time soon, I assure you."

"Still, don't take him for granted." Dexter nagged.

The blonde nurse with dark skin came in with a little clip board with her. "Ah, you're awake and calm. It looks like you're doing much better and you can leave the hospital tomorrow morning. You just have to have someone in your family come pick you up." She said sweetly.

"My only family is the Toiletnator, can't someone else come get me?" Susan asked.

"No, I'm sorry. You'll have to have him bring you clothes too. You can't leave in our scrubs." The nurse said. "We were generous for even letting you wear them instead of the normal paper gowns. We felt bad for cutting up your Racer D jacket.

Susan sighed, "Alright I'll call him, thank you."

"I'll be bringing you your food soon so sit tight," the nurse said walking off.

"She tells me to sit tight and I'm restrained to the bed…Dexter can you float over to the counter and get my phone please?"

Dexter did so and came back with it. "Please call Lou and put the phone to my ear." Dexter did so but had to hold the phone with both hands. Lou heard his phone ring and picked it up, he was barely outside the hospital. "Hello?"

"Hi Uncle Lou, it's me." Susan sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lou said nervously. "Nothing at all, I just need you to do me a favor. They won't let me leave the hospital on my own tomorrow so you'll have to escort me. They also cut up my really rare leather Racer D jacket and I'm mad about that; anyway could you please stop by my new house and grab a set of clothes for me? I have my shoes but nothing else."

"Sure!" Lou said cheerfully, "where's your house?"

"It's cabin two near the bluffs, just outside the Hani-Baba ruins."

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" It made him feel good to be needed again.

"Uh…" Susan said, "Around maybe, noon-ish time?" she shrugged. She looked over at the foot of the bed and saw Dee Dee and Mandark snuggling and she couldn't help but smile at it. "Thanks again. Oh, the door's never locked so you don't have to worry about that."

"You don't lock your door?" Lou asked curiously. "No, no one goes out there." Susan said.

Ben looked over and saw Lou talking on his phone excitedly, and wasn't sure what to make of it but since it was Toiletnator he ignored him. "Ok ok," Lou said hurriedly, "I'll go and get your stuff now."

"Thank you so much," Susan thought for a moment, "love you, Uncle Lou." She said and nodded to Dexter who hung up the phone before Lou could respond. He was filled with joy hearing Susan say that. Susan looked over at her Dexter nano who was smiling, "You're learning." He said.

Mandark was in his robotics lab recovering from the fight that never happened. He was a bit achy from the tape so he took an aspirin with some water. He was very annoyed with the whole situation. He was also agitated that he no longer had a Dee Dee nano near him. "Mandroid 50-D, bring me a grilled cheese sandwich and a cup of cold milk, now!" he ordered the Mandroid next to him. "Right away sir," it said and sped off to the kitchen. Mandark went up to a 'dead' Mandroid lying in bits on a table and tried to figure out what was wrong with it.

Meanwhile, Dexter's little nap turned into a full-time sleep-fest. He overexerted himself again, so Computress let him sleep as long as he possibly could. Dexter was curled up much like a kitten, smiling in his sleep with his glasses still on his face. He was dreaming about how he won another science fair by inventing a medicine for burn victims that quickly healed their skin without the need for grafting.

It was close to midnight but Lou was making his way to the ruins to get Susan's stuff but it was difficult for him to get around because he could not take SCAMPERS without much of a problem from the KND pilots. It was a long journey for him and it took several hours, even after he convinced the SCAMPER pilot to fly him there and got the aid of a Skyway agent. Lou ran as fast as he could while keeping to the paths in the Ruins but it was very dark and hard to see, and the noises the monsters were making scared him. Normally he would have run back to Camp Kidney where it was a bit safer but he had to do this for Susan. For the first time in a long time she showed genuine affection and he couldn't let her down no matter how scared he was.

Soon he found the two log cabins in the clearing that overlooked the bluffs; one of them suffered fire damage, probably from a lightning storm. Lou went to the front of the unburnt one and a large metal '2' hung above the door. He opened the door slowly and went inside and turned on the light.

"So this is where Suzie stays…" Lou said, walking around. He went up to her dresser and picked out a simple outfit for her and set it aside. He wondered how she lived here in the middle of nowhere; he checked her refrigerator and only found three green apples in it. He decided that after he picked her up from the hospital she'd live with him in his house in Genius Grove. He lived alone so he had plenty of room for another person. He grabbed an apple and munched on it, thinking of the preparations he'd have to make for when Susan moved in; not even considering the possibility of her saying 'no' to that offer. Lou took off his boots and mask and sat on Susan's bed, he was exhausted from his journey there and fell asleep quickly and didn't dream about anything.

Lou woke up the next morning when his phone alarm went off. He quickly jumped up and went to use the bathroom and was proud to see how neat and clean it was. 'That's my niece,' he said to himself. He heard a motorcycle pull up outside the cabin and then a soft knock on the door. Lou opened it and saw a young man with sugar-pink hair covering his left eye and his other eye was gray. The boy was pale-skinned and lanky, and wearing a black and red leather outfit. The jacket he was wearing had a red 'M' written over his heart. He was holding his motorcycle helmet in his arms.

"Uh, you're not Susan." The boy said. "You're her uncle. Where is she?"

Lou was confused, "she's in the hospital. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm her friend Sugar, I am Mandark's cousin. We were supposed to go on a bike ride today. What happened?" Sugar asked in a soft tone. "She got hurt by Vilgax and I'm supposed to go pick her up soon." Lou said still eying the boy oddly. His hair was naturally pink because it was the color of his eyebrows and eyelashes, 'how bizarre', Lou thought.

"I can take you on my bike. We'd get to the hospital in no time." Sugar said smiling, "That is if you don't already have a way of getting there?"

Lou looked over at the motorcycle, what a sexy beast that bike was. Leather seats and a shiny black paint job with some red sparkles in it, the words 'The Retribution' were painted on the side in red and silver. "Do you have another helmet?" Lou asked. "Yes I do, I'd never take another person on my bike without a helmet. I even brought tiny helmets for her nanos." Lou already liked him. "Are you her boyfriend?" he asked. Sugar blushed a bit, "no I'm not her boyfriend. Grab your stuff and let's go get her."

Lou went inside and grabbed the clothing he had to give Susan and handed it to Sugar, who put it into a leather bag on the side of his bike after taking out the spare helmet and giving it to Lou. Lou took off his Toiletnator mask and put the helmet on; Sugar put the mask with Susan's clothes and got on the bike, holding onto Sugar's waist. "You don't have to hold on so tight; I didn't even take off yet." Lou loosened his grip a bit, "Sorry," he said. Sugar kicked up the kickstand and turned on the bike and let it purr a bit before he took off, "what hospital?" he asked Lou. "The one at the space port." Lou said.

Sugar smirked, "it'll be at least an hour before we get there at top speed but I know some good shortcuts." and took off in a flash. He popped a wheelie and nearly scared the life out of Lou who was now gripping Sugar with an ungodly amount of force. Sugar laughed and sped off down the road. Lou felt like he died almost instantly; he wasn't one for speed or heights or anything like that. Sugar slowed down a bit but still drove pretty fast, scaring any of the monsters or creatures nearby and was very careful not to run over any rogue turtles. "So Suzie told you about me?" Lou asked Sugar, talking over the engine. "Yeah she did!" Sugar said, "she didn't sound too excited about it though." Soon they found themselves driving through the Twisted Forest which was a tricky area for a motorcycle.

Sugar had to slow down going around curves and down hills; otherwise he would have ran off the road and killed himself and Lou. "I think I'm gonna kill Vilgax for hurting Sooz," Sugar said, "He's lucky he didn't kill her or I'd obliterate him and his race." Lou felt the same.

Susan had been awake for a while and was no longer restrained to the bed but still had the IV with saline in her arm which made her extremely uncomfortable. She was cuddled with her nanos under her warm hospital blanket resting and had just eaten breakfast. Her Dexter nano was nuzzling her cheek with his. "You are too cute," she said petting Dexter's head and smiling. "Thank you for taking my advice about your uncle. You will thank me later I promise." He said. Her Dee Dee nano was having her hair stroked by Mandark who was more than happy to do it. "When did you get to be so smart Dex?" Susan asked. "I can feel it in your soul Sooz," he said, "I just derived my advice from what I can feel."

"What do you feel Dex?" she asked lightly poking his tiny nose with her fingertip. "I feel Lots of things. Your loneliness, your fears, your anger, sometimes I can feel when you're hungry and what you want to eat." He said giggling. "Yeah, we all can feel it." Mandark chirped; Dee Dee nodded. "I really love you little things." Susan said. "We love you too," Dee Dee said. Susan looked over at a clock on the wall, "It's almost noon," she said, "Lou will be here soon I hope and I can get out of here. I'll treat you guys to some icecream."

Lou and Sugar had taken a pit stop in Pokey Oaks at a gas station so they could get a quick bite to eat and some gas for the bike, Sugar took the opportunity to call Susan while filling up the tank. Lou was beside him sipping coffee.

Susan picked up her phone, "hey."

"Hi it's Sugar."

Susan smiled, "Oh hi, what's going on?"

"Do you remember that we were supposed to go for a joy-ride on Mandark's new motorcycle today without him knowing?"

"Oh, right! I am in the hospital though, I'm sorry."

"Oh I know you're in the hospital because I am with Lou at the moment at a gas station in Pokey Oaks. We're on our way to come get you but we're a bit delayed."

"How'd you meet up with Uncle Lou?"

"He was at your cabin this morning getting your stuff. I took him along for the ride; he doesn't seem to like bikes very much. I think he ruptured my spleen he was holding onto me so tight."

"Please don't kill him." Susan said, "He's all I got left on the family tree. Family twig, rather."

Sugar chuckled, "Yikes! Gas prices sky-rocketed since Fuse got here. Good thing I'm using Mandark's credit card or I'd be broke."

"Mandark is gonna kill you when he finds out you took his bike and his credit card."

"It's not my fault this thing is a gas-guzzler besides, it's fun and we have to test it anyway. We really need to fix this engine so it runs on water or something."

"I won't tell him if you won't tell him." Susan chuckled.

"Come on let's go!" Lou said excitedly, throwing away his coffee cup. Sugar looked over at the gas counter and hung the hose back on the hook and swiped Mandark's credit card through the machine and paid for the gas. "Gotta go, Sooz; your uncle is getting impatient."

"See you guys soon!" Susan said cheerfully and hung up. "I hope Uncle Lou isn't in the Toiletnator costume still."

"He probably is," said the little Mandark nano, "have you ever seen him without it?"

"Yeah, but usually he's in his plumber outfit if he's not in his costume."

"Is he a space plumber?" Dexter asked. Susan downright near died laughing at the thought of Lou being a Plumber. "Absolutely not Dexter he's a regular plumber." She said between giggles, "he would have blown up our galaxy by now if he was a space Plumber."

Sugar and Lou took off again for the hospital following the Dexlabs monorail shuttle bus that ran from Peach Creek to Marquee Row. Susan was still pretty mad about her jacket getting cut up when the doctors could have simply unzipped it, but they have their procedures. She convinced herself that she would ask Mandark for another one for saving his life for the umpteenth time. She was getting anxious now to see Sugar, Lou and to get that needle out of her vein. Sugar drove through Morbucks towers and finally to Offworld Plaza. Ben was standing by the fountain still and Vilgax was on the hospital awning quietly seething. Ben heard the purr of the motorcycle from the distance and figured it was Sugar but wasn't expecting the Toiletnator to be with him. Sugar pulled up in front of Ben and let Lou get off of the bike then set up the kickstand and took out Susan's things and Lou's mask which he promptly put back on.

"Hi Ben," Sugar said, putting his and Lou's helmet in the leather bag on the side of the bike, "can you watch my baby for me while we go pick up Sooz?"

Ben looked over the bike and almost had to stop himself from drooling, "Sure but don't let Kevin ever see this; he might be tempted to steal it."

"That's Mandark Industries property right there; he'd face a gigantic lawsuit." Sugar chuckled to himself. Mandark was one to threaten to sue someone at the drop of a hat. Lou followed behind Sugar into the hospital carrying Susan's things in his arms, both ignored Vilgax's presence on the awning. Sugar walked up to the same blonde nurse and smiled at her. "We're here to pick up a Susan Silverbullet."


	5. Chapter 5: Roses

The same blonde nurse nodded at the two strange men, "She is in the same room as yesterday."

"Thank you," Lou said, leading Sugar to the same room. Susan was sitting up with her nanos in her lap. "Suzie!" Lou said, delighted.

"Hi Uncle Lou." Susan said. Sugar walked in, "Hi Sooz!"

"Sugar!" Susan said, she was a lot more excited to see him. He went over to her and hugged her. Susan winced because she was still sore from the fight. "I brought your clothes," Lou said, holding them up.

"Thanks," Susan said, "can you two leave for a moment so I can change?"

"Sure," Sugar said, picking up Susan's nanos. "We'll be outside waiting for you." Lou left Susan's clothes at the foot of the bed and left with Sugar closing the door behind him. Susan took off the scrubs and left them on the hospital bed and put on her jeans and a black t-shirt and her sneakers.

Sugar was nuzzling Susan's nanos. "I missed you guys," he said to them. "We missed you too!" Dee Dee chirped.

Susan came out of her room and took her nanos back into her arms. "Why aren't you in regular clothes?" she asked Lou. Lou stammered, "well, I uh, I didn't have time to change yet."

Susan was embarrassed again, mortified even. "We should get going then," she said. "Ah, I was going to take you for a joy ride on Mandark's new bike but since you're still recovering maybe you should just go home and rest." Sugar said. Susan nodded, "I am not sure how I am going to make it back up to the cabin from here though."

"I have a solution to your problem!" Lou said cheerfully, "you can live with me!"

"Say what?" Susan asked in a deadpan tone.

"You can live with me! I have plenty of room!" Lou said, smiling. "Your cabin is so small and lonely and bare. Great toilet though!" Sugar snickered at the toilet comment. "A-any way I think it'd be a good idea if you lived with me in Genius Grove where it's safer and closer to everything." Lou really wanted to be as close to Susan as possible. He couldn't protect her if she was far away in the bluffs, and he was also really lonely himself.

Susan really didn't want to live with him, she liked being alone and all. She was never bothered by anything and it was very quiet out in the bluffs. "I'm sorry, I don't think it's a good idea," she said, trying to be sincere.

"Why not?" Lou sounded dispirited. "Because," Susan began to say but then she went silent. She couldn't find the right words. "Because?" Lou said. She couldn't lie to him, "I told you yesterday, you're embarrassing." She looked down at her shoes and awkwardly pointed her toes inward. Sugar frowned, Susan's little nanos sighed quietly. Dexter looked up at Susan with a very annoyed expression.

Susan stared blankly at him for a moment; then Dexter bit her arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not listening to me!" he yelled back. "How can you just bite me like that?!" She yelled, Sugar jumped. "Pipe down, Sooz!" Sugar said.

"My nano just bit me!" she cried looking at her arm. She had tiny little teeth marks but her skin wasn't broken, the marks weren't even red.

"A-are you ok? Let me see." Lou said leaning in. Susan turned away from him.

"Don't make me bite you again, Susan." Dexter said, annoyed and serious. Sugar grabbed Dexter by his little waist and held him out at arm's length. The little Dexter nano was wiggling and pushing against Sugar's hands trying to get free.

"What has gotten into you Dex?" Sugar asked, bringing Dexter up to his face. Dexter crossed his little arms and shot a dirty look at Susan.

"I cause trouble wherever I go. It's not even the good kind, I guess I'll leave." Lou said, turning around. Susan felt guilty and finally got the message her Dexter nano was trying to tell her, "alright," she said, "I'll move in with you but only until the war is over." Lou turned around and ran up to Susan and hugged her tightly. "That's great!" Lou was full of joy he could barely contain it. Susan was not too happy and groaned, "this is going to be a real test of my patience."

Sugar chuckled, Dexter let out a sigh of relief, "finally."

Lou let go of Susan and she backed up a bit. "We have to set some ground rules first though."

"Sure Suzie!" Lou said, "Anything." Susan sighed, "No wearing that costume when we're out doing non-villain stuff together."

"Aw...ok."

"No hiding in the toilet or the tank."

"Alright."

"And no making me dress up like Flush Girl again."

"O-ok."

The three left the hospital, Susan tried to ignore Vilgax who was standing around on the hospital awning looking around at the people and monsters walking about. "Thanks for bringing Lou with you Sugar."

"It's no problem sweetie," Sugar said lightly hugging Susan. "I've gotta go now, Mandark's gonna kill me if I keep his bike from him for much longer."

"Okay. See you soon." Susan said, letting go of Sugar and taking her Dexter nano back into her arms. Sugar geared up and got onto the bike and drove off toward Tech Square. Lou took Susan on the long, tiring trip back to his home in Genius Grove which was very close to Mandark's old house which was now an infected zone. "What'll I do for clothes? Everything I had is back in the cabin and I didn't have much anyway." Susan asked Lou. "I'll buy you all the stuff you need, don't you worry!" He said cheerfully. He always did spoil her and her sister when they were little kids.

Always busy, Mandark was toiling away in his laboratory on some new invention. Rather than working on finding out what was wrong with Green's sick nano, Mandark poured all his energy into his new project: creating the perfect rose for Dee Dee. Sugar parked the bike in the garage behind Mandark's lab and hung his helmet off of the handle bars. Sugar walked into Mandark's lab, calling for him but got no answer back. Sugar stopped a Mandroid for a moment and asked it where Mandark was.

"The handsome and brilliant Mandark is currently busy creating scientific miracles in his botany laboratory." The robot answered in his tinny voice and promptly wheeled away. "Thanks," Sugar said, making his way to the botany lab. The botany lab was deep underground but plants thrived and grew under the sun-like lights Mandark developed himself in special pots. Rows and rows of large rose bushes blossomed in all shades of pink, some of which sparkled in the light. Some of the rose bushes had vines crawling up the support beams; and none of the bushes had thorns on them. Mandark was sitting in a comfortable chair with his laptop on his knees typing away. Sugar came in and smelled the air, "It's so warm and moist in here unlike the rest of your lab. It's really nice, it smells good too."

"Are you saying the rest of my lab stinks?" Mandark said.

"No, it doesn't have a smell, it's too sterile. I love plants and stuff like that."

"Nature is disgusting."

"So why are you working on these flowers again?"

Mandark looked up at Sugar with a dreamy look in his eyes, "They're for my love, Dee Dee! She deserves to have her very own rose if that super model hack Heidi Klum has one. My roses will be hailed the most beautiful and I will name it after their inspiring beauty, Dee Dee. She will have to kiss me then and of course she'll fall in love with me too. They'll stand out among her other plants in the organic garden she has going on." He sighed happily, imagining the joyful smile on Dee Dee's face when presented with the roses.

"So does that mean they're done?" Sugar asked, plucking one large rose off of the vine next to him.

"Absolutely not! Do you see in row A, how the rosebuds look sort of like a ballerina?"

Sugar looked over to the roses in row A; they had a small bud in the center with some outer petals open and curved downward, with two little pink stamen hanging out of the sides of the bud like ballerina arms in a curtsy position. "It's pretty." Sugar said. "I am trying to get that rose to be like the large rose in your hand, much bigger buds. They aren't cross-breeding correctly for some reason. I feel like Mendel." Mandark sighed, trying to figure out what the problem was in the roses' genetics on his computer.

"I think she'd love them all." Sugar said, encouragingly.

"They _need_ to be perfect, Sugar. They are all far from perfect."

"So what exactly are you aiming for?"

"They have to have large blooms, and their buds need to look like row A's. Then they have to be slightly sparkly in the sun and smell just like Dee Dee. I already figured out how to keep them all from growing thorns. I think she'd really appreciate the crawling roses, they'd look so beautiful growing along the side of her house."

"I thought you hated nature. These roses are softening you up."

"I am just thinking of my love and what she likes! I can learn to love what she loves…" Mandark shouted.

"Lower your voice, you're scaring the roses," Sugar said, sticking his tongue out at Mandark.

"I like to believe that my voice soothes them. They will be hearing me a lot after Dee Dee asks me to marry her!" Sugar sighed and giggled to himself.

"Sugar where is my credit card?" Mandark asked, reaching for his wallet in his pocket, "I seem to have misplaced it."

"Uhm…" Sugar said, "I borrowed it when I went to test out your bike. You know I had to drive Lou to the hospital to pick up Susan because she had to save your sorry self from Vilgax. You owe her a thank you or something."

"I don't owe her anything I never asked her to go, in fact I asked her _not_ to go!"

"You're scaring the roses again."

"I am not! Give me back my credit card. You're going to ruin my score."

Sugar took out his wallet and gave Mandark back his credit card. "The bike works perfectly, she's a dream." Sugar said. "Thank you, and don't take her out for any more joy rides without telling me first." Mandark said, "I want to drive her at least once you know."

Meanwhile Susan had just walked into Lou's home. It was clean and cozy and nothing had changed from when she was a little girl. "You know where the guest room is," Lou said, "make yourself comfortable I'll make you something to eat." Susan looked around, the same blue walls, the same creaky stair case and the same photo of Lou and his dead wife Cherise. She was so beautiful, a young woman with short wavy red hair and bright blue eyes. They were both smiling in their wedding photo, unaware of the tragedies their future together held. Cherise died long ago, when Susan was only four and so Susan didn't have many memories of her.


	6. Chapter 6: Lab Aid

Lou had gone up the stairs to him room and changed into dark blue jeans and an oversized green sweat shirt and put his Toiletnator costume in a box and shoved it under his bed. Susan took off her boots and left them at the door and walked up the steps to the guest room which is where she and Ashley used to sleep in when they visited their aunt and uncle. The same green walls and the same soft bed was there, nothing had changed at all. Susan went over to the window and looked at the back yard. The small in-ground pool was still there, and so were the lawn chairs and even the grass still looked the same. Right across the street behind another row of houses was a familiar shape: Mandark's old home which was now an infected zone. Lou came into her room, "If you want, we can go shopping now to get you some new things. I know you're going to need a toothbrush and some clothing. I'll pay for it all; you don't have to worry about price or anything Suzie." He smiled big.

Susan looked over at him and smiled back, "you don't have to spoil me," she rubbed her nose with the back of her left hand, "but I appreciate the gesture. I don't mind if we go now." She looked at her Dexter nano who winked back at her.

Meanwhile, Alse was at Dexlabs helping Dexter around his laboratory and caring for the nanos which were sick. They were in the back of the lab standing next to a large white marble counter. "I had gotten an e-mail from Mandark earlier that Green Uno's Dee Dee nano was corrupted. Apparently the Fusion Matter used to make her wasn't refined enough and she's falling apart. The more Green uses her and has her out, the sooner she'll degrade. Eventually she'll stop working and die." Dexter said, looking over his notes on a clipboard. Alse's Dexter and Utonium nanos were sitting on Dexter's shoulder reading over his notes, double checking the facts. Dexter didn't mind the extra company at all but Alse's Mandark nano was a little jealous that he was being ignored, so sat on Alse's shoulder just observing everything quietly.

"You say it as if she's a toy…'working'." Alse said handing out biscuits to a Juniper Lee, Vilgax and Courage nanos. They were sitting in shallow cardboard boxes of their own no bigger than a shoebox on some cotton fluff. All of them were sick and degrading. The sick nanos quietly ate their nutritional meal.

"If it is the Fusion Matter that is corrupted, is it that Fuses' minions are becoming weaker or is it the human that synthesizes the nano?" Utonium questioned. The Dexter nano adjusted his glasses and thought for a moment, "Perhaps it's both."

"It's neither," Dexter said, "It's the refining machinery. It works like a sickness, but it's not a virus or a germ like Mandark initially thought."

"I was wondering why no one got sick when Fuse landed here. Usually the first thing that happens to natives when strangers come is everyone gets sick and dies." Dexter looked over at Alse and nodded, "It is suspicious that no humans got sick from the Fusion Matter…like an allergy or something like it. This obviously is no virus or germ hurting the nanos because there is no evidence to support it. You see, during the refining process, the Fusion Matter loses its volatile properties but retains its magical properties. It no longer fights the genes the nano is made with. From my evidence it looks as if it's not refined properly, the Fusion Matter fights back against the genes, like an auto-immune disease. It's almost like HIV for nanos. The Fusion Matter may hurt you because it stings and burns, but in actuality it's an excellent antibacterial. It's been killing off the germs and destroying viruses in the atmosphere high above us; however this can hurt humans over time because it's going to weaken our immune systems. We do need some germs to survive like E-coli in our digestive tract. The Fusion Matter even when refined is too hot of a substance to allow germs to live and it melts viruses down. Why do I feel like I'm rambling?"

"You are. Hm…" Alse said, "So how can we refine it better?" Dexter put his notes down and walked up to Alse, "well it's not 'we' it's the machines that do the Fusion Matter refining. Though Mandark's refining machines are nearly identical to mine I have the feeling that they are subpar; I check my machines twice a day to make sure they're running at 100%. I am more than sure Mandark is distracted if he sent Green's nano's information over to me instead of trying to figure it out for himself."

"Then I'll have to go beat some sense into Mandark's head with my trusty ol' Cadaver."

Cadaver was Alse's weapon, a slightly oversized bat that was really heavy but she could lift it without much effort. Usually girls had all their power in their legs but Alse was always going against the grain and developed her upper arms from all her years of playing softball in her schoolgirl years. She could easily knock someone's block off with one effortless, graceful swing. Alse was in no way masculine, however she wasn't feminine either. She was just Alse; there was no other possible way to explain that. Something about her intrigued Dexter. He did love to solve difficult puzzles and Alse was quite the brainteaser.

Alse had soft features but hard muscles hidden away, masquerading as delicate curves. At any moment Alse could change from a sweet girl to a hardened warrior. She was sweetest around animals and nanos; which were quite possibly her two and only weaknesses. Dexter had a hard time figuring out what exactly made Alse tick, but for all he knew it could've been a bomb. She was always flat-out honest about how she felt, and never held back her claws but at the same time Dexter felt she was hiding something and he was determined to figure out what it was. Sometimes Dexter would take careful notes about Alse's personality and reactions to things in a little green notebook he kept in his nightstand's drawer. It wasn't an obsession; it was more of a naggy math problem that didn't want to be solved.

Alse on the other hand really appreciated Dexter's company, and was very happy to help him out even if it was to do repetitive, tedious tasks. He was a genius but he didn't talk down to her like Mandark did to her and everyone else. She also felt that she owed him a little for being one of the people to invent her nanos which made her incredibly happy and often times saved her life in battle.

"That sounds like a good idea but I unfortunately need to have Mandark around for a little longer if we're going to fight Fuse, but thanks for the offer." Dexter chuckled a bit. Alse's Utonium nano sighed. The little Mandark nano pressed his cheek to Alse's, "you wouldn't really do that would you?" he sadly asked her.

Alse thought for a moment, "Well, I wouldn't _kill_ him. You have to admit he does need a good kick in the teeth or something. The way he treats people is disgusting."

"I am foolishly hoping that one day he'll outgrow that personality the same way he outgrew his shorts. Those pants or lack of are an absurd affront to my eyes." Dexter said, taking the miniature version of himself off of his shoulder and sitting him in the box next to Juniper. "There is a difference in their skin color as well, Juniper looks paler."

"They're also not talking; usually you can't get Vilgax to shut up." Alse said, lightly petting her Dexter nano. The sick Courage nano whimpered, "It's painful to talk. Aroo." He whined. Alse gently pet his head, "you'll be fine soon; Dexter will heal you." She said soothingly. "Ok." Courage whined. The little Dexter nano gently brushed Juniper's hair out of her face and curiously looked her over. Juniper rubbed her eye and yawned. "I think you should chew out Mandark about his machines." The Dexter nano said to his larger form. Dexter rubbed his chin, "I don't want to get into a fight with Mandark again."

"I'll call him for you," Alse said, whipping out her cell phone. "Be professional about it, please." Dexter said. Mandark felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he picked it up without looking at the phone; his eyes were too busy being glued to his laptop's screen; still trying to figure out why some of the roses wouldn't cross-breed. "This is Mandark." He said.

"This is Alse." Mandark nearly dropped his phone, "what do _you_ want?!" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Don't take that tone with me, Susan! Listen, Dexter tells me your machines that refine Fusion Matter refining machines are subpar! Fix them and fix them now or nanos are going to die!" Alse yelled into the phone. Dexter sighed, "I said act professional!"

"This is my 'professional'," Alse snapped. Dexter backed away a bit, "go on…" he quietly said to her. "My machines are top-notch and cutting edge! How dare you scream at me that they're subpar, they aren't and are working at top efficiency! And never call me Susan again!" Mandark said defensively. "Well, obviously not if Dexter's are and the nanos are getting sick and degrading."

Alse explained what Dexter had told her about the Fusion Matter being anti-bacterial and the disease was in fact not a virus or a germ. Mandark hung up the phone, "he hung up on me!" Alse yelled, very angry. "I wonder why…" Dexter said sarcastically. "I'm gonna kill him." Alse said angrily. "I think I'll have Susan or someone else check up on Mandark's machines for us." Dexter said, "Not that he deserves to have someone else do the work. He is obviously too busy with something else to care." Alse picked up her Dexter nano and held him closely. "Susan's weird," Alse said, "she's like a girl version of Mandark only dumber."


	7. Chapter 7: Bitter Sugar

"Well that may be so, but I don't think it's correct to say someone is stupider than Mandark. I believe he's about as ignorant as a person can get." Dexter said, "I don't know Susan well but I can't say she's stupid." Alse shrugged, "I didn't think she was all that deep." Dexter handed Alse her Utonium nano, "I'd hate to hear what you think of me," Dexter smirked. "I think we're done for today. I'll call Susan myself. I'll also have to call Green and update him on what's going on with his nano; and I'll also most likely put out some sort of message or warning about it."

"Well I can help you with some of that." Alse said. "It's alright, you did enough for me today; you can leave now. Computress can take care of some of the brunt work. She should be almost done recharging by now anyway. Thank you for your help again Alse." Alse sighed, "Ok fine, if you insist I guess I'll go. See you tomorrow!" She said, leaving his lab and walking to her apartment nearby.

Meanwhile Susan was shopping in the Pokey Oaks mall with her uncle and he was giving her trouble. She insisted that she pay for her own clothing but he would hold her back from the register and paid for the things himself. They had spent all day shopping and out of politeness Susan chose the cheapest clothing; the bulk of which was in black and red. "Uncle Lou I appreciate you doing this for me but I don't want to feel like I'm a burden or I'm taking advantage of you." Susan said. "Oh you are no burden Suzie! I want to help you. You aren't taking advantage of me I promise." Lou said cheerfully. "That is so nice of you," Susan's Dee Dee nano chirped, floating next to Susan's head. Her Mandark nano was on her shoulder while Dexter sat on Lou's shoulder. Lou was holding several large paper shopping bags while Susan had only three. Lou refused to let her carry more than that. "Thank you little Dee Dee," Lou said to the tiny pink ballerina. Susan's phone rang while they were walking back to Lou's house. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Greetings this is Dexter." Dexter said from the other end.

"How can I help you?" Susan asked, puzzled.

"You are friends with Mandark, correct?"

"Not really, I'm good friends with his cousin."

"You do have access to his lab though, yes?"

"Yes."

"Can you please do me a favor and check on the efficiency of his Fusion Matter refining equipment? Some of the nanos that are being created are failing and it's due to the refining process however my machines are running at 100% as usual. Alse tried calling Mandark a moment ago but he was hostile as usual and didn't listen to her."

"Sure," Susan said, "I'll talk to Sugar later and see what we can do. I'll let you know what's going on then. Bye." Susan hung up before Dexter could respond. Susan explained to Lou what happened. "So you work for Mandark now?" Lou asked Susan. "Yes and no, I'm really good friends with his cousin but sometimes I am Mandark's assistant in the lab. I don't get paid though but I do notice I get some extra FM when I do missions for him. I'm betting that's Sugar's doing though." Susan smiled. "I hope he's good to you." Lou said sternly. "Which one?" Susan asked. "Uh, well, b-both of them." Lou stammered. "Sugar's good, Mandark is sometimes a pain, but he's like that with everyone. So I think I can say they're good to me." Susan nodded. "That's good because if it were any other way I'd flush them to kingdom come!" Lou said triumphantly.

Susan giggled, "Thanks Uncle Lou." Lou smiled, "No problem!"

Lou took Susan home and took out her new clothing on the kitchen table. He started to cut the tags off of everything and got ready to wash the new clothes. Susan took her new sneakers up to her bedroom and threw away her old ones which were pretty ratty and worn. Lou put all the clothing into one of the shopping bags and brought it down to the basement where he kept the washer and dryer and put the clothes in and washed them. He went back upstairs and started preparing a simple dinner of macaroni and cheese made from scratch. He was overjoyed to have treated Susan to new clothing and to make her dinner. Susan did not feel the same; she felt like she was a burden and she still had trouble adjusting to being around him.

Once dinner was finished cooking Lou called for Susan and her nanos. He set up a bowl for himself and Susan and one for her nanos to share from with three little forks next to it. He also set up three tall glasses filled with cold iced tea; the one for the nanos had three straws in it so they could easily drink from it. When Susan walked into the kitchen she was delighted to see that Lou had set up a place for her nanos at the table. "It smells so good!" the little Dee Dee shouted. "Yeah it does," Dexter nodded in agreement. "Dig in," Lou said sitting down. Susan sat her nanos on the table by their bowl and sat in her chair, "This looks great." She said. "Thank you," Lou smiled from ear to ear, "I'm glad you're here to share this with me." Susan smiled awkwardly and began to eat. She noticed her nanos had some trouble holding their forks but they eventually figured it out by holding the fork with both of their hands and scooping up the food for one of the other nanos. "They aren't used to cutlery?" Lou asked. "No, they're also not used to sitting at a table. I usually used to feed them myself." Susan said.

Lou looked at the nanos feeding each other and wondered if there was anything cuter in the world. "I think they'll get used to it soon. Do they sell special forks and stuff for them?"

"Yes," Susan said, "they sell little clothes for them and glasses, costumes, beds, hats, even little mittens for the winter." Lou chuckled to himself, "I bet the tiny mittens get lost easily."

"Probably," Susan said between forkfuls of the food, "I really only have pajamas for them and I always keep them in my pocket." Susan then realized she no longer had the pajamas for them because the hospital cut up her clothes. That also meant that the nanos have been wearing the same exact clothing for over three days in a row. "Oh no, I don't have pajamas for them anymore." She said.

Lou frowned, "I know we forgot something." He said. Susan shook her head, "It's fine; most people don't buy more than one set of clothing for their nanos so they're ok. It's not like nanos sweat or anything. I will just go and buy them some new things tomorrow." Dee Dee stood up excitedly and shouted, "Ooh can I get a new dress? And ballet shoes?" she bounced on the balls of her feet. Susan and Lou smiled, "of course you can get whatever you want." Susan said. Dee Dee jumped around and did a pirouette of joy. "Dee Dee you're such a beautiful dancer!" the Mandark nano said, Dexter sighed, "Just eat, Mandark." He said.

After dinner, Susan cleared the table and dropped the dishes in the sink. Lou put on some bright pink rubber gloves which he claimed were the last color left on the shelves at the supermarket and washed the dishes in the sink. By the time Lou was finished putting the clean dishes away the new clothes being washed were done. He moved the wet clothes out of the washer and into the dryer. Susan was up in her room thinking about what happened during the day. She then remembered the call she got from Dexter about Mandark's Fusion Matter refinery machines. Susan picked up her cell phone and dialed Sugar's number. Sugar was busy playing solitaire on Mandark's supercomputer when Susan called him. Sugar paused his game and picked up, "Hello!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey it's Sooz," Susan said, "Dexter called me earlier and explained something about some nanos being corrupted because of Mandark's FM refinery machines not working at full capacity or something."

Sugar nodded, "Uh, let me check it. Hold on a moment sweetie!" He said sweetly. Sugar brought up the program that monitored all of Mandark's machinery and he clicked through them until he found the FM refining machines. "Yeah it looks like one of them has a broken pressure valve. According to the computer it's only a tiny little crack but it's still making a huge impact. I'm gonna go and fix that right now." Sugar said in a serious tone, "even a tiny fracture could cause the FM machine to explode and it'd kill everyone in the area."

Susan gasped softly, "I had no idea it was so serious. I'm really glad I called then."

"I heard Alse tried to call earlier but Mandark was in a foul mood as usual. He's messing around trying to create the perfect rose for his perfect beloved Dee Dee."

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Susan said. "I know," Sugar said, "it's so sickeningly sweet isn't it? Well I have to go fix that machine now. I'll call you back later after I call Dexter when it's fixed. Bye Sooz!" Sugar said hanging up. Sugar got out of the chair and walked to the other end of the room and picked up his tools in a black metal toolbox with a red "M" painted on the front. Sugar took the elevator all the way down fifty flights to the very bottom of the lab where the FM refining machines were stored. There were six massive, black silo-shaped things that used immense pressure to refine the Fusion Matter all lined up in a row quietly hissing in the large, hot and humid room. Sugar quickly found the tiny crack no bigger than half an inch on the machine farthest to the left. The crack was in the dead center of the metal. Sugar thought to himself that the pressure inside the FM chamber must be too high if it's causing the extremely thick metal to crack even the slightest. That; or it was Mandark cutting corners again with costs. It wasn't that his company needed every penny in fact Mandark Industries had an immense surplus of cash; it was just Mandark's indelible greed that seemed to be a strong-enough motive to risk a lot of lives on something as important as the quality of an FM chamber. Sugar quickly put on his welding gloves and mask and began to hook up the welder to fix the 'injury' as Mandark would call it.

Sugar wondered what the place would be like if the chambers did explode. It'd kill everyone in the lab and it would melt through most of the building causing it to collapse under its own weight. In fact it might even damage part of Dexter's building across the square. Minus Sugar's probable death in that scenario it sounded like a rather good deal. Sugar has been plotting Mandark's death for a long time. His motive was indeed greed but it was also jealousy. Sugar was jealous of Mandark's success in the science and business fields. Sugar was no genius but he was a very skilled mechanic and learned quickly when it came to hands-on things. No matter how good Sugar got at something Mandark was always better or faster and overshadowed his cousin. Sugar was always told that living a good life was the best revenge but Sugar had a far different opinion: he was going to get sweet revenge by taking away Mandark's life and accomplishments to exploit for himself.

'Money is thicker than blood' Sugar always said to himself. As much as Sugar would have loved to see Mandark drown in a boiling hot pool of ill-refined Fusion Matter it just wasn't the right way to kill him. Sugar wanted the least damage to the building as possible and wanted the death to look like an accident or perhaps a suicide. At first Sugar wanted to re-wire a Mandroid with the orders to specifically kill Mandark in his sleep however rewiring a robot is easily tracked and Sugar would be busted in a heartbeat. Another idea Sugar had was poison but that was just as easily tracked. He was running out of patience and options and grew more and more loathing of Mandark each passing moment. Mandark of course was none-the-wiser about Sugar's murderous plot; too busy fruitlessly trying to impress Dee Dee than to care about anything else.


	8. Chapter 8: Charlie

Artemis was doing her weekly chore of washing Him's kitchen from floor to ceiling. The kitchen was large and full of many high-end cooking supplies. Him was quite the accomplished chef, so of course his kitchen had to keep up with him. There was a black marble table in the center of the room with a few matching chairs around it and a red carnation in a little white vase on top of the table. The kitchen itself was mostly decorated with tasteful red, pink and black framed photos and paintings on the walls opposite from the stove. Artemis, like everyone else, really enjoyed Him's cooking and was always grateful she was privileged to be able to have it every day.

Artemis had her hair tied back into a low pony tail to keep it out of her face while she worked. Armed with a spray bottle full of heavy-duty cleaner and endless paper towels she set to work. She enjoyed the fresh scent of the lemon cleaner she was using to sanitize the kitchen. She started with the counters first, then wiping down the refrigerator and eventually mopping the floor. By the time she was done the kitchen was gleaming like starlight. She stopped and looked at her work with pride.

"Oh Artemis are you still cleaning?" Him said in his cheery voice walking into the kitchen with Artemis' Him nano on his shoulder. "Oh my what splendid work you do." Him smiled at her. Artemis blushed, "Thank you," she said timidly. "Oh no, thank_ you_," Him said, "I was going to cook us our dinner but I don't want to spoil your hard work." He said gently handing the nano to Artemis.

"Oh no it's alright really. I don't mind cleaning and you're not really messy anyway." Artemis stammered, taking hold of her nano in her arms. Him chuckled, "well alright I'll cook if you insist." He said walking over to the closet to get his 'kiss the cook' apron and matching chef's hat. He skillfully prepared a meal of tender steak with al dente white rice and stuffed mushrooms. Even though Him had virtually unfettered powers and could summon the food with the click of his claw, he much preferred to craft every meal he makes by hand. After washing up Artemis set the table with fine china, as you would never find any other type of dishes or cutlery in his cupboards.

Him laid out the meal for the two of them to enjoy together. Artemis had her Him nano sit on her shoulder with it clutching a lock of her hair in his claw. She would cut up a small piece of the steak and mushroom and feed it to the nano between feeding herself. Him thought it was so delightful. "Is it just me or is the nano getting larger?" Him asked. "Nanos shouldn't grow," Artemis said, "Maybe I'm just getting smaller." Him chuckled. "Artemis, I had a thought earlier today. I know how you love Halloween as much as I do, and I thought that it'd be a great idea if we threw a Halloween party in the ball room which is seriously unused." He said between forkfuls of stuffed mushroom. Artemis' eyes brightened a bit, "Really? Here? Who would be invited?" she said excitedly. Him thought for a moment, "I guess anyone we wanted. I have this delightful idea of crossing Valentine 's Day with Halloween too." Artemis listened more intently, "how?" she asked excitedly. "I would have a bag of little plastic hearts all broken in half and each half would be about the size of someone's palm. Everyone who comes in the door picks one half and the person with the matching half would be their dance partner for the night."

Artemis smiled, "That sounds like a really fun idea." She giggled. "Indeed!" Artemis' Him nano chirped. "Oh I knew you'd like it!" Him said cheerfully. "I think it'd be a little _romantic _if we had a rule that everyone who attends should wear a mask to hide their identity until the end of the party. Switching heart pieces would of course be _discouraged_." He said. "It sounds like an amazing idea!" Artemis said. "Thank you dear," Him said, "and to think we only have two months to plan it!"

"That's plenty of time isn't it?" Artemis asked. "I don't know an extravagant party could take a long time to plan, especially with the war on our hands." The little nano said. Artemis had completely forgotten about the war. Things have been very dismal so she felt a party would brighten people up a bit; and the guests couldn't possibly be any safer when in Him's home. Now having a Halloween party seemed like an extremely good idea. "What will we need?" Artemis asked. "Well of course some decorations, costumes for you and I; and possibly your nano. What else is there? I mean I could just poof it all up but where's the fun in _that_?" Him asked Artemis.

"True, that wouldn't be as fun." She smiled, thinking about how fun it'd be to carve pumpkins with Him and to bake treats. She blushed a bit, "This is going to be extremely fun to do."

Susan was lying on her side on her bed gently nuzzling her nanos to her chest. "I hope none of us are corrupted," Dexter said, "We were made from Mandark's refined FM."

"Of course you're not," Susan said, "and if anything happens I'll rush over to the lab and have Mandark fix you." She hugged them tighter. "Speaking of Mandark," Dee Dee said, "when are you gonna tell him how you feel?" Susan blushed a bit, "You ask me this like once a week Dee Dee I told you it'd be never. It's never going to happen."

"Why not?" She asked. Susan sighed, "Because he doesn't like me like that and he's working so hard to win Dee Dee's attention. I would never have a chance anyway. He's been in love with her for-"

"Forever!" the Mandark nano shouted. "Right." Susan said. "Well I think you are stupid, Sooz." Dexter said pointing his little finger at her. "You should follow your heart."

"And my heart says they belong together." She said gently nudging her Dee Dee and Mandark nanos together. "Besides I'll get over it, remember that crush I had on that samurai Jack? I got over it like, a week later."

"At least you're mature enough and smart enough to understand when you're not wanted." Her Mandark nano said, nodding. Susan frowned a bit but she understood that the nano didn't mean harm by what he said. "Yeah I guess." Lou had finished folding Susan's clothes when they were dry and brought them up to her. "Here you go Suzie your clothes are all fresh now." He had on a smile that was almost too big for his face. Susan sat up and smiled back at him a bit awkwardly. "Thanks Uncle Lou." She got off of the bed leaving her nanos and walked over to Lou and took the clothes in her hands. "See you later." Lou said and left the room. Susan turned to her nanos and said "Now I can take my shower. Are you ready?" She left her black pajamas with matching black underwear on her bed and put the rest of her clothes away in the dresser which was across from the bed. "Sure!" Dee Dee said. Susan grabbed her nanos and clothes and brought them into the bathroom with her.

The bathroom was glorious. Beautiful painted blue walls with white tile around the walls halfway to the ceiling. A perfect sink, toilet bowl and tub in the most beautiful shade of bone white on the planet were all opposite each other in the room. The shower curtain was a deep blue color which matched the heavy shades on the window next to it. The bathroom was pretty large compared to other bathrooms Susan had been in. It was perfectly clean and neat. Above the toilet were some shelves which had toiletries and blue towels on them. Above the sink was a flat, square mirror with a simple white wooden border.

"It's so…clean." The Dexter nano stared in amazement. "Of course; Uncle Lou always kept his bathrooms neat and clean. He has this weird fixation with toilets you know." Susan said. She had set her clothes and nanos down in the sink and locked the bathroom door. She took off her clothes and put them in the hamper which was next to the sink. She undressed her nanos but left their clothes on the towel in the sink because they did not have another set anymore; she made sure to take the boys' glasses and leave them with their clothes. The boys could see perfectly without their glasses and they were purely aesthetic but Susan always made sure they took off their glasses before washing up so that they wouldn't break as they were fragile. She picked up her nanos in her arms and carried them over to the shower and let them go free-floating. Susan turned on the shower and adjusted the water to the right temperature and got in, washing herself and her nanos. Most of her nanos had a hard time washing themselves because of how short their arms were and how disproportionately large their heads are they often could not reach high enough to brush their own hair. Susan gently shampooed them and let them rinse off in the falling water. When they were finished Susan got out and wrapped up in the towel she set aside for herself and she grabbed another towel and wrapped her nanos in it.

"All snuggly?" She asked them. They nodded, "Very." Mandark said. Susan grabbed them and their clothes in her arms and brought them into her bedroom and got herself and her nanos redressed. "We smell yummy!" Dee Dee exclaimed, jumping on the bed. Susan picked up her phone and saw she missed a call from Sugar. She listened to the message.

"Hi Sooz this is Sugar. The tiny crack in one of the machines was putting the whole thing off-balance. The machines are _that_ delicate it's ridiculous. Anyway since it's fixed you can go ahead and call Dexter and let him know everything's fine and that Mandark Industries apologizes for any malformed nanos. Mandark said when he's on his break from the roses he'll work on some kinda antidote for the corrupted FM though Mandark doesn't want Dexter to know that. Anyway, thanks! Love ya babe." Susan shook her head and smiled, "The boy lives up to his name."

Susan dialed Dexter who was in the middle of going over his 'Alse notes'. "Hello?" Dexter said into his energy cube phone. "Hi Dexter; the machine is fixed and the company apologized for the corrupted FM. Sugar said Mandark was going to work on some kind of antidote for the corrupted FM inside the nanos but it's supposed to be a secret or something." Dexter thought for a moment, "I can guarantee you something is going to go wrong with that endeavor." Susan looked over at her nanos. She saw Dexter was sitting on the pillow watching Mandark and Dee Dee holding hands jumping on the bed. Susan giggled, "What is it? What's so funny?" Dexter asked. "Oh nothing, my nanos are being cute is all."

"I see," Dexter said, "well I am very busy and I have to go now, thank you for keeping me up to date with Mandark's blunders."

"Of course. See you around." Susan said hanging up. Dexter went back to his notes, "Alse hates pink, loud mouths, Ben Tennyson and girly-girls. Alse likes her bat Cadaver, animals and yellow." Dexter was hesitant to put himself down in the 'Alse likes' category in the notebook. He blushed a little and then quickly scribbled his name down into the 'likes' category.

"Right. She does like me. She offers to help me in the lab just about every day. She has to like me. It's obvious." But what he really wanted to know was if she liked him the way he wanted her to like him. He loved her toughness and smarts. Even though she intimidated him a bit he did feel protected around her. He was crushing on her and hard. He was too shy to actually ask her out so he just admired her from afar.

Meanwhile across the street Mandark was in his large bedroom sitting cross-legged on his red and black canopy bed playing some online game about kids saving the world from an alien invasion on his laptop. "This is too much like real life," He said to himself. He looked over at his dresser opposite the bed at his large tank with his beloved Mexican Red-knee tarantula Charlie relaxing in it. The tank had peat moss on the bottom, several large rocks, some fake plants and a half-buried clay pot in it. Charlie was usually hiding or sleeping in the pot. Mandark shut off his game and went over to his tarantula. "Hello my sweet." He said. He lifted the lid and putting his hand open inside the tank with his knuckles touching the floor. Charlie poked her head out of her pot and slowly walked into Mandark's hand. When she was all the way into his palm he gently and slowly lifted her out and cupped his other hand around her until he got back to the bed and put her on the blankets.

Charlie was your typical tarantula about the size of Mandark's palm. Full-grown at six years old she was a beauty with her gorgeous black body and red knees and fluffy-looking hair. She walked around a bit slowly and gracefully until she found a comfortable spot and stayed put. Mandark smiled at her, "You get prettier and prettier every day Charlie." Sugar knocked on Mandark's door and called out from behind it, "Hey, we need to talk."

"Fine, come in." Mandark said. Sugar ruined Mandark's moment with Charlie. Sugar opened the door. "I know I talked with you earlier about your FM refinery but I forgot to mention that your computer didn't give off the alarm it's supposed to and the program it's running on doesn't want to work and it's asking for your authorization and since I don't have your fingerprints I can't do it. I just wanted to let you know so you can fix it whenever you're free. Oh you have Charlotte out!" Sugar smiled walking over to the spider.

"It's Charlie." Mandark said shortly. "Well fine if you want to call her by her nickname." Sugar said sticking his tongue out. "But yes, please look into your alarm program."

"Alright I will. Just not now I'm busy." Mandark said, he was getting annoyed now.

"Doing?" Sugar said sitting next to Charlie.

"I am having some down time with Charlie. She needs love too."

"I guess but it's only a spider."

"Correction; she's _my_ spider."

"I'm sorry; I was never big on pets. Don't get me wrong though I do like her."

"Well if you're done you can leave now." Mandark said. Sugar got the hint, "Okay fine. Don't forget to work on the corrupted nano antidote."

"I won't." Mandark said. Sugar waved goodbye to Charlie who was trained to wave a leg back and then left the room.

Mandark turned to Charlie and said "Now where were we?"


	9. Chapter 9: Esther

Mandark looked at Charlie who was facing him. He often confided in his spider since he was often too lazy or paranoid to keep a diary and knew that she wouldn't judge him. "I am having trouble crafting the perfect rose for my perfect love Dee Dee. Ah Dee Dee, such a magnificent woman she's growing into. It terrifies me that she lives in that house all alone, especially when there are monsters trying to dig into it to get her brother's obsolete scientific secrets."

Charlie walked around the bed again slowly creeping. "Are you listening to me?" Mandark asked, knowing full well that Charlie couldn't understand a thing other than to wave back when someone else waved at her. "Of course you're not." He sighed, "I guess it's better than just talking to myself."

Mandark looked over at Charlie again and saw that she was too close to the edge of the bed. He panicked and jumped up and caught her in his hands before she could fall off. "Charlie you know you're too delicate to walk over there and if you fall your little body would break apart." Charlie innocently sat in Mandark's hands. Mandark put her back into her tank and locked the lid. "I have got to train you to avoid corners and edges. I can teach you to wave at someone but I can't teach you to be safe. It figures." Charlie crawled back into her pot. Mandark left his room and went on the semi-long walk through his lab to get to his supercomputer to fix the buggy program. He sat in his chair and typed away until the program was repaired. "Finally;" He said out loud to himself, "that took longer than I thought." Mandark checked the time, it was only six-fifteen. He decided he'd check his company's e-mails and wasn't surprised to see he had another e-mail from Frankie Foster complaining about the Imaginasium's design.

The Imaginasium is an extension of Mandark's lab right next to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends to make it easier to study Mac and Bloo because it seemed that imaginary energy weakened Fuse. Frankie always complained about the look of the building; usually comparing it to something gothic and scary and sometimes an eyesore. She continued to plead that he changes the design of the building to fit the more Victorian-style of the Fosters building. Of course Mandark refused, arguing that it was _his_ style and he wasn't going to change it for _anyone. _It was Frankie's own fault for agreeing to let him build the Imaginasium. Mandark was tired of the complaint e-mails from Frankie. 'I could send Sugar to reason with Frankie,' he thought to himself. No, he couldn't. He needed Sugar around to repair all the broken Mandroids. Mandark wasn't about to go himself because he wanted to finish up with the roses for Dee Dee and the antidote for the nanos. That left just one other option: make Susan go.

'I might as well send a Mandroid,' he said to himself. Mandark sighed, 'I'll have to get her a uniform.' Mandark called when Susan was in the middle of towel-drying her hair which was still a little damp. "Hello?" She switched her phone to be on speaker and sat with her nanos which were still bouncing around on the bed. They listened intently to the conversation.

"It's me." Mandark said.

"How can I help you?" Susan said taking the towel out of her hair and putting it in the hamper with the towel the nanos were wrapped in earlier. "I want to hire you as a representative for my company."

"What?! Really?!" Susan asked excitedly, then caught herself, "I-I mean…really?"

"Yes; really. You'll be the first human representative besides my lawyers."

'I must be dreaming!' Susan screamed inside her head. 'Oh God I must've gotten put into a coma when Vilgax threw me into the wall. I cannot seriously be awake!' she thought. "I'll do it."

"It requires a uniform."

Susan's eyes narrowed, "What _kind_ of uniform?"

"Red and black."

"That's unspecific but right up my alley…"

"I can't really describe it; you'll have to come see it for yourself."

"What do I have to do as a representative?"

"Isn't it obvious? You represent me." He said a bit condescendingly.

"Well yeah but what _else_?" Susan tapped her foot.

"Well since you accepted, tomorrow you'll have to talk to Francis Foster about her complaints with my Imaginasium's look and displays."

"Oh, that's easy." Susan said.

"Good, because I can't get her off of my back. Get here at 9:00 am sharp. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Bring your Dee Dee nano." He said, hanging up fast.

Susan scoffed, "I think he only hired me to see _you_, Dee Dee. Come on my babies," Susan said scooping up her nanos into her arms after putting her phone on her bed, "I gotta tell Uncle Lou." Susan went down the stairs to the living room where Lou was watching some home improvement show, specifically an episode about a bathroom overhaul. "Hi Suzie!" Lou said excitedly, "I was just about to go get you. See I bought this horror movie a while ago but I didn't have the uh, guts to watch it by myself. Are you interested?" He held up the DVD box. "Sure…" Susan said, "I came down to tell you that I got hired to be a Mandark Industries Representative." She said proudly.

"Really?" Lou asked. "Why? When do you start?"

"I don't know. Mandark was never one to make much sense. I guess he just needs the extra help since the war is keeping him busy. I start tomorrow."

"I don't think it's a good idea. You just got out of the hospital."

"I know and my neck is still a bit sore but I think I can do it. If I can fall from a skyscraper and live with my nanos' help I think I can handle a little lab work."

"It's Mandark."

"And?"

"It's Mandark."

"So…?"

"Can't you work for Dexter? He's nicer." Lou pleaded.

"A job is a job. It'll help with the war and I should be safe." Susan cooed.

"Well if it's what you really want to do I guess it's ok." Lou said uneasily. "If you get hurt I'll flush him!"

Susan chuckled, "Ok Uncle Lou."

"Mandark is not the most trustworthy, Susan." Her Dexter nano said. "Even if he's not I have you three to protect me." Susan pulled her Dexter nano up to her face and kissed his cheek. He covered his face with his little hands and blushed. "Aw that's adorable." Lou said smiling. Susan giggled, "He gets embarrassed easily."

Susan picked up the DVD box and read the titles out loud, "_'Two Stupid Teens in a Cadillac_ is a horror film not for the faint of heart. Even the most seasoned veterans of the horror genre will be wetting themselves watching this gore-filled flick.' Sounds promising." Susan said sarcastically. "At least the title is literal."

"It's about two teens in love in a Cadillac who go out to the forest to uh, get together." Lou blushed, "And this guy comes and hacks up the boy and then the girl gets away and the killer chases her through the woods!" Lou spoke excitedly; then he started to shake a little. "You see how it's scary now?"

Susan nodded even though it was a total lie; she thought that the only thing scary about the movie was the fact that Lou bought the DVD. "Aw toughen up you've fought scarier things than some silly fictitious movie." Susan said sitting next to Lou. "I am tough! I'm the Toiletnator! No one is tougher than me!" Lou said sitting up. "Here," Susan said putting her nanos in Lou's lap, "watch my babies I'm going to go nuke us up some popcorn for the movie." Susan got up and went into the kitchen to find the microwave popcorn and some soda. "Top shelf Susie!" Lou said. "Thanks!" Susan said back.

Lou looked down at Susan's nanos in his lap and they looked up at him. "Do you know how weird you are?" The Mandark nano said. Dexter hit Mandark's shoulder, "Don't talk like that to our human's uncle!" he said sternly. Dee Dee relaxed against Lou's gut. "Say you're sorry, Mandark." Dee Dee said. Mandark sighed, "Yes my love. I'm sorry Mr. Toiletnator sir." He said half-heartedly while rubbing his little shoulder. Dee Dee jumped up and hugged Mandark. "There! All better!" she squeaked. Mandark blushed, "Thank you." Lou smiled a little, "ah it's alright. You are just lucky you're cute."

Susan came back with a big bowl of hot popcorn for them and sat on the couch. Lou got up and popped in the DVD. "Here we go!" he said rushing back to the couch as the movie started. It was your typical bad horror movie complete with bad acting, bad music and bad props. Lou was still scared stiff, hiding his face behind a couch cushion and trembling a little. Susan gently touched his shoulder, "It's ok Uncle Lou it's just a movie." Her nanos also reassured him.

Lou jumped a bit at her touch. "Agh! Oh…I-I know it's just….so scary!" He whimpered. Susan rolled her eyes and chuckled a little.

At the same time the movie ended Alse was at home with her nanos trying to fix her broken computer. "Okay geniuses, can you figure out what's wrong with my laptop?"

"I know I can," Dexter said triumphantly. "Oh I am _so sure_" her Mandark nano said sarcastically. "Boys don't fight we can figure this out together!" The professor nano pleaded. "Let's go in alphabetical order. You try and fix it first Dexter." Alse said putting him right at the laptop's keyboard. The Dexter nano went ahead and typed some things into the keyboard. He typed and clicked things for a while and eventually got it to work again. "Basically this program _here_ was telling this program _here_ to run twice which overloaded your computer. It should work now."

Mandark crossed his little arms and scoffed. "I give it ten minutes before it breaks again." He said jealously. Alse gently pat Dexter's head, "Thank you Dexter." She said sweetly, "You always come through for me."

"Hey! What about me?" Mandark asked. "You? You do nothing but annoy my little Dexter." Alse said, teasing Mandark. "Hmph!" Mandark said. "Now now Mandark you know she loves and appreciates all of us equally." Utonium cooed. "Thank you professor." Alse said patting his head. "Where's my pat?" Mandark demanded. Alse lightly tapped his head with her finger, "There's your pat." Mandark pouted cutely. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Alse smiled, "I know. Come on let's get ready to get to bed." Alse changed her nanos into their pajamas and she got into her pajamas as well and snuggled into bed after turning off her laptop. "It's early though." Her Dexter yawned and rubbed his eye with his tiny fist. "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow so we have to get up early. Dexter wants me at his lab around 10:00 am." Alse said. All three of the nanos shared a pillow to sleep on, with Dexter closest to Alse and the professor between them to keep the two geniuses from fighting. She covered them and herself with the blanket. "Goodnight." She said. "Goodnight Alse." Her Dexter nano said, snuggling up against her cheek. "Yeah yeah goodnight." Mandark muttered. "Sweet dreams!" the professor nano chirped. "Oh, wait." Alse said, taking off Mandark's and Dexter's glasses and putting it on the night table next to the bed. "Now we can officially go to sleep."

"Suzie it's getting a bit late now." Lou said looking at his watch. "Th-thanks for watching the movie with me; but I think it's time you went to bed since you have to get up early." He sat up putting the pillow in his lap. Susan nodded, "Ok Uncle Lou," Susan said stretching. "Do you want me to wake you up?" Lou asked. "No that's ok I'll just set my phone's alarm. Don't worry. Goodnight." Susan said scooping up her sleepy nanos in her arms. "Oh, alright then. I'll see you bright and early!" Lou said cheerfully. "Goodnight Susie!" He said packing up his stuff and going off to bed. Susan followed suit, gently snuggling her nanos in her arms as she drifted off to sleep after setting her alarm.

The phone rang to wake Susan up at precisely 7:30. Susan rolled over and shut her phone off, got out of bed and got dressed in her usual outfit consisting of a black and red shirt, black miniskirt and sneakers. She gently woke up her nanos, made her bed and went downstairs to make herself breakfast. Lou was already in the kitchen making omelets with bacon and toast in his fuzzy purple and blue bath robe and matching bunny slippers.

"Good morning Susie!" He said cheerfully. "Good morning," Susan said with a little less enthusiasm. "Good morning!!" Dee Dee chirped. Mandark and Dexter yawned in unison. Lou set the meals on the plates to look like smiling faces. "My breakfast is happy to see me," Dexter said, "Too happy." Susan giggled, "I suppose it is." Lou took out the orange juice and set it on the table then sat down to eat. "Yummy!" Dee Dee exclaimed. The nanos sat around their dish. "Let me help you my love!" Mandark chirped picking up a forkful of food and holding it up for Dee Dee to eat from. "I should get some nanos of my own they're so adorable!" Lou said. Susan ate some, "they are cute but not everyone gets as lucky as I did. A lot of people have nanos that just don't stop fighting with each other."

"How do they work?" Lou asked. "Well…they're tied to our souls. If you don't have a soul your nanos die within a day if you try to make one. Sometimes they'll even be still-born. They're just tiny versions of their counterparts but they feed off of my own characteristics and form their own personalities. They're not too different from their originals though, as you can see Mandark's still crazy over Dee Dee."

"How can I _not_ be crazy over her?" Mandark asked, "it's Dee Dee!" Dexter sighed, "It's always with my sister…" Dee Dee giggled; Mandark nuzzled her cheek with his. Susan checked the time on her phone, "I should hurry up before I'm late." She put her phone back into her pocket and ate faster. "How do you know if you have a soul or not? What does it mean if you don't have one?" Lou questioned. "Uhm, the only known problem for the Souless is that they cannot make nanos. I don't know of any other way to tell if you have or soul or not other than to try and make a nano." Susan said, finishing her plate and putting it in the sink to be washed. "Mandark says it's sort of like freckles. You can be born with freckles or you can be born with none but it doesn't help or hurt you either way." Lou nodded, "Well that answered my questions!" he said in a cheery, cracking voice. Susan smiled, "I should leave now," she said, "I'll call you and tell you about it later." She grabbed her nanos and waved goodbye to Lou. "If you need me I'll be at Camp Kidney like always! See ya Suzie!" He said. Susan ran out of the house as fast as she could and took the bus to Tech Square.

It was a long ride and Susan was nervous. She leaned her head against the window watching the suburbs slowly evolve into the city. What was Mandark going to make her do? Make her wear? Make her say? Her nanos in her lap sensed her unrest. Dexter gently stroked her hand with his hand to reassure her. "You'll be fine I promise." Dexter cooed. Susan smiled and gently stroked his hair, "I hope so," She quietly said. Back at home Lou was putting on his Toiletnator costume and observing himself in his mirror. "I have got to lose some weight." He said to himself. Lou jumped when he heard the house phone ring and he ran to the kitchen to pick it up. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi my name is Esther Hanson I'm the head nurse at the Offworld plaza hospital; I'm looking for a Susan Silverbullet?" She spoke softly into the phone.

"Oh uh hello Ms. Hanson uh….Susan just left for work. Is something wrong?" Lou asked nervously. "No, nothing's wrong with Miss Silverbullet it's just that she left some of her items here. With who am I speaking and what is your relation to her?"

"I'm Lou Scott, her uncle. What'd she leave?"

"A weird red and black tapered cape and a handgun and some bullets. We can send the cape back in the mail if she wants but we cannot mail a gun legally so she will have to come pick it up. She must also bring her gun license. We ran a background check and saw that she had one. Also make sure she brings two forms of ID. She can come at any time to go get it."

"Uh keep the cape there with her gun; I'll have her pick it up soon, thank you Ms. Hanson."

"Not a problem, Mr. Scott." She said sweetly, "goodbye." She hung up the phone. Lou put the phone back on the hook. He decided he wouldn't call Susan and that he'd just tell her when she got home. He didn't like that she carried a weapon around; he felt it was unsafe for her. The more Lou thought about Susan and the war the more he wanted her to just stay home and let him take care of everything but he didn't want to upset or anger her or make her feel like she was trapped.

Lou adjusted his toilet seat neck wear and his cape and struck a pose, "I am _awesome_!" he said to himself. "Confidence, Lou. Confidence is all you need." He paused, "and a little bit of luck. I can get through today! I will make Suzie and Father proud of me! Ha-ha!" Lou opened the door and pointed at the sky with his left arm and rested his right hand on his hip, "Do you hear me Fuse!? I will flush you so fast your head will spin!"

"AW SHUT UP!" The elderly neighbor yelled at Lou. She was an old lady with dark black hair and deep wrinkles on her scowling face. Fat and hunched over she was sitting on her porch swing pointing a bony old finger at Lou. "You make such a ruckus in your stupid yellow bathing suit. Young hooligans and their fancy-pants clothing and flashy whatcha-ma-hoosits…"

"Oh! Sorry Gertrude!" Lou said. He locked his house door ran to grab some transportation back to Camp Kidney.


	10. Chapter 10: Hearts and Handuns

Susan got off of the bus at Tech Square and nervously walked up to Mandark's building with her nanos in her arms. Mandark saw that she was outside from his surveillance cameras and let her in, meeting her in the lobby of his lab. "You were almost late." He said a bit agitated. "I was? I'm so sorry I took the bus here." Susan answered nervously.

"Just follow me. I need to get you suited up and registered into my computer." Mandark led her into his office which was a fairly brisk walk. He sat in his chair and called Sugar. "Sugar send up Susan's uniform please."

Sugar on the other end of the line was in his living quarters in the lab half asleep on his bed. "What? Oh okay! Coming!" Sugar quickly got up and put on some black jeans and a pink T-shirt and his sneakers and ran toward the storage room where there was a large white box labeled 'Susan Silverbullet' sitting on the first shelf next to the door. He picked it up and made his way to Mandark's office. Meanwhile Mandark instructed Susan to put her nanos aside and to sit down in the guest chair to fill out some papers. "Just fill these out, it mostly asks about your personal information such as your home address and your contract is on the back you must read it and sign it. By signing you agree to the terms and conditions."

Susan filled out the personal information sheet and then moved on to read the contract. Thirty seconds was too long for Mandark to wait so he gave her a concise version. "The contract in a nutshell says that you have to do everything I say as I say it and you cannot speak ill of me or my company and you cannot give away or sell any secrets that I may tell you." Susan nodded, "I wouldn't do that anyway." She smiled and signed the contract.

Sugar walked into the room with the box, "Oh did you just sign your soul away to the devil?" He grinned and Mandark scoffed. "Totally." Her Dexter nano chirped; Mandark turned his head and glared at the nano who rebutted by sticking out his little tongue. "Here Sooz this is your uniform." Sugar handed her the box. Susan placed the box in her lap and opened it.

"Wow." Susan was a bit stunned by its design. Inside the box was a black blazer with a red trim, a white blouse, a red tie with a black "M" in the center, a black miniskirt with a red hem cut to look like an "M" above a thigh and black leather pumps. There was also a package of dark brown stockings and a red headband. There was a smaller white box inside as well. Susan opened it and inside it was the same uniform but made for her Dee Dee nano. Susan smiled, "This is beautiful."

"You can go change into it in the bathroom across the hall." Sugar suggested. "Yes you'll need to change into your uniform right away." Mandark said. Susan picked up the box and Sugar showed her to the bathroom with her nanos not far behind. Susan let her nanos into the bathroom with her and locked the door. She set the box with the uniform in it on the floor and took off her clothes and folded them neatly, placing them on the sink. She put on her stockings first, then the blouse, tie, skirt and blazer and lastly the shoes. Susan then changed Dee Dee's clothing into the uniform. "I love it!" The nano chirped. "Yes my love you look so gorgeous!" The Mandark nano crooned. Dee Dee giggled. "You do look cute." Susan smiled and brought her nanos and the box out.

"Ah, Sooz you look amazing." Sugar said, looking her over. "Why aren't you wearing your headband?"

"Do I have to wear it?" Susan asked. "Well ayes, you're hiding your left eye and customers tend to not respond well to representatives that look like they're hiding something." Mandark answered. Sugar took the headband and put it on Susan, revealing her eye. "See? Better already." Sugar said. Mandark turned his attention to Dee Dee, "Ah you are so precious! A perfect petite version of my precious! If only I could get her to wear this uniform in real life I could die happy."

Sugar chuckled and Susan just giggled covering her hand with her mouth. "What's so funny?" Mandark asked. "Nothing…" Sugar said playfully. "I have a question…Mandark how'd you know my clothing and shoe size?"

"That's easy. Every time someone walks into my lab there's a sensor that records your weight, temperature, takes an extremely low-dose X-ray and checks to see if you're pregnant. It's against the law to have a pregnant woman in the lab and I don't want to have any fines or accidents."

Susan looked a bit angry. "You scanned me? What else do you know?"

"Your blood type, allergies and of course what size clothes you wear." Mandark shrugged.  
"I have allergies?" Susan asked. "Yes, to tiger lily pollen. Why do you doubt that I know everything?"

"You don't know how to divide by zero." Sugar smirked. Mandark glared at Sugar. "Okay, okay please don't fight…I don't want to have to pick up your teeth." Susan nervously cooed. "It's time I tagged you and got you an ID card." Mandark said, getting out of his chair. Susan stood and followed him out of the door with her nanos and Sugar behind them. "Wait, tagged?" Susan asked.

"Yes, tagged. I have trackers in all of my employees."

"All of your employees are robots."

"And?"

"But I'm not a robot."

Mandark turned around and looked at Susan, "You signed the contract. It allows me to put a tracker on or in you."

"What?! "_In_"?!"

"Will you relax? It's not very big. It's smaller than a grain of rice now stop complaining." Mandark continued on to another room in the lab full of computers and cameras. "Besides I need to know where all of my employees are at any given time. It's a matter of safety we're in a war. There are lots of people like _Dexter_ who are after my secrets and are not above kidnapping and disabling my employees to get some of my scientific secrets."

Susan sighed and blushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry I just don't like needles…or anything invasive. I understand being tracked." She felt awful that she embarrassed herself in front of them like that; especially since Mandark was trusting her with such a big responsibility.

"It's not going to be invasive! It's so tiny you won't even notice it. Besides this one isn't going into your body this one is going _onto_ it. I went and made it myself last night because originally Mandark was going to inject it under your skin near your wrist but everyone knows about your phobia of needles. The tracker is over here." Sugar said, moving over to a small cabinet and pulled out a small black box.

"Sugar what have I told you about doing things in the lab without my consent?" Mandark asked agitatedly. "Ah, Mandark will you relax? It's passed every test imaginable and it works perfectly fine." He placed it in Susan's hands. She opened the box and inside it was a silver locket shaped like a heart with a black "M" written on it with circuit-board etching in red. "The tracker is on the inside."

Susan was a bit blown away by the new clothes and now the new necklace. She put it on, "It's beautiful."

"Ooh!" Dee Dee chirped. "It's pretty." She stared at the necklace. "I am so spoiled." Susan said. "Yes you are." Sugar said. How he hated playing nice. He didn't hate Susan but he saw her as a minor threat. "Try not to take the necklace off. It's waterproof too." Sugar said cheerfully.

Mandark suddenly interrupted them, "Susan stand over here." Mandark directed her to a little white square on the floor. "Now smile so I can take your ID picture." Mandark picked up a digital camera and got ready to take her picture. Susan smiled a little and Mandark took the picture. "Did I blink?" Susan asked sheepishly. "No." Mandark answered, uploading the image into a nearby computer which promptly spat out an ID card with her picture, address, full name and her fingerprints. Mandark inspected the card and gave it to Susan. "Here."

"Thank you," she said taking it. "You have my fingerprints too?"

Mandark sighed, "Yes you had your fingerprints taken when you were a child." Susan nodded, "Yes that's right my parents were so paranoid that I'd get kidnapped or something that they took me and my sister to a safety seminar thing and we had our fingerprints taken…wow you know everything about me huh?" Mandark shrugged, "Just about."

"That's a little creepy." Susan's Dexter nano said under his breath. "Yes, _you_ would think so." Mandark said with a bit of attitude. Susan gently took her nano into her arms, "Be nice Dexter." She said gently rocking him. He laid his big round head up against her arm, "sorry," he cooed.

"Susan, there are a few rules I need you to take note of and follow when you go to see Frankie Foster today. Firstly you must conduct yourself in a professional manner at all times while wearing that uniform, even if you are not working. You represent my company and you _will_ represent it well. While some companies go by the motto 'the customer is always right' I like to follow 'you should have read the fine print.'" Mandark said, "This means that if the customer you're dealing with tries to weasel his or her way out of some clause you must let them know there is no way out of the proverbial pit they dug themselves into. You must be polite but firm when reminding them of this. So when you go to see Miss Foster let her know that the building will not be changed just because she doesn't like my taste in architecture. You also have to treat all customers the same regardless of who they are to you. There are no freebies; you cut slack for _no one._"

Susan nodded, "polite but firm, got it."

"Good," Mandark said, now you may go speak to Frankie. Oh and bring your gun, there are Scribble Spawns all over the construction site and you'll also have to kill at least ten of them. That should drive them away from the property."

Susan thought for a second, "My gun?"

"Yes you didn't bring it with you or my computer would've informed me." Mandark said.

"Sooz don't you always have your gun with you?" Sugar asked. "Yes but…the hospital must've confiscated it after I went into the weapons vault after Mandark and the two stooges to save their butts from each other and got that mild concussion." Susan hit her palm to her forehead. "How could I forget Cherise? I'll have to go there later tonight and get it back if they still have it." Susan also realized she had left one of Mandark's old capes she got from Mojo Jojo there too. She was so distracted by her uncle's shenanigans that she completely forgot two of the most important items in her life at the hospital.

Mandark sighed with frustration, "fine you can take one of my weapons. Follow me to the arsenal." Mandark led them to a nearby elevator and they began to descend deep underground. It was quiet for a moment but Mandark broke the silence. "And for the record I did _not_ need your help that day Susan."

"Sure..." Sugar said sarcastically and laughing quietly. Susan just smiled until she saw Mandark's sour look then she looked at the floor. When the elevator came to the floor the arsenal was on the door opened. The arsenal was a huge room with a very high ceiling and Mandriods stood guard every few yards. There were all kinds of weapons lining the walls; each more dangerous and unethical than the last.

Mandark walked over to a shelf on which there were a few black briefcases with red "M"s on them and picked one out. He opened it up and showed Susan. The briefcase looked empty until he lifted a hidden flap and revealed a standard handgun sitting in black foam. "It's a simple handgun but it's loaded. I trust that you'll use it wisely."

Susan picked up the gun and unloaded the bullets into her palm and inspected them. They were silver-plated bullets with the Mandark Industries "M" emblem etched from end to end. "Now _this_ is sexy," Susan muttered. "As is everything related to me...." Mandark said, stroking his own ego. Sugar tried to stifle a hearty laugh but Susan's Dexter nano let it all out with an adorable giggle. Susan just smiled. "Alright enough," Mandark said, now thoroughly irritated, "Susan it's time you left and went to Foster's."


	11. Chapter 11: Father

Mandark tried not to be distracted by Susan's nanos in his image and Dee Dee's snuggling each other. He saw it as a bit of a tease but it still brought a little joy to his heart because the nanos gave him hope for the future he wanted. "Alright Susan it's time you go to work. I have a lot to discuss with Sugar."

Susan nodded, "yes sir." Sugar shrugged, "let me warp you over to Foster's so you don't have to walk the distance."

Susan got into warping position outside the lab and was weightlessly transported to Foster's. She landed on the ground on her feet and walked toward the gate. "Wow," she thought to herself, "this house is gorgeous."

The area seemed desolate other than the few Scribble Spawns bouncing around chitterling to themselves.

Susan took a deep breath and walked up to the door and rang the bell. "You can do this." Her nanos reassured her. Mr. Herriman, a large bunny in a top hat, monocle and vest complete with pocket watch opened the door. "Hello?" He asked her curiously.

Susan stood there stunned; she had never seen an imaginary friend before. "I…"

"Well? What is it young lady?" The large bunny asked, tapping his foot. "Are you another girl scout? We already bought a box of cookies."

"I am here from Mandark Industries…" Susan said almost robotically, staring at the imaginary friend. "I am here to talk with Frances Foster."

"Young lady it is not polite to stare." He said, "but come in, I'll summon Miss Frances for you." Mr. Herriman moved so that Susan and her nanos could enter the colorful house. "Stay right here young lady. Oh Miss Frances! There is a little girl at the door who wants to speak with you!" Herriman called for her. Susan looked around and saw some other bizarre-looking creatures walking around. "This is so alien to me…" she said under her breath. "Alright I'm coming!!" a shrill voice screamed from the distance. A red-head woman with her hair up in a spiky pony tail came over. "Hi, I'm Frankie." She introduced herself politely. "Miss Frances this is…" Herriman paused, "I didn't quite catch your name, young lady." He said turning to Susan. Susan stiffened up a bit, "Susan Silverbullet."

Frankie brushed flour off of her clothes, "sorry I was just in the kitchen making lunch for the friends when I was so _rudely_ interrupted by the big bunny here." Herriman stiffened up and bounced away, "Why I never!" he said to himself as he left.

"So what do you need?" Frankie asked smiling at Susan. "Well Mandark said he was upset and agitated with you expressing your…distaste for his building designs and he wishes for you to stop." She said sheepishly.

"Well have _you_ seen the design?" Frankie asked her. "Come on I'll show you." Frankie led Susan onto the porch. "See how scary it looks? It's upsetting some of the friends here." The building was not even half finished; all that was there was a little bit of the steel 'skeleton'. "I understand that it looks scary now, but when it's done it should look alright." Susan nodded. Frankie shook her head, "we keep the dangerous imaginary friends in a cell in the center of the maze over there," she pointed. "With the similar look this Imaginasium is going to have it's going to look too similar. I already asked Mandark several times to change the design." Frankie sounded a little frustrated.

"Well…when the Eiffel tower was built everyone thought it was ugly until it was lit up at night and now it's a national symbol." Susan said looking at the construction site. "Maybe this will be the same way? You did employ him to do the construction you had to have been expecting it."

"I think it's a big stretch to compare Mandark's spiky buildings to the Eiffel tower. Yes in a way I was expecting its design but since it's on _my_ property you'd think he'd listen to what I think." Frankie looked at Susan. "I knew he wasn't going to change. He didn't even have the guts to come out here himself he made _you _come."

"I think he's just too busy to come up here himself." Susan defended him, "the war effort seems to trump everything else; especially now that some of the nanos are turning up sick. Maybe after the building is done you can have the friends paint it a bright color or something?"

"Mandark would throw a hissy fit." Frankie chuckled then sighed, "So nothing is going to change?" Susan shook her head. "No."

***

Alse was at her dance class with Dee Dee and the other girls stretching their muscles and warming up before it began. She was wearing her favorite outfit to exercise in: baggy gray sweatpants, her black ballerina shoes and her plain yellow t-shirt.

The bright room was huge and painted a light purple with cold white tiled floors. Large mirrors that reached floor to ceiling lined the two longest walls in the room. There were a few green plastic chairs in the corner stacked on top of each other in case the dance class had visitors or a dancer felt the need to sit. At the front of the room was a large, beat up boom box plugged into the wall. Dee Dee as usual was dressed in her pink dress and thick white tights with her blonde hair in perfect pigtails. She was lacing up her pink ballerina shoes. "I wonder where our teacher is." She asked. "Ms. Babcock is never late." Alse picked up her nanos and sat them in the corner of the dance room where the girls' bags and other nanos were. "Maybe she's stuck in traffic." Alse suggested. Another girl in red giggled, "Or she met a man on the way here." She said.

"Do you smell smoke?" Dee Dee asked, sniffing the air. "I smell it too," One of the girls' Bubbles nano squeaked. Alse looked around the room and saw some gray smoke seeping in from under the door and opened it slowly. Behind it was a tall, green-skinned man with two long and curved antelope horns. His long white hair was tucked neatly behind his pointed ears. He had a black eye patch covering his right eye with a shallow scar beneath it and a small nose that pointed upwards. His other eye was wide and the iris was a bright fuchsia color. He was dressed in a gray coat with black slacks and shoes and a long black cape with a red underside with the ends silently moving like flames. Alse looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She asked. The man stared at Alse for a moment but then remembered what he was doing. "Is this Ms. Babcock's dance class?" He asked in a gentle voice. "Yes," Alse said. She realized the smoke was coming from _him; _specifically his feet_. _"Are you on fire?" She asked flatly.

"Oh no," the man chuckled, "I just move from place to place with a dimensional warp and it creates a light smoke. May I come in? I'm Mr. Green, your substitute teacher." Alse moved and let him in the room shutting the door and going back to her spot on the floor. The other girls gasped in horror at the monster. "So girls, I'm your emergency substitute today because your usual teacher Ms. Babcock came down with the flu. Now unfortunately I cannot dance so she instructed me to have you girls just practice on your own with my supervision."

"So she left us to be supervised by a _demon_?" a snobby girl in the back questioned. Mr. Green stood up straight, "I'm not a demon I'm a monster." He corrected her. "You act like you've never seen someone inhuman before." Alse rolled her eyes. "Yeah," Dee Dee said, "Mojo and Him and Courage aren't human and you all seem to be okay with them."

One girl in an orange tutu scoffed, "No one is 'okay' with _Him_."

Mr. Green sighed quietly; he was used to this sort of discrimination. "Can someone please explain to me what exactly you ladies are supposed to be learning so I can guide you?" Mr. Green asked the group. Dee Dee's hand shot up in the air faster than lightning. She was squirming. "Ooh ooh pick me! I know the answer!" Mr. Green nodded at Dee Dee. "Okay, we're supposed to dance to a song called "Carol of the Bells" by this Siberian Orchestra…" Dee Dee began, "Basically Alse over there is playing the prince and I'm the pretty princess-" Dee Dee was cut off by Mr. Green. "Alse?" He looked at her wide-eyed. "Yeah, that's my name." Alse looked at him oddly. The back of her neck felt a little hot because she felt a little threatened and in danger from the way he said her name. She furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Mr. Green shook his head, "I forgot to take attendance. Can one of you pass around a piece of paper and write your names on it so I can give it to Ms. Babcock?" Dee Dee promptly pranced over to her bag and pulled out a sparkly pink notebook with a pen that wrote in red ink and passed out the book for the girls to sign. When the book came to Alse she looked at it with disgust, "I'm _not_ touching that." She said. "Fine Miss Picky," the other girl said, signing Alse's name for her, "I didn't think your shallow hate for the color pink was that acute." The last girl dressed in green and black went up to the substitute and handed him the ripped-out sheet with their names on it and gave the notebook back to Dee Dee. "Thank you," Mr. Green said looking over the list. He was looking for Alse's name. "Alse Kai," He thought, "It can't be. It just can't be."

He had to choke back tears. "One moment girls, I'm not feeling too well either. Please practice amongst yourselves I will be right back." He rushed out of the classroom and found the men's bathroom and locked himself in after he checked to make sure he was alone. "My baby…" he quietly sobbed to himself, his gloved hand covering his mouth to stifle his cries. He leaned against the cold metal door and slowly slid down to the floor. "I can't believe it. Her hair, her eyes and name; it's really her." His heart felt heavy and his chest hurt. He stood up and brushed himself off after a moment and washed his face with cold water being careful not to get his eye patch wet.

When he regained his composure he checked himself in the mirror and frowned. He unlocked the bathroom door and walked back to the classroom. He opened the door and was happy to see the girls practicing their dance routine with their music playing. Some of their nanos danced in their corner. Mr. Green pulled out a chair for him to sit on and supervise, trying not to look at Alse afraid he'd burst into tears again.

The song they were dancing to was sad, dramatic and energetic. Alse and Dee Dee were in the center of the ring of other girls and they looked like they were backed into a wall. Dee Dee slipped and fell, taking Alse down with her. "Ow!" Dee Dee hollered. "Are you okay?" Another girl asked Dee Dee. "I'm fine," she said, "Are you okay Alse?"

"I am fine, sheesh." Alse said getting up and helping Dee Dee off the floor. "Where were we?"

"She's tough just like her mom," Mr. Green thought to himself. A few hours passed and the girls were tired after all their practicing. "You look like you're going to do great at the winter recital girls," Mr. Green praised them. "Class is dismissed, go ahead to the lockers. Alse, can you come back and talk to me after you change? Thanks." Alse nodded, grabbing her Dexter, Utonium and Mandark nanos. She walked to the locker room and opened her locker. Inside was a black duffel bag with her regular clothes in it. She took off her dance clothes and stuffed them in the duffel bag and changed into jeans and sneakers with an orange and white t-shirt. "Say hi to Dexter for me!" Dee Dee nudged Alse as she left.

The other girls were gossiping. Rumors about Alse and Mr. Green already started to fly. They noticed how he acted around her and wondered if he was, perhaps, an ex boyfriend of hers; maybe even a current one. Alse grabbed her duffel bag and threw it over her shoulder and went back to the classroom. She was suspicious of Mr. Green so she kept her nanos close just in case. If the war has taught her anything it's to not trust anyone. "Yes?" she asked him setting down her duffel bag. Mr. Green looked at her sadly, "This is going to be hard to believe, but Alse I am your father."

Alse was quiet for a moment. "That's not possible." She said. "My mom told me my dad was a fire fighter and he passed away right before I was born." Mr. Green shook his head, "she lied to you." He said taking a deep breath. "Because I'm a monster we didn't want you to grow up with prejudice and racism against you. Your mom Clara and I were so thankful that you were born looking 100% human. We would've loved you regardless but we were happy that you had a chance at making something of yourself. I didn't want to hold you back because I'm a monster so I thought it was best if I left to protect you and your mom. She was already dealing with a lot of problems because of me."

Alse was a little shaken. He knew her mom's first name but it all seemed like a joke. "So why are you telling me this now?" He sighed, "I hated that I left and I missed you. Your mom sent me pictures often and I sent her money and gifts for you on your birthday and Christmas and other little holidays. When I saw you today I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I remember when you were so tiny…I can't believe how big you are now." He was choking back tears again. "Clara is going to be upset that I told you without her being here." Alse took out her phone and called her mother. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Clara was on the other end of the line, she sounded tired.

"There is a man here named Mr. Green and he's saying he's my father. Is this true?" Alse tapped her foot lightly. Her nanos floating behind her waved at Mr. Green and he waved back at them. Clara on the other end of the line went quiet for a moment. "Put him on the phone."

Alse handed Mr. Green the phone. He put it up to his ear, "hello?"

"How dare you tell her without me being there with you!" She screamed so loud Alse could hear her.

"I'm sorry honey…" he said submissively. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Clara said.

"It's okay." Mr. Green assured her. "Give the phone back to Alse." Clara commanded, Mr. Green obliged. Alse took the phone back and put it up to her ear, "Alse?"

"Yes mom?"

"That is your father; and he's in big trouble. Are you okay?"

"Yeah but I still don't believe either of you….I have to go…bye." Alse hung up the phone. "Give me some of your hair." She politely demanded. He ran his fingers through his hair and handed her some loose strands, "What's this for?" he asked. "My friend Dexter can run a DNA test and see if you're lying or not. I _really_ cannot believe this." She stuffed the hairs in her pocket. "I have to go now." She turned to leave. "Wait!" He said, "can I give you my phone number?"

"For what?" Alse looked back at him.

"Just in case you figure out that I am your real father…and if you need anything you can just ask me."

She looked at him with an expression that was a mixture of anger and hurt. She softened her expression after a moment. She took out her phone, "What's the number?" She sighed.

Mr. Green's face brightened a little. He told her his cell phone number. "You can call me at any time for anything okay?"

Alse nodded and then quickly left the building making a break for Dexlabs.


	12. Chapter 12: DNA

Alse ran to Dexlabs which was only a few blocks away. Her nanos quickly flew behind her. "Are you okay?" Her Utonium nano questioned. "I'm _fine._" She said angrily through her teeth. When she got to the front door of the lab she rang the bell. Dexter looked up from his microscope. Dexter spent the day trying to find a cure or a remedy for the 'sick' nanos. The bridge of his nose was red from being pressed into the microscope for so long. He pulled his glasses out of his lab coat pocket and put them on. "Computer, show me who is at the front of the lab on the main screen." He commanded. The computer obeyed and showed the camera feed. "Oh, it's Alse. Let her in, tell a Dexbot to tell her I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Dexter." The feminine voice responded. Computress was in the laboratory lobby and let Alse in. "Dexter says he will be right with you. Please come in." Computress gestured. Alse calmly walked into the lab. "Is something wrong?" Computress asked with simulated sympathy. "I'm angry." Alse growled. Dexter, on the other hand, was enthralled that Alse was in his lab again. His little crush was blossoming into something bigger and less controllable. He cheerfully made his way from the lab room he was in five floors up to the lobby of his lab in about four minutes. He ran some of the way to the lobby because he didn't want to keep Alse waiting. When he got to the lobby he waved and leaned forward panting. "Hi." He said between gasps for precious air.

"Hi." Alse said shortly. "Is something wrong?" Dexter asked her. "Yeah…." Alse explained what happened at the dance school. "So I want you to run a DNA test for me if you can." Alse held out her balled up fist. Dexter held his gloved hand out open. Alse opened her fist and the thin white hairs fell into it. "I'll have to get a sample of yours to compare. Follow me to the DNA lab. It's on the negative fourth floor."

"Just say fourth floor basement, Dexter. Saying 'negative fourth floor' is so silly." Alse shook her head. Dexter blushed a bit, embarrassed at Alse's disproval. He cleared his throat. "Right, yes; the fourth floor basement. Well, the DNA test won't take more than thirty seconds. Follow me."Dexter led Computress, Alse and her nanos to the elevator and they were immediately taken to the appropriate floor. The room was fairly small and had a super computer inside of it with a large, glossy screen and many colorful, tempting little buttons. Dexter moved to the main console and opened a little drawer much like a CD drive and put Mr. Green's hairs on the Petri dish inside it and closed it. "Alse, could you please give me a few of your hairs?" Alse nodded and pulled a few of her loose hairs out and handed them to Dexter. He opened a second drawer and put those hairs on the Petri dish and shut it.

"Are you ready?" Dexter turned to her. Alse's heart was pounding hard in her chest. "Yes." She answered him with a nod. Dexter pressed one of the buttons and the computer analyzed the DNA samples. In a moment the computer screen flashed the word 'match' then brought up the DNA double helix images of both samples with clearly marked comparisons of the identical proteins. "He is your father." Dexter said softly.

Alse and her nanos sighed. "I'm going to kill my mom for lying to me all these years." She felt sick to her stomach. "Are you going to be okay?" Dexter asked her sincerely. "I don't know. Thanks for running the test." Alse's nanos floated into her arms and nuzzled her chest. She held them close and closed her eyes. Dexter looked at Alse sadly because he felt like he couldn't do anything to help her. "Is there anything I can do?" He said softly putting his hand on her shoulder. She leaned her cheek against Dexter's hand. "No, I'll be fine." She was resisting the urge to punch and break stuff but she couldn't hold off the feelings for long. "I should go."

Meanwhile Susan had just gotten back to Mandark's lab and was standing as far from Mandark as possible while he injected a syringe full of a pink glowing substance to a sick Vilgax nano. The nano quickly perked up. "I have made the cure for the degrading nanos in less than 24 hours. I truly am the world's greatest genius." Mandark massaged his ego liberally several times a day. "Susan, why are you so scared of needles?" Mandark asked her, "Your phobia is getting annoying now."

"I'm sorry," she said nervously, "my dad was a cardiologist so there were always lots of needles in his office that the nurses used to do blood testing. When I was about five years old I got into the hazardous material garbage bin in one of his examination rooms when no one was there and I got cut on all of the needles and everyone freaked out and I had to take several blood tests and exams after that and some stitches. I haven't gotten over that feeling."

"Tragic." Mandark said sarcastically. "That's what you get for going into the hazmat garbage."

"I didn't know at the time. I couldn't read big words like 'hazardous' let alone understand them…" she defended herself.

Mandark manufactured more of the pink cure for the nanos and had his machines place them in small glass vials that were sealed well. He then put a few of the bottles into a small black box that was padded with wads of cotton and put a CD in a plastic red case with the product's chemical information then sealed the box with strong tape. "I want you to bring this over to Dexlabs right now. As much as I hate sharing my superior knowledge with that low-class "scientist" Dexter, we have a contract between our companies for the war effort when it comes to the nanos. It will also get him off of my back for not getting this done right away." He motioned for Susan to come over to him. She complied and he handed Susan the box. She held the box in her hands firm but gently. "Come right back when you're done." Mandark commanded. "Yes." Susan nodded and left, careful not to shake the box. She walked out of the lab and across the street to Dexlabs.

"Dexter," Dexter's computer interrupted his moment with Alse over the PA system, "you have a visitor from Mandark Industries."

"Is it Mandark?" Dexter raised an eyebrow. "No, an unidentified female." His computer responded. "I've been needing something to punch all day." Alse said. Dexter hoped she wasn't serious. "What? It's one of Mandark's minions so what's the problem?" Alse questioned. Dexter shook his head. "Nothing." Dexter motioned for Alse to follow him through the lab to the lobby. Dexter opened the doors for Susan. "Yes?" Alse stood next to Dexter, "I remember you. You and I saved Mandark's butt with that blonde girl the other day." Susan nodded, "Yes…" she forgot the silver-haired girl's name. "A-are you okay? You look angry."

Alse raised her eyebrow and turned to Dexter. "I'm gonna go now, thanks for your help." She said and brushed past Susan with her nanos floating behind her. "Wait!" Dexter called. Alse stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" She asked. "I, uh…" Dexter fumbled over his words, "call me if you need anything." Alse nodded and continued to walk home. Dexter hated himself so much. He had so many chances to ask Alse out and each time he chickened out and never asked. "Now what do _you_ want?" Dexter turned to Susan, his tone changing from caring to annoyed in two seconds flat.

"Mandark had me send over the cure for the sick nanos. All the information is on a CD in the box along with some samples of the serum." Susan handed Dexter the box. Dexter took it and looked at it suspiciously, then slowly opened it. He looked at Susan oddly, "when did Mandark get human employees?"

Susan shrugged, "today. I'm his first human employee."

"I wonder why he suddenly decided on that." Dexter said half-heartedly.

"I think it's 'cause he's lonely." Susan turned to leave, "and you can't build affection." Susan said, walking back over to Mandark's lab.


	13. Chapter 13: Lästig

"Mandark does it to himself, you know." Dexter called to Susan. She replied without turning around or stopping, "I know." Dexter turned his head to see Alse storming off in the distance. He turned to go back into his lab when he tripped on something and fell over. Dexter landed with a hard thud, his hands breaking the fall. "Ow! What the heck?" He said looking at what he tripped over: it was Alse's duffel bag. She left it in the lab by mistake. The lab doors closed with a quiet hiss as Dexter stood up, adjusting his glasses.

He was tempted to look inside it to find out more about Alse to put in his study journal but at the same time he didn't want to violate her privacy. Dexter blushed, "I wonder if her undergarments are in there." He asked himself. He shook his head in disbelief at what he just said, "I'm not a pervert! Don't think like that!" he scolded himself. He nudged the bag up against the wall with his foot and took out his cell phone. He dialed Alse's number and was annoyed when he heard her phone ring in her duffel bag. "Oh great," he thought, "She probably can't get into her apartment either." Dexter realized that she'd have to walk back to the lab already upset to grab her bag. Dexter shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed the heavy duffel bag without thinking twice and slung it over his shoulder, almost falling over because he misjudged the weight.

He bolted like a bat out of hell out of the lab calling Alse's name at the top of his lungs. Susan turned around about to enter Mandark's lab with Sugar at the door when she heard Dexter yelling. "What's he doing?" Sugar asked. "I think Alse left her bag at his place." Susan said, feeling satisfied now that she remembered the girl's name. Sugar giggled, "You don't think they're _together-_together_,_ do you?"

Susan blushed, "don't talk like that. We don't know her. Besides, it's not our business why do you care?"

"Just curious, and what about _you?" _he asked Susan. Susan's face flushed with anger and embarrassment, "Sugar…."

"What?" he looked at her, wide-eyed and feigning surprise. "You're an idiot." Susan said without thinking twice and brushed past him. "Where's Mandark?" she demanded. "He's in his room; he wants to see you in _there._" He smirked.

Susan stopped dead in her tracks. "No way," her Mandark nano whispered, "he must be lying."

"He had _better_ be lying…" Susan said under her breath to her nano.

"Something about his _sheets_." Sugar said, moving out of the way so that the doors could close with a loud hiss. "His room is on the top floor. It's behind the first door you get out of the elevator." Sugar so kindly gave her the directions. Susan continued walking in the direction of the first elevator. She pushed the 'up' button and waited for the elevator to decide to open for her. Once inside she got up against the back wall and leaned against it and let the doors shut. She waited for a moment then sighed shakily. "I don't think…he likes me much." She said to her nanos. "So…"

Dee Dee giggled, "I think Sugar was just being a meanie."

"How does he even know that I like Mandark?" Susan turned to Dee Dee. "Well," Dexter said, sitting on her shoulder, "it's kind of obvious."

"Yeah, obvious to everyone but Mandark himself." The Mandark nano said, parking his tiny butt on the top of Susan's head. "But like my darling Dee Dee said, he was probably just messing with you to be an idiot."

Susan took some deep breaths. "I'll just say 'no'. I don't want Mandark that way."

"We know," Dexter said. "Push the button so we can get going."

Susan waited a moment, then walked over to the button panel and pressed the 'P' button. "'P' for 'penthouse'." The elevator gave a slight jolt as it sprang to life and lifted Susan up to the penthouse floor. It only took about a moment for the elevator to get up to the fourth floor, which was still technically the penthouse. Obviously these two geniuses had their own ways for spicing up the names of the floors in their labs.

Susan stepped off the elevator and walked up to the big black door what led to Mandark's room. She paused for a moment and then softly knocked on Mandark's door.

"Come in; the door's unlocked." Mandark's muffled voice came from behind the door. Susan nervously opened the door and was relieved to see Mandark standing in front of his dresser, fully clothed. She wondered why she imagined he'd be any other way with _her_ around. Mandark was leaning over Charlie's tank, admiring her sneaking up on an unsuspecting cricket he just tossed in.

"This is my Mexican red-knee tarantula Charlie." Mandark motioned for Susan to come over. She slowly walked over to the tank. "She's big." Susan said, feeling safer because the spider was locked in the tank. "She still has a little bit to go before she's full-sized though. She's only a few years old and Charlie here is going to live at least twenty more years."

"I don't really like spiders…" Susan said, "they're creepy. It's all those legs. It's almost alien."

Mandark shook his head, "I don't like nature but I can tell you spiders are not the most alien-looking creature out there. There are some bugs indigenous to Australia that'd make your skin crawl off your bones."

Susan shuddered at the thought. "Anyway I had you come up here to introduce you to my spider. Sometimes she finds her way out of her cage and wanders around the lab. Because you're so skittish and easily frightened I wanted to warn you about this. Mind you, if you hurt my spider…well don't do it." He looked at her with a serious expression. She took the threat to heart and nodded. "Sugar already knows this but Charlie is extremely delicate. Even a fall from a foot high could break her and she'd perish."

Susan's nanos sat near the tank, staring in amazement at the spider. She had given up on trying to catch the cricket which was jumping around like the ground was hot and had crawled back into her clay pot to rest. "Fascinating." The Dexter nano said. The Mandark nano nodded. "You're so proud of your spider!" the Dee Dee nano chirped. Mandark's expression lit up and he smiled broadly, "of course! I engineered her myself mostly from scratch."

"Why are you showing her to me in here?" Susan asked. Mandark picked up her Dee Dee nano and cradled her. "Because my spider is really delicate and I don't want to take her out of her tank because it's her dinner time." The Dee Dee nano giggled, "Susan's upset."

"What is wrong _now?_" Mandark asked the nano.

"Sugar was mean to her." Dee Dee said, sticking out her tongue. "Dee Dee, just forget about it." Susan said picking up her other two nanos. "Just ignore him. I am very close to kicking him out. He disobeys my orders, messes around with my files, and creates things with my supplies without permission _and _he never replaces the toilet paper when it runs out…" Mandark droned on and on. "By the way I'm calling you something else."

"Hm? Something else?" Susan asked.

"Yes. I hate my name, which you know is Susan," Mandark hissed, "and every time someone says _your _name it reminds me of my name and my painful past. So I'm going to call you something else."

"Which is?" Susan asked. Mandark thought for a moment. "Lastig."

"Lastig? What does it mean?"

"It's something German." Mandark shrugged. He knew what it meant, which was 'tiring' or 'annoying'. He wanted to keep it a little inside joke for himself to relish until she figured it out.

Susan reached out for her Dee Dee nano. Her nano jumped out of Mandark's arms and into Susan's. "If that's what you want. Do you need anything else?"

"No, you can go home. Be here tomorrow at 10:00 am, we have work to do in the Darklands on my research ship." Mandark said. Susan nodded and left. "Don't forget your brief case!" Sugar said in sing-song as Susan walked by him in the lobby. "You left this here when you got back from Foster's."

Susan brushed Sugar off. "I have to go to the hospital to pick up my things." She took the brief case from him. "Are you still mad? If so, I'm sorry I was only joking." He lied through his teeth. Susan sighed, "thank you, that's all I wanted." She smiled at him, feeling a little bit better.

While all this was going on, Dexter was running after Alse and had barely made it to her as she was about to walk into the lobby of her apartment building. Alse turned around when she heard him screaming her name at the top of his lungs. "My duffel bag," she said. "You ran all the way here to bring it to me? Thanks…" Dexter set the bag down on the ground, hunched over and panting. His bangs were sticking to his sweaty forehead and his glasses were slipping off of the bridge of his nose. Dexter's face was flushed. "Y-yes! Yes…I tried calling you but your phone was in your bag so…" he said between breaths. Alse picked up her bag and took out her keys. "Would you like to come inside and rest? Have a glass of water maybe?"

Dexter nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Dexter managed to drag up the energy to follow Alse up to her apartment. She set the duffel bag down next to her door. "Take off your shoes." She commanded. Dexter nodded and took off his shoes at the door like Alse did and set them aside. "Go ahead and make yourself at home." Alse motioned to the couch. She walked into her kitchen and fixed Dexter a glass of water with ice in it. She handed it to Dexter then sat next to him on the couch. He guzzled the water then took off his lab coat. All of that running even in the cold weather made him overheat. "Thank you." He said, setting the glass on the living room table in front of the couch on a coaster.

"Do you need anything else?" Alse asked him. "N-no," Dexter said, looking around and taking mental notes of all the things he wanted to add into his notebook. "No thank you." Alse set her nanos down in Dexter's lap. Dexter looked down at the nanos looking up at him. "Hello." He said to them.

"I don't think I can stomach going to dance class tomorrow." Alse suddenly said, "I don't want to see _him._"

Dexter nodded, "that's understandable."

"It's so awkward."

"Well, if it means anything I'm sure you're not the only person with a monster for a parent."

"No it's not that, I don't care that he's a monster. The problem is it's just so awkward and my mom lied to me my whole life about it. I don't know how to think or react. I don't want to be in that situation right now."

"Oh…" Dexter said. He was alone with Alse in her apartment. He had the biggest chance in the world to finally ask her out on a date. He was nervous and wanted to be selfish and just ask her out, but he knew now was not the time. Besides, if her father was a monster, how much trouble would he be in if he didn't like Dexter?


	14. Chapter 14: A little Black Heart

Alse sighed heavily, "I want to call my mom and yell at her but that'll get me nowhere."

Dexter felt uneasy. He wasn't very good at giving advice that didn't relate to particle physics. "I wish I knew what to say, Alse." Dexter said.

"Yeah, me too." Alse said quietly. "I guess I should go now and leave you alone, I feel like I'm a bother." Dexter said, staring at his knees. He had yet to make eye contact with Alse since he got into her apartment. "You're not a bother, Dexter. You can stay as long as you want." Alse felt better having him around to listen to her. Dexter smiled a little, "I'm always there if you need me."

Alse's nanos giggled, they knew what she was planning. "What's so funny?" Dexter asked them. "Oh, nothing." The Mandark nano giggled. "Shh, guys…" Alse said. "What is going on?" Dexter asked, turning to look at Alse. Alse scooted closer to Dexter, "Dexter, I was meaning to ask you something for a while." Alse said brushing her hair behind her ears with her fingers. Dexter blushed, "w-what is it?"

"I know you're my guide and all but…" Alse started to say.

"But what?" Dexter's heart pounded in his chest.

"I was wondering if I could just stay with you all day tomorrow. At the lab."

Dexter's heart nearly exploded. He thought Alse was going to ask him out on a date, which seems a bit unrealistic considering the turmoil she's going through at the moment. "S-sure we can do whatever you want." Dexter said, cheeks as red as beets and fumbling over his words. He was a little shaky and his tongue felt like it was swollen. He turned away from Alse and stared at her front door, ashamed of how his body was behaving.

"And one other thing," Alse said looking at Dexter with a very faint blush on her cheeks. Dexter turned to her. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?" She asked him with a somewhat blank expression. Dexter nearly fainted on the spot. It didn't show, but Alse was just as nervous as Dexter, she was just much better at hiding her emotions. Dexter nodded slowly, "yes…that'd be wonderful."

"Tomorrow then? If you're not busy…?" Alse said a little excitedly. Dexter nodded so fast his glasses nearly flew off his face. Alse's nanos were giggling uncontrollably. "I love how he's reacting!" The Utonium nano cackled. "Am I really that awkward?" The Dexter nano asked. "Shush, guys. Be nice." Alse said, gently scolding her nanos. "Mandark…resist the urge." Alse said. The Mandark nano stuck out his tongue at her. "Fine." He said.

"But…what about your dad?" Dexter asked.

"What about him?" Alse raised an eyebrow.

"A-aren't you still upset about it?"

"I am but I can't stop living my life because of it."

Dexter smiled, he loved her rational optimism. "Where do you want to go tomorrow?" His body calmed down and he was slowly regaining his cool. "Hm…" Alse thought, "what about the movies?"

"The big theatre nearby?" Dexter asked. Alse nodded, "some new movies came out recently."

"Sure if that's what you want." Dexter smiled. "Tomorrow at noon?"

Alse nodded, "sure, I'll be at your lab earlier than that though." Alse looked at her watch, "it's almost dinner time for me, want to go grab something? Take out, maybe?"

Dexter's stomach rumbled on cue the moment she mentioned food. "My stomach says 'yes'. I'm not very picky so order whatever you want. M-my treat, I insist." He chuckled nervously.

Alse called up a local Chinese place and ordered her meal and let Dexter order his. When the food came Dexter paid the delivery girl and set the food on Alse's kitchen table. Alse was very picky about how she liked things in her apartment arranged, so she set everything up. Alse, Dexter and Alse's nanos sat at the table across from each other and enjoyed the meal with some small talk.

"So what happened after I left?" Alse asked. "Nothing, really," Dexter said, "except that Mandark clone of a girl dropped by Mandark's current cure for the ill nanos. I didn't get to look at it yet and actually analyze its properties. I put it down when I saw your bag was still in my lab and ran after you."

"Her name is Susan," Alse said, "but thanks again for running over with my bag."

"Oh, I know her name," Dexter said, "I'm the one who organized your group to go save that _moron_ Mandark. Ben called me looking for help with it, and I recommended you three."

"Really? That was you?" Alse sounded surprised. Dexter nodded, "yeah. Susan really is a clone. She dresses the same, they share the same first name and she follows him around like some lost puppy. They even have the same eye color."

"I thought she was kind of annoying. The blonde girl, Artemis, I liked better." Alse said, finishing up her meal. "I thought you three worked well together, up until Susan got knocked out."

"Which is exactly what I found annoying," Alse said sipping her soda, "I can't stand any girl who can't handle a little fight. We're supposed to be war machines not damsels in distress."

"War machines?" Dexter raised his perfect, red eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'war machines'?"

"I mean exactly that: we're supposed to fight these invaders down to the very last drop of blood in our bodies. This war's been going on for upwards of three years. We need to be strong, valiant, fearless and armed to the teeth with wit and endurance. Weaklings like her are the reason we're losing battles or barely squeaking by. She wasn't the best partner you could've paired me with. Artemis wasn't as bad, but she didn't do much either. At least Susan had the guts to handle that dead body we found in the hardware store."

Dexter looked at Alse with a bit of sadness and disbelief. "You're a human being, you're not supposed to be some kind of 'war machine' it makes you sound like you're disposable; a tool." He felt guilty that living creatures had to get involved in this war because his and Mandark's war robots failed to defeat the enemies. "You're not disposable and you're very important."

He partially felt like the war was his fault because he didn't see the giant planet travel through the solar system. He knew Mandark was incompetent but Dexter felt like there was no excuse.

Dexter hung his head sadly. "You shouldn't have to go through something like this. This is my entire fault for not seeing the invaders coming and they weren't exactly subtle. It's my fault for trusting Mandark to work on the EPC. You're not even twenty years old and already you're a hardened warrior."

"It's not your fault at all, Dexter." Alse said, you can't hold the weight of the whole world on your shoulders." She paused for a moment then asked, "Are you okay?"

Dexter nodded, "I'm okay, are _you?_" Alse answered with a nod. "Thanks for letting me eat dinner with you and I'm really looking forward to our date tomorrow," Dexter said, very happy to change the subject. "So am I," Alse said, letting a small smile show. Dexter helped her clean up and then he left her apartment but not before giving her a hug goodbye. He walked back to his lab feeling satisfied and happy. He immediately wrote down her mannerisms, the food she ate and everything else he observed about her during his encounter. "I finally have a _real _date with a beautiful girl…no; a beautiful woman!" Dexter said to himself with glee as he finished up his notes on Alse and slipped the notebook back into his nightstand. Dexter sat on his bed and hugged his pillow, pretending it was Alse. A sudden embarrassing thought crossed his mind, what if she wanted to kiss him? "I don't know how to kiss a girl!" he thought to himself. "Well maybe a peck on the cheek, something chaste." He furrowed his eyebrows, "I must do a scientific study on how to kiss girls the correct way."

Dexter suddenly stood up, "I must go onto the internet to find out how to kiss girls!" He exclaimed to himself. "Ah, the internet has the answer to everything." He placed the pillow down gently and pulled out one of his _many_ laptops from under his bed and was surprised to find a stranded Utonium nano holding onto it. "Hello," the nano said. Dexter looked at it wide-eyed, "how'd you get here?" he asked it, setting it and the laptop down on his bed.

"I was with the other sick nanos but I got bored and wandered around and eventually got lost and fell asleep under your bed on your laptop." It answered, looking up at Dexter.

"Sick nanos……..Oh, God!" Dexter jumped up, "with everything that happened and being distracted by Alse I forgot to immediately open and test the 'cure' Mandark's little clone sent over to heal you sick nanos!" Dexter scooped up the nano in his gloved hands and rushed down to the lobby to pick up the box Susan had brought him.

"Who is Alse?" The nano asked him. "Uhm," Dexter said, "Alse is my girlfriend I think. She and I have a date tomorrow…my first date." He sighed nervously, "She's got the most beautiful silvery-white hair and these blue eyes you could get lost in. She's taller than me and very intimidating but she's got such a gentle touch…" He dreamily said while walking over to the computer room that had the computer that was specifically for the nanos. He loaded the CD into the drive and the computer showed all of Mandark's notes on the screen. "Huh; for once all of the math is correct. I bet he had Susan do it." Dexter chuckled to himself. "Computress, please search the laboratory for any more wandering nanos and have them brought to me." The computer beeped in obedience, "None found, Dexter" Computress chirped. "Good," Dexter smiled, "let's start healing the sick ones."

Susan was about half-way home from the hospital carrying her handgun Cherise in the inside pocket of her blazer. She chose to wear the beat-up Mandark cape which was in desperate need of being washed and sewn up but she missed wearing it. Her nanos floated closely behind her, tired from the day's activities. The air got cold and the sky was almost pitch-black at only 6:00 PM. "When we get home we're taking a nice, long, hot bath." She said to her nanos. "Then we're going to watch Weird World."

"I like that show." Dee Dee said. "And I like it 'cause you like it," Mandark said. "I think it's all silly." Dexter said. Susan giggled, "Mandark you're adorable…" Susan continued talking with her nanos, essentially talking to herself, until she got home. She greeted Lou with a hug, "hi Uncle Lou," she said hugging him tightly. "Hi Suzie!" Lou said cheerfully, "I see you got your stuff back from the hospital. Gee, you look tired."

"I am."

"Well go rest, you missed dinner."

"I'm sorry; the hospital gave me a hard time with getting my stuff back."

"Really? That cute nurse I talked to on the phone earlier said it'd be no problem if you had two forms of ID."

"I only had one. You didn't tell me anyone called."

"Oh, that's why you're late. I'm sorry it slipped my mind! I'm glad you got your things back though." Lou said, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Don't worry about it," Susan smiled, "I'm gonna go take a bath now." She said as she was going up the stairs. Susan quickly undressed herself and her nanos after she locked her bedroom door and grabbed some fresh pajamas. She went into the bathroom and drew herself a hot bath.

"Tell me again how you got your tattoo?" Dee Dee asked, "I like that story."

"She explains it to you every time she takes her clothes off…" Dexter said.

"It's fine," Susan said. The tattoo in question was a little black heart between her navel and her right hip, which was hidden under her jeans. When the water was high enough Susan got into the hot water slowly to avoid shocking her skin and turned off the faucet. Her nanos floated in after her, with Dee Dee sitting on Susan's knee and Dexter sitting on the edge of the tub next to Mandark.

"When I turned fifteen my sister took me into this tattoo shop her boyfriend at the time owned and she got me the tattoo I always wanted. She made me swear not to tell our parents," Susan smiled, feeling the nostalgia, "I just didn't know what I wanted. She said 'Sooz you should get something small so that our parents won't see it; something cute.' We came to the conclusion to get a little black heart 'cause it was simple and I wouldn't regret it. She said 'this tattoo is special because only the boy closest to your heart will get to see this one.'" Susan blushed.

"So who got to see it?" Dee Dee asked. "No one but me, my sister and my doctors." Susan said, "oh and the tattoo artist."

Mandark giggled, "That's sad."

"It's not sad," Dexter said, pushing Mandark into the water. The Mandark nano floated up out of the water and pulled Dexter in and they started fighting with each other by splashing. Lou was delighted to hear the giggles coming from the bathroom as he walked by. He didn't feel alone anymore.


	15. Chapter 15: Sleeping through Insomnia

Susan quickly finished up with her bath and got redressed into comfortable pajamas and got ready to watch the newest episode of _Weird World_. She microwaved popcorn and got some soda and sat on the living room couch. Meanwhile Alse and Artemis were also getting ready for the episodes; all were equally obsessive fans of the show. Artemis was sitting next to Him who had his legs crossed. She had her nanos in her lap.

"So when is the next time you're having tea with Argost?" Artemis asked Him, practically bouncing. Him chuckled, "oh darling we don't speak that often, but I promise you next time I see him I'll ask him to autograph something for you. He's quite the charmer but it's not easy holding a conversation with him that isn't about cryptids. It's exhausting sometimes."

Artemis pouted a bit, "You get to meet all the interesting people." Him placed his claw under Artemis' chin and gently tilted her head back, "Don't pout, darling, it's unbecoming." Artemis placed her hands on Him's claw and smiled, "Sorry." Him loved how she was fearless in his presence, but it did help that she grew up around him. Being around such a powerful demon would give even the most hardened of criminals the willies. He smiled at her and took his claw back and re-fluffed his stole.

"I am a celebrity in my own right so of _course_ I know a lot of interesting people. But trust me dear, they are not always as interesting as they appear on the screen. Most often than not they are awfully dull." Artemis swung her legs back and forth innocently, "you think Argost is dull?"

Him tilted his head, "a little, yes. I know almost nothing about cryptids other than what I have observed on his television program. Are you still helping Mojo with training his new monkeys?"

Artemis nodded, "and I'm already ahead of you I planned on taking a revive and heal nano just in case."

"Good," Him said, "if any harm befalls you I am going to ring that ape's neck. I wish you weren't so reckless with your life, my dear."

"Well I like helping Mojo and he's really good to me as a guide, I feel like I owe him a little. I don't think I'm being reckless since I'm getting a lot of FM out of it plus I'm prepared if I'm injured." Him frowned a bit, "well alright but _please_ darling do not get injured."

"I won't!" Artemis chirped.

Lou had walked into the living room while the episode was on. "That man gives me the heebie jeebies." He said. Susan turned around and looked at him. "I bet V. V. is a very nice man." She defended his honor. Susan turned back to the TV to finish watching the episode. When it was over she got up and got ready for bed. "Turning in early?" Lou asked her. "Yep 'cause Mandark wants me to arrive early so he can take me on his research ship."

"Will you be _alone_ with him?" Lou said, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you think he's going to experiment on me? No I won't be. His cousin is probably going to come too. Don't forget Jack and Tetrax are there as well. Goodnight, Uncle Lou." Susan said hugging him tightly then going upstairs to go to sleep.

Alse stretched and turned off the TV. "That episode was boring." She said to her nanos. They nodded in agreement. "Time to wash up and get to sleep." Alse said, taking a quick shower after tidying up her apartment. Artemis was tired too but stayed up a bit later than the other girls to finish reading one of her novels.

***

Dexter was still up and very exhausted, working hard to have the sick nanos in his possession cared for and healed. He was happy that Mandark actually completely came through with something for the first time since they met over ten years ago. On the other hand, Dexter was a bit upset that he didn't create the treatment first. The nanos' health always came first though; because without the nanos being around Mandark and Dexter understand that most of the human population would've been wiped out by now. "Why don't you just ask your girlfriend how to kiss her?" The Utonium nano suddenly chirped. Dexter blushed, "because that's just weird. I don't want to scare her away." He could barely keep his eyes open. He looked at his wristwatch and was shocked to see that it read 2:14 AM. After healing the last nano he sat on the floor and leaned back on a computer console. "C-computress…please have a Dexbot take me to my room."

Computress nodded in obedience and had a larger Dexbot wheel over and pick up Dexter and carry him to his room and laid him on his bed. Dexter was once again out like a light, fully dressed even in his shoes sacrificing sleep for science.

Mandark was suffering from insomnia again, tossing and turning in his bed unable to sleep. Not being able to sleep was such misery. He was wide-awake but his body was a little tired. He hated himself for loving coffee so much. He wondered if he should call Susan and tell her not to show up for work the next day so he could sleep in but he decided it was in poor taste. He got up and went into his closet and put on his motorcycle outfit. It was leather boots, leather pants, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. The clothes felt a little tight on him which was unusual since all of his garments were custom-made. "Don't tell me I'm getting fat…" he said to himself. He grabbed his helmet which had a shield that covered his face and went to the garage to get on his bike _The Retribution_. She had a full tank of gas, which would give Mandark at least twelve hours.

He walked the bike out of his garage and mounted her. He loved when she purred under him, almost as eager as he was to go on the ride. He took off with a squeal and drove off from Tech Square up to the Darklands which was about a three hour drive because he took the long way. Coincidentally he drove past Lou's house and the sound of the bike woke Susan up. Lou was still fast asleep though. He could sleep through any sound other than his obnoxious alarm clock. She shrugged it off and went back to sleep. By the time Mandark made it to his research ship the sun began to rise. He had the ship dock so he could get his bike on it then had it ascend back into the air. Jack and Tetrax haven't arrived to the ship yet. Mandark sat in the cockpit and sipped some hot coffee, marveling at the brilliant colors the pollution in the sky made.


	16. Chapter 16: Jack and the Twisted Forest

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, busy with looking for a day job and doing paid commissions for commercial businesses…very demanding. Not to mention moving from New York City to Little Rock, AR was hard on my spirit. I love it here though and I'm healing. Anyway, I always seem to want to get back to writing my story when I know I'll be the busiest. Happy belated Valentines' day to everyone! The Mandark plushies say 'hi'. XOXO.

***

Mandark smirked as he quietly sipped his coffee. He wondered about the rose problem for a while. What was he doing wrong? He decided he'd have Susan go into the Hani-Baba ruins and the Twisted Forest to collect some flower samples he didn't have in his system already. Mandark thought about Susan's progress a little more. "She's tiny, she's quick and she's expendable." She's only been working for Mandark for two days now but has already proven to be a worthwhile employee of his. The obedience is a big factor. Mandark had a fairly hard time controlling Sugar, which frustrated him more than he needed. Mandark lightly shook his head to try and get his wandering mind back on track. "Focus. FOCUS!" he commanded himself. "Focus on the flowers for Dee Dee…"

Mandark quickly composed a small file with pictures and descriptions of what flowers he needed Susan to acquire for him and uploaded it to her nanocom. When her nanocom received the upload it beeped. Susan rolled over to her phone and picked it up. "A message from Mandark?" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the alarm clock; it was a little past 6 am. Susan called Mandark back. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Why'd you send me this file this early?" the sleepiness in her voice more than obvious.

"Are you drunk? You're slurring your words."

"Mandark it's 6:00 AM."

"Oh, right. Well that's your mission for today. Arrive at my research ship in the Darklands at 9:00 AM. You must wear your uniform."

"Wait, you want me to walk in an unpaved forest in heels?" She couldn't believe this.

"Sure, why not?" He didn't quite get how hard it was for women to walk in high heels.

"It's just really hard on a girl's feet." Susan said. She stretched her arms above her head and was now fully awake.

"Don't complain, Lastig." He smirked to himself, "Just get up here at 9:00 AM sharp." He hung up.

"I really have to find out what that means…." She said to herself and laid back. She scooped up her nanos which were still sleeping and snuggled them awake. She quietly snuck down with them to the living room to watch the early morning news with the volume down low so she wouldn't wake up Lou.

An attractive blonde anchorwoman in a bright pink suit was sitting with papers in front of her. She had bright green eyes and a sad, serious look on her face. She spoke in a somewhat indifferent tone but it was easy to tell the current story she was covering was upsetting her. "Why are we up so early?" The Mandark nano whined. "Shh," Dexter said. The anchorwoman continued her story.

"Suicide rates since the war with Fuse began have _skyrocketed_ to a staggering statistic that is now one half of children between the ages of thirteen and nineteen are at serious risk for suicide. The rating a year before the invasion was roughly one in five children between the ages of thirteen and nineteen were at risk for suicide. A recent census tells us that almost _one billion people_ have died because of the invasion. The number would have been much, much higher if Dexlabs and Mandark Industries had not stepped in to create the nanos. In related news, Dexlabs is creating a new program for families who have lost their homes in the or _before _the alien invasion. He has rented thousands of apartments throughout downtown which provides food, all utilities including electricity and shelter to those who qualify. The qualifications are simple: you must be homeless and willing to help get yourself back on your feet.

"The current program allows the homeless to get cleaned up and taken care of for up to three years while they look for work. He has also told us in a recent press conference that he is working on an educational system that will be absolutely free for anyone who is willing to learn-"

Susan muted the TV and looked at her nanos. "Dexter's nice." Dee Dee said. "He is…." Even the Mandark nano admitted. It was already 6:30 when the story was over and Lou had just woken up. He thought he heard noises in the living room and went to investigate in his purple pajamas armed with a plunger. "S-susie?" He called quietly. "Uncle Lou?" she called back to him walking to the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his plunger, "what are you doing up so early?" he asked her while descending the stairs.

"Mandark called and woke me up about a half hour ago. I turned on the news to pass the time since I can't fall back asleep now. I have to be in the Darklands by nine." She shrugged.

Lou frowned, "I really don't like that boy and I don't like you working for him. There are better ways you can be a villainess…you know, start your own business!"

"With what money? I don't know what to do for a business anyway."

"You can…sell cupcakes."

"An evil bake sale?"

"The evil part is we'll…not give them napkins!"

"Not having napkins makes it an evil bake sale?" Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Well…yes! Have you ever had gooey cookies but no napkins to wipe your hands with?"

"That's what the person next to you is for," Susan giggled, letting Lou get by her so he can get into his kitchen. She followed him in and sat in a chair with her nanos on each shoulder and Mandark perched on her head.

"I'm being serious here! The bake sale would be to raise money for your business."

"Which would be?"

"What are you good at?"

"Upsetting Mandark…"

"There you go! People can pay you to annoy Mandark- it's perfect!"

Susan smiled, "I'll think about it." She said. Lou smiled, "what do you want for breakfast?"

Susan thought for a moment but before she could answer her Dexter nano chirped "pancakes!" That nano loved him some pancakes. Lou chuckled, "pancakes it is!"

Lou quickly whipped up some blueberry pancakes for him, Susan and her nanos. They had their own silver-dollar pancakes which were just right for their size. The nanos insisted on helping each other eat with forks instead of their stubby little hands which could pick up dry pancakes. By the time they were done eating and cleaning up it was eight. Susan went up to her room to change her clothes while Lou played with her nanos in the living room.

Susan looked over and saw the cape she tossed in the corner and felt guilty. She went and picked it up and snuggled it. She held it up to her face and inhaled deeply. It didn't smell like Mandark anymore - it hasn't in a long time. She enjoyed how soft it was on the underside…crushed velvet. She sighed deeply, feeling a little depressed because the cape was torn and that she knew she'd never get close to Mandark.

She put the cape neatly on her bed and packed the gun Mandark gave her into the suitcase and finished getting dressed. She went and got her nanos and hugged Lou goodbye. "Have fun at work and be safe!" He called after her as she left the house. Susan looked back and waved, "I will!" She shouted. She walked with her nanos towards the cul-de-sac, she was going to get on a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to fly to Mandark's but he called her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" she said, "good timing."

"I know," Mandark grinned, "I am looking at your tracker on my laptop."

Susan blushed, "Are you sure there's no camera in it?"

"Not really, I didn't design it. Sugar did, remember? I want to take a look at it when you get here. If it makes you feel better I have no option to view a camera on here but Sugar might. He's a clever bastard."

Now Susan was paranoid, she didn't want either of them to see her naked or eating or anything.

"There's nothing interesting to see anyway." Mandark said. "I called to tell you to stand still; I have prepared a warp for you because I'm feeling impatient today."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes sir." She said. "Hang up and don't move," Mandark commanded her. Susan did what she was told and was quickly warped to Mandark's ship in the darklands.

"Good morning, Mandark." Susan cheerfully said. Mandark stood before her wearing his usual outfit. "You look sleepy are you okay?"

"I am fine," he said, "I haven't slept well lately." Mandark said rubbing his eye with a finger behind his glasses.

"Can I ask why?" Susan inquired innocently.

"Will a hug make you feel better?" The Dee Dee nano asked. Mandark gasped and smiled, "yes!" He quickly grabbed the nano and gently snuggled her. She giggled and hugged him back. "Hey! She's _my_ girl!" The Mandark nano yelled out of jealousy. "I'm only borrowing her." Mandark said to the nano in his likeness. Dexter nano rolled his eyes, "I don't get any hugs." Susan smiled and kissed the nano's cheek. Dexter turned away and blushed, adjusting his glasses. "If you like Dexter so much why don't you work for him?" Mandark teased.

"Because…" Susan blushed slightly, "he never offered me anything."

"Figures." Mandark said, letting go of the nano. "Since you're here and in your proper attire, you need to go get those flower samples I uploaded into your nanocom. I have some plastic baggies for you to put the samples in separately. You don't have to label the bags though." He took some small sandwich baggies out of his pocket and gave it to Susan. She put them in her pocket, "thank you."

"Take the monkey minion out of here. Don't' dawdle or take too long, I _need_ these samples."

"…and a nap." The Dee Dee nano appended. "Yes, I do need a nap." Mandark said, stretching his arms.

"I sense trouble," Samurai Jack said out loud, hand poised to draw his katana though looking around he saw nothing immediately.

"Trouble?" Susan asked.

"I don't see anything," Tetrax said with his mask covering his face, "other than an incoming monkey minion."

A faint high-pitched scream grew louder as a line of gray smoke appeared in the sky heading for the ship at a rapid speed.

"What the hell?" Mandark said, looking at the spectacle in the sky.

It was Artemis clinging to a newbie minion whose jetpack had been wired wrong and was spiraling out of control. "Help! Someone stop this thing!" She screamed, coming closer to the ship. "What do we do?" Susan cried.

"Hold on to your hat!" The minion yelled, holding onto Artemis tightly. Artemis' nanos clung to her for dear life. When the minion got low enough he dropped Artemis right onto Susan and careened into the E.G.G.E.R., spilling several Coco eggs. Tetrax ran to the minion and ripped the jetpack off of him and threw it off the ship before it exploded and hurt anyone. Jack and ran to Artemis and Susan to check if they were alright. Mandark instead went to check his ship to see if there was damage. He picked up the minion by the collar of his clothes and demanded the minion gets off his ship before any more damage was done.

"Ah……." Artemis moaned while slowly getting up. Her Him nano immediately healed her and the pain stopped. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried out, checking to see if Susan was okay. Susan opened her eyes, her head throbbing in pain, "I was just in the hospital for a concussion last week……" She said sitting up. "I am _so_ sorry," Artemis fretted, hugging Susan tightly. "Hey I remember you," Susan said.

"Yeah, we fought Mandark, Mojo and Vilgax with the white-haired girl Alse." Artemis said while helping Susan up. "_You!_" Mandark yelled walking over to Artemis. "What were you doing!?"

"I was helping Mojo train one of his new monkey minions when his jetpack short circuited and went out of control. Don't yell at me for that." Artemis said calmly.

"You hit my employee!" Mandark shouted.

"Since _when_ do you care about anyone but yourself?" Artemis said with her hands on her hips, pushing her hips forward a little.

"Since she has to get me flower samples from the forest so I can craft the perfect rose for Dee Dee." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh so you're still only worried for yourself." Artemis replied with a little bit of anger. Her Him, Utonium and Mojo nanos nodded in agreement.

"It's okay…" Susan brushed herself off, "I'm okay and the ship's okay and no one got seriously hurt so it's fine."

"Lastig, clean up the spilled Coco eggs and put them back into the E.G.G.E.R. then go get the flowers I require. I am going to go take a nap." He commanded her as he went inside his ship to undress and nap. "Are you ladies alright?" Jack went up to them. Susan blushed slightly, "I'm okay…thank you." Artemis nodded, "I'm fine."

"Mandark's cranky because he didn't sleep last night." Susan said to Artemis. "He seems the same as usual." Artemis said. "He's normally a little nicer." Susan shrugged.

The monkey minion got up, "Nobody worry about me…I'm cool." He said sarcastically. The other monkey minion stationed at the ship went and helped him. He set the minion on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and had it send him to City Station to return to Mojo's for medical treatment.

Susan walked over to the E.G.G.E.R. and bent down, picking up the Coco eggs that spilled over. Artemis and Jack followed suit. "I feel like I'm owed one of these." Susan said to herself. "So take one." Artemis suggested.

"Stealing will not help the war effort nor will it help your spirit. It would be wise to not steal even the lightest of trinkets because guilt _will_ weigh you down like lead." Jack wisely said.

Jack lifted the machine and set it right, then opened the lid to put the eggs in. Susan carried an armful to the machine and dropped the plastic eggs. "You'll be rewarded for your nobility." Jack said, lightly resting his arm on Susan's shoulder, "Even if you do work for Mandark."

Artemis chuckled, "You work for Mandark now?"

"Yes I do and I'm proud to say I do." Susan said, going back to pick up more eggs. "The uniform should've been a clue that I worked for him though."

"Why do you bother working for him?" Artemis asked, dropping off an armful of eggs.

"Because he owns a prestigious science company and helped a lot of people by creating some components of the nanos." Susan said, putting the last egg in the machine. "Among other things."

"Pfft." Artemis said, "You like him."

"I do not!" Susan blushed. "Well I like him but I don't _like_ him…" She lied through her teeth.

"Yes you do, when we met you were wearing one of his ratty ol' capes." She teased between giggles.

"Please don't tease her." Jack said, walking past Artemis, "it's foolish to tease a young lady about who she finds an emotional attachment to. She might grow enraged and attack, defending her man." He chuckled to himself, speaking a little out of character.

"Thank you, Jack." Susan said through her teeth, annoyed at the both of them now on top of being in pain from being used as a landing.

"The only 'man' in Mandark is in his name." A random brunette boy said as he walked by.

"You be quiet!" Susan yelled.

"She won't attack you." Her Dexter nano said.

"Good to know." Artemis said, smiling.

"I think I'll try my luck and buy an egg." Susan said to change the subject. She took out her taro card and swiped it in the wiggling machine and it spit out a pink egg. "Yeesh, what a horrible color." She said.

"I like it.." Dee Dee said.

"So do I, actually. I think it's _charming." _Artemis' Him nano cooed. Susan opened the egg and it was a gold necklace with a glass bubble on the end of the chain. Inside the glass bubble was a tiny white feather.

"Your wise choice in not stealing the egg has rewarded you." Jack said, "That is the Angels Prayer necklace."

"I've never heard of it." Susan said. "Neither have I." Artemis said.

"It's a magical charm. You just push the necklace into your chest and you'll grow four beautiful angel wings which will grant you the ability to fly." Jack explained. "To take off the wings you just pull out the necklace. I have seen many young people like you wear them around this area, but it makes you an ideal target for flying monsters."

"Push it into my chest?" Susan asked, "Wouldn't that break the charm?"

"No," Jack said, "it will just disappear into your body, it won't hurt at all."

Susan thought for a moment, "okay." She said. "I'll work with it later… right now I have to get the flowers for Mandark."

"Can I go with you?" Artemis asked.

"Sure if you promise to stop teasing me. I'm going to take the monkey to the forest though." Susan waved bye to Jack and walked over to the nano station. She pressed her hand on the reader and it spat out her drawer with all of her nanos sleeping in it. She hugged her Dexter nano and kissed his forehead, "sleep well." She placed him with the other nanos and pulled out her Courage nano then shut the drawer. She stroked Courage's fur until he woke up. "Aroo?" The nano squeaked.

"Hello Courage. I need a heal." Susan said to him.

"Alright," the nano yelped, doing a little dance casting an alchemic "spell" to heal her. Susan's headache and all other pain went away. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Ready now?" Artemis asked, holding her nanos in her arms. "Yeah, I'm ready." Susan said.

The girls took two experienced monkeys to the twisted forest with no turbulence. Susan looked over her nanocom to double check on what flowers she needed. "I think you're bad luck for me." Susan said to Artemis to break the silence. "Why?" Artemis asked.

"Because it seems like whenever we're in the same area I'm getting hit on the head."

"I swear I'm not bad luck."

"Seems like it."

"So, can you explain why you like Mandark?"

Susan blushed, "I made you promise not to tease me anymore!"

Artemis giggled, "I'm sorry but I just think it's so strange!"

"Why?"

"Because it's Mandark! He's so mean to everyone I'm surprised that you can stand working for him."

"I'm sure he has a good reason for being a grump. Besides, I needed the job."

"Well it has to be more than that, obviously."

"I don't know, I don't have to explain myself to you." Susan was getting agitated and was starting to regret having Artemis come with her. "I should've asked Sugar to go with me instead of you."

"Who is Sugar?"

"Mandark's pink-haired cousin who drives Mandark and me a little more nuts each day."

"You can't explain why you like Mandark, huh?"

Susan took a deep breath, "no."

"Eh, it's just a crush right? It'll fizzle away."

The forest felt a little warmer than usual. Susan had a bit of trouble walking around in heels but she did get the job done after a few hours. There was about an hour where Susan and Artemis said nothing to each other and just thought to themselves.

"You know what? I am having a Halloween party in Him's mansion, would you be interested in going?" Artemis said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I'm not really a party girl."

"Well there won't be any alcohol but there will be dancing and boys and I was planning on inviting Mandark too."

"He'd want to go with Dee Dee." Susan said, thinking she figured out Artemis' plan. "I don't need your matchmaking help either."

"Whether he wants to go with Dee Dee or not will not be relevant to how the party is set up. I can't spoil it for you right now but I just wanted to know if you would be interested in going. I'm also not trying to match you up. I highly doubt you'd be happy being his girlfriend or something."

"Can we talk about something else? Like your favorite type of yeast infection? Latest surgery? Stuff you're allergic to? Have you talked to your big toe lately?" Susan rambled, upset and frazzled over being interrogated about emotions she can't control.

"Uh, okay." Artemis said. "Sorry if I annoyed you."

Susan picked up the last sample she needed, "it's alright." She looked around, "Maybe you're not a bad luck charm…we have yet to run into a cryptid."

"Cryptid?" Artemis tilted her head, "You watch Weird World too?"

"Yes!" Susan said, "you're a fan?"

"The biggest!" Artemis cheerfully said.

"No, _I'm_ the biggest fan." Susan insisted.

"Maybe you're his shortest fan…" Artemis joked, "I'm sure there are crazier fans out there than us."

Susan turned to lead Artemis out of the forest and back to Mandark's ship. They were not very far from it and the walk only took a few minutes. Susan and Artemis stepped on the first lift platform up. "You know what? I work for Mandark because I want him to be happy. I like helping people out and it calms him down when I do my job right. That's all I really want is for him to be happy."

"But are _you_ happy?" The Him nano asked.

"Very." Susan said shortly with a smile.

"For now..." Susan's Courage nano said, hiding in her blazer.

"Don't worry," Susan said, petting the tiny purple dog's head with her fingertips, "I'm no push-over."

Susan helped Artemis onto the ship. "Mandark is still napping, he'll call me when he's awake so we have some time to kill until then."

"No you don't!" Sugar said, coming out from behind one of the war robots. "He wants to see you in his room."

"Not this again! Stop teasing me!" Susan said, getting angry.

"No, he really does this time. He's too achy to get out of bed so he wants _you_ to deliver the flowers to him in person." Sugar said.

"Why me?" Susan said, "Why can't you do it?"

"He says my hair hurts his eyes," Sugar shrugged.

"Now _that_ is a lovely hair color." The Him nano said, pointing a red claw at the boy.

"Yes well," Sugar said brushing his hair out of his eyes, "I was born with this _fabulous _hair." He smiled with pride.

"You remind me of the Pink Panther." Artemis said, inspecting the strange boy.

"C'mon, Sue I'll go with you." Sugar said, motioning for Susan to follow him. "I'll be back I guess." Susan said to Artemis. "Don't wait for me." She followed Sugar into the living quarters of the ship.

"I sense great evil in the pink one." Jack said, quietly walking up to Artemis.

"What makes you say that?" Artemis said, looking up at Jack. Jack stared off into the distance a bit then turned to Artemis.

"His outward appearance, name and mannerisms mask the evil person within. I sense great evil when he is around. Even more so than Him or Demongo." Jack paused, "I would advise keeping away from him. I have tried to warn Mandark about Sugar but he won't listen to my 'nonsense'."

"Mandark doesn't listen to anyone." Artemis said. "He is a strange boy," the Him nano said in his falsetto voice. "But he has great taste."

"Mandark?" Artemis questioned her nano.

"HEAVENS, no!" Him said, fluffing up his stole, "I meant the pink one."

Artemis giggled, "that's what I thought." Jack studied Artemis closely. "You are misleading as well." He said.

"How so?" She asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"You seem like a fragile young woman but you hide a fiery warrior spirit. There is much fierceness, and yet an inextinguishable light and gentleness within you. What are you?" Jack questioned.

"I'm just an ordinary girl." Artemis said, "Who lives with the strongest demon to ever exist." She bragged.

Jack pondered her for a moment then went back to converse with Tetrax. He decided he would ignore the strange auras surrounding the young people of the world, chalking it up to his culture shock from being so far away from his native time period. "Strange children," he said to himself.

"Heh, strange? You want strange children?" Tetrax said with a hearty laugh, "Just wait until you meet Flapjack."


	17. Chapter 17: Repeat Head Truama

I am aghast with how bad my original chapters were. I am so glad I had gone back to re-write the fanfiction when I did – however the first ten or so chapters are so poorly done it hurts. It's too late to fix them now, but thank you for putting up with the confusing grammar errors that plague the pages.

Also please excuse my previous error with Lou's appearance…he is actually blue-eyed and blonde; not brunette. I didn't know that at the time so again please ignore his original description.

I promise you tons and tons of fanservice, romance and giggles to come! Your patience _will_ be rewarded!

***

Alse had woken up early and showered with her nanos. She enjoyed feeling the hot water pour all over her body and soften her skin. "Today had better go well…" she said to herself. "I can't screw this up."

"I doubt you will," her Mandark nano said sitting on the edge of the tub. "He really likes you."

She smiled to herself, "yeah… and I really like him. God, his red hair is so pretty I want to play with it and his blue eyes are so brilliant…" Alse rambled. "He's vertically-challenged but I can deal with that. I think it makes him more endearing."

"He's like a really big nano." The Mandark nano chuckled.

"Maybe," Alse said. She found it easy to confide in her nanos but not to anyone else. Maybe it was because they were a part of her and they feel what she feels or maybe it was because she knew they wouldn't judge her. Alse finished her shower and got dressed, towel-drying her hair and running some light gel in it to keep it a little choppy-looking. She was blessed with naturally gorgeous hair that was thick, strong and didn't frizz.

She stared in the mirror at herself for awhile, mostly fixated on her hair. "I have monster hair." She said aloud. "I'm half-monster," She said flatly. "And Dexter still wants me around him."

She studied her eyes, skin and fingers and everything in-between to figure out if she had other monster bits in her. "I'm stronger than most girls and faster than most." She said to her nanos, "I don't ever get sunburned and I'll never get fat."

"So?" The Dexter nano said.

"I'm a God-damned Mary-frickin'-Sue." She said a bit agitated but it broke into a giggle, "I'm a Mary-Sue. God help me."

"You are not a Mary-Sue." Utonium said, "You're just different."

"Oh yeah?" Alse said, turning to her nanos. "Watch…just you watch. I'm going to find out I can shoot magical rainbows out of my ass and I'm really Elvis Presley."

Alse broke out into a laughter that almost hurt; she had to hold onto the sink to keep from falling over. Her nanos were already rolling on the floor laughing so hard they had trouble breathing and started to cough.

"It wasn't _that_ funny…" Alse said, picking them up.

"Yes it was." The Utonium nano said. "I got the funniest image of you in an Elvis outfit. Oh, it was way too funny."

The happiness soon faded away and Alse sighed. "I'm a monster." She said in a slow, shaky voice. She swallowed hard and went to get dressed. She pulled out a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a long-sleeved orange t-shirt and white socks to go with her black sneakers.

She put her clothing on and brushed her hair into a low ponytail with her short bangs hanging free around her face. Alse fixed up her nanos and made sure they were all neat and clean.

"I'm ready." She said to herself, trying to build up confidence. She wouldn't admit it, but this was her first date in her life. She felt her stomach turn in knots. Alse's Dexter nano perched on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with his head.

"I don't think that this is such a good idea after all." Alse said to her nanos. "I feel sick and I do not think I can go through with this." She sighed, "I'm not as strong as I thought I was."

"You can do this, Alse. I know you are truly fearless. Don't let your nervousness ruin your date." Utonium said sweetly. Alse let a small smile form on her lips. "Alright. I can do this." She grabbed her nanos and left her apartment with her bat Cadaver resting on her left shoulder. She walked the short distance to Dexlabs and rang the bell. Computress answered the door. "Alse, good morning! I have been expecting you. Unfortunately, Dexter is still asleep."

"'Still asleep'? But he and I have a date today. Is he sick?" Alse asked, feeling a bit sicker herself.

Computress motioned for Alse to step into the lobby and shut the door. "No, he is not physically unwell because of a virus or a bacterial infection. Rather, he is suffering from sleep deprivation again. This is normal for him. I let him sleep as long as he wants on days like this because he needs the rest." Computress spoke in her all-knowing monotone voice.

Alse shrugged, "I guess I should forget about the date then." She was insulted and felt very hurt. Her stomach felt like there were rocks in it and her heart felt heavy like it was crafted from lead.

"Perhaps," Computress said, "I will check on him. Please make yourself comfortable." She floated off to Dexter's room. Alse left her bat at the door and sat down on a nearby couch, setting her nanos in her lap.

"He flaked out…" Alse said sadly, "Probably because I'm a monster's child."

Her nanos sighed and leaned against her stomach. "It's not true." The Mandark nano said.

Meanwhile, Computress had softly knocked on Dexter's door, "Dexter?" She called. Dexter groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes with his gloved hands then felt around for his glasses only to find they were still on his face. "What year is it?" He said to himself as his eyesight came into focus. He looked at his clock on his nightstand, "It's awfully bright for midnight…"

Dexter paused for a moment then let out a yell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Not again! She's going to kill me!" Dexter jumped up and sprinted to his bathroom, ripping off his clothes and leaving them in a trail of piles behind him. He quickly threw on some cologne and brushed his hair and teeth then ran to his bedroom to put on clean clothes which were identical to the ones he just pulled off. "Computress, you can't let me sleep in like that!" He shouted.

"Alse is in the lobby." Computress said.

"What?!" Dexter yelled, "…did she have her bat with her?"

"Yes."

"I'm a dead man!"

"It's not too late to move back into your old home with Dee Dee."

"I said I'm dead not desparate!" He rushed around grabbing the things he needed and threw them into a black messenger bag and headed for the lobby. Computress bent down to pick up Dexter's shoes and calmly floated behind him.

Dexter made it into the lobby and stopped to catch his breath. Alse looked up at him and her expression changed from disheartened to neutral. "I…am so sorry!" Dexter choked between gasps, "I…overslept again."

"You forgot your shoes." Computress said holding them up. Dexter took them from her and put them on. "Thank you Computress." He said through his teeth. He was angry with her for not waking him up early. Dexter looked at Alse for a moment and blushed. "You…look extra pretty today." He quietly said.

Alse smiled a little, grateful for the simple compliment. "Thank you." She was very relieved that Dexter was not avoiding her but that he only overslept from working too hard. Her sadness was replaced by her nervousness again.

"Please forgive me, Alse. I-I didn't mean to sleep in. I am so sorry." Dexter fumbled over his words, stuttering. His face was red with embarrassment and he had trouble keeping his tears back. He thought he blew it with her. "My first date with someone and I already messed up before it started."

Alse put her hand on Dexter's shoulder, "It's okay; I am relieved you didn't do it on purpose. Honestly I was expecting you to flake out because I'm half monster." She said.

Dexter put his gloved hand on top of hers and looked up at her face, "I wouldn't do that." He smiled. They both felt better. Alse took her hand back, "shall we get going?"

"Yes! Let's go." Dexter said. His stomach rumbled quietly. "Oh no."

"Well you're supposed to be hungry when you wake up." Alse said. "We can stop somewhere and get a quick breakfast; Morbucks' coffee, maybe?" She suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Dexter nodded. Alse walked up to her bat and slung it over her shoulder. Dexter followed behind her holding her Utonium nano in his arms as they left the lab. The sky was sunny and clear and the air was a little bit warmer than it was supposed to be for early fall. The closest Morbucks' was right across the street- you could almost taste the coffee in the air outside of the shop. Alse and Dexter walked in and were surprised to find it devoid of customers. One lone barista was at the counter playing with loose coffee beans to pass the time. She had dark brown skin and black hair neatly tied into a bun. Her tired brown eyes were heavy with exhaustion and boredom. She slowly stretched and her back cracked. "Ah.." She said.

"What can I get for you?" The girl asked in a friendly but tired voice. Dexter looked at the menu and quickly found exactly what he was looking for. "I'd like the sweet oatmeal with almond shavings and a regular coffee with sugar and milk. Venti size please." The girl nodded, "are you together?"

Alse nodded, "I'll just have a tall coffee with milk and one of those giant chocolate chip cookies."

The barista nodded and quickly whipped up the order. Dexter handed her his debit card and she rung up the order. Dexter and Alse sat down at a nearby table and ate with the nanos sitting on the tabletop. Alse set her bat against the table then unwrapped the cookie and gave it to her nanos to share.

Dexter savored the sweet oatmeal before swallowing it. It felt so good for him to get food into his system. He felt himself waking up more with each sip of hot coffee. Alse smiled while watching her nanos cooperate and was surprised when Mandark offered the Dexter nano the cookie piece with the largest chocolate chip.

"It'd be nice if you and Man-dork could get along like that."Alse said to Dexter.

"He brings it on himself." Dexter said.

"I know," Alse said, "but it would still be nice. Mandark sucks as a person but you could at least stop wasting energy on annoying each other and actually get stuff done for the war."

"I do my best." Dexter said softly. "If he wasn't so weird and introvert it wouldn't be so difficult. I don't even remember how he and I met. We just always hated each other, I think."

"Destined to be enemies," Alse said, "that sounds about right."

"So have you picked what movie we're seeing today?" Dexter said smiling, happy to change the subject.

"No I haven't… maybe a comedy or something? Horror films put me to sleep and chick flicks make me ashamed to be female." Alse said, finishing up her coffee.

While Dexter and Alse's date was underway, Susan was just walking into Mandark's bedroom on his research ship. Mandark looked tired and unkempt in a white t-shirt, rubbing his eyes with his fist behind his glasses. He had his laptop on his lap and several well-used notebooks were scattered on the bed.

Susan looked around the small room and saw it was completely bare except for the large bed and the window that faced the sunrise. She noticed the room didn't smell like Mandark's bedroom at home. It was a neutral scent that gave her the clue that he didn't sleep here often.

"Do you have my samples for me?" Mandark said in a groan. Susan nodded and stepped forward only to trip on his bunched-up leather clothes on the floor.

She quickly composed herself and sighed. "Sorry…" she said handing him the plastic baggies with the flower samples.

Mandark took them and inspected them, "these samples will do just fine. You aren't completely useless after all."

Susan paused for a moment, "you think I'm useless?"

"Everyone's useless to me; except for my precious Dee Dee of course!" Mandark chimed happily thinking about her. "You are however, not as useless and I imagined you'd be when I first employed you."

Susan smiled a little, grateful to receive any positive remarks about her from Mandark. "Good I'm glad the samples are useable. I really can't wait to see the finished rose."

"Like I'd let _you_ see a rose made for my precious Dee Dee. You are insane if you believe I'd let you see the perfected rose. Only perfect blue eyes can behold them!" Mandark scowled while typing away at his laptop. Susan frowned- as much as he was mean to her she still wanted to crawl into the bed with him and snuggle him while he worked.

"Why are you still here? You should be doing something like cleaning the ship or getting me a sandwich or something." Mandark said angrily.

"I think I'm going to go home and take some medicine for the repeat head trauma." Susan said flatly.

"Fine, just get out of my room." Mandark said.

"Have a good day." Susan said lightly bowing then left the room. Artemis was standing at the top of the ship in front of the SCAMPER waiting for Susan. Susan smiled, "waiting for me?"

Artemis nodded, "I feel bad for falling on top of you. I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day so maybe we can hang out?"

Susan shrugged, "sure, I'd like that."


	18. Chapter 18: Loveless

"One moment, Susan…" Jack said, walking over to her, "I must warn you about something."

Susan tensed up a bit and looked up at Jack. "Yes?"

"I have tried warning Mandark and this young lady here but perhaps you will heed my warning." Jack said seriously.

"What is it?" Susan frowned.

"I would like you to come back here tonight. There is something important we must talk about regarding Mandark." Jack said.

"Is…he okay?" Susan asked nervously.

"Be at peace, he is fine for now." Jack said, trying to calm Susan. "All will be explained tonight."

Susan nodded, her eyebrows furrowed and her face grew warm with embarrassment. "I'll be here."

"Good." Jack said, "Be safe, ladies."

"We will." Artemis said. "Let's go, Susan." She said, pulling on Susan's arm. Artemis was wondering why she was showing off so much in front of Susan. "This isn't like me at all", she thought. Artemis blushed out of embarrassment.

Susan climbed into the SCAMPER and sat on its recycled school bus seats, shoved her briefcase under her seat and set her nanos on her lap.

"I remember you." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Susan turned around, "Green! I haven't seen you since I went into the hospital last week."

Green smiled, "How have you been?" His Dee Dee, Bubbles and Buttercup nanos were sitting in the empty spot next to him.

"I work for Mandark now."

"Interesting…" he said, wondering why she would do that. Artemis sat next to Susan and buckled herself in. "Hey, I remember you too."

"Yes, I remember you too." Artemis said smiling after she sat down. Her nanos were in her lap too.

"Thanks again for dragging me to the hospital." Susan said.

"No problem, it's my job." Green shrugged. Susan sat back and buckled her belt. She sat and quietly thought about what Jack said while the SCAMPER was in motion. Artemis felt nervous and wondered what to say but couldn't think of the right words.

"Are you okay?" Artemis finally asked.

Susan held her nanos in her lap and stared at her knees. "I don't know." She said. "I'm confused and hurt and nervous and…my feet ache."

"Maybe you should go home and relax instead of hang with me." Artemis said, concerned for her.

"N-no…" Susan shook her head, "it'll get my mind off of it."

"Off of what though? What's bothering you?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone." Susan whispered, "You know why."

Artemis nodded and thought about what she'd do to get Susan cheered up.

The SCAMPER landed in City Station and the girls got off of it. They took the elevator down and wandered into a book store. "Will you tell me what's bothering you now, Sue?" Artemis said, lightly taking hold of her arm.

Susan thought it was weird Artemis was holding her arm like that because they weren't close friends. Artemis was genuinely worried and Susan could see it in her face.

"Okay…" Susan sighed, "I like Mandark. I don't know why but I do and I like him a lot. He's mean to me sometimes and it hurts; like…_really hurts._"

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "What does he do?"

"He'll build up my self esteem by telling me I did well then shatter it by telling me I'm useless. Sometimes he calls me by a pet name. It's a German word and I don't know what it means. It's 'Lastig'. I keep forgetting to look it up."

Artemis shrugged, "I don't speak German but Him might know. I'll ask him when I go home tonight."

"Thanks. Hey, I'm thirsty," Susan said. "Can we stop in this drug store to get a drink or something?"

"Sure." Artemis said, holding the door for Susan. It was your typical drug store: everything stacked neatly on the shelves with the first aid kits being sold upfront. Susan and Artemis walked past the pharmaceutical aisle. Susan stopped and looked at the condom brands.

Artemis blushed, "why'd you stop here?"

Susan looked at Artemis and smiled, "when my sister was alive she'd drag me here and we'd laugh at the boxes. The names and directions are so funny sometimes."

"They almost look like boxes of candy." Artemis said. "They're so colorful and…colorful."

"Apparently these glow in the dark." Susan pointed to a pack. "Oh my God." She suddenly said.

"What?" Artemis said backing away a bit.

"Dexlabs makes condoms?" Susan said, picking up the box. It was sky blue with white text.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, look at this: 'your number one condom brand with fifteen 100% guaranteed break-proof hypo-allergenic pseudo-latex condoms in every pack.'" Susan read aloud. "Fifteen? Usually these come in packs of six or twelve. Must be economy sized." Susan's and Artemis' nanos covered their faces in embarrassment.

Artemis was a little embarrassed and wanted out of the aisle, "come on I thought you were thirsty."

Susan put the box back and lightly nudged Artemis with her elbow. "Okay, okay."

Artemis picked out the sodas. "What happened to your sister?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Susan looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry." Artemis said, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay; I'll tell you about it eventually." Susan forced a smile. Artemis decided to make up for it by paying for the sodas. "Thanks." Susan said quietly. Artemis felt like she kept screwing up with Susan.

"Maybe Mandark likes you too." Artemis said hopefully. "Sometimes guys are mean to the girls they like."

"I wish. He's always talking about Dee Dee."

"He could be showing off trying to get you jealous."

"I'm not jealous… I _want_ him to be happy even if it means being with someone who isn't me. She's probably better for him anyway I'd have to stand on a ladder just to hug him."

Artemis giggled, "You're not that short!" Susan chuckled. "It's noble of you to stand down like that. If I were you I'd probably demand respect."

"Hey, is that Alse and Dexter?" Susan pointed across the street.

"It is." Artemis nodded, "they're dating. That's so cool!"

"I'm jealous." Susan puffed out her cheeks.

"Of who? Alse or Dexter?"

Susan stared blankly at Artemis.

"I guess you're jealous of Dexter then." She broke out into laughter.

"Am not! I'm jealous of her." Susan defended herself. "She's dating a super cute scientist. He's so smart and cute and he's just my size!" Susan rambled. "He's an international hero and has been in the science field for the last fifteen years! All the effort he's putting into defending us in the war…….gosh we owe him so much, Artemis."

"Yandere."

"What?"

"You're yandere."

"I don't understand …"

"Yandere is a Japanese term for a girl who is often lovestruck. It's cute." She giggled. "You don't speak Japanese?"

"Oh…I get confused for being Japanese a lot." Susan shrugged.

"What are you?"

"I'm half-Chinese and half-English. My dad married my mom in England so she could go to school there because China isn't so nice to their women. Then they moved here when they were having my sister Ashley."

"Wow, that is a funky mix." Artemis said.

Susan chuckled, "yeah I get that a lot. What about you?"

"I don't know what I am; probably some kind of European, maybe French. Him adopted me when I was a baby. He says someone left me in a basket in the woods and then he raised me like his own."

"That doesn't sound like Him at all…have you looked for your real parents?"

"Him doesn't even know who they are." Artemis frowned. "So why do you like Mandark so much?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Again- I don't know. Something about him is just so incredibly sad. I'd like to see him smile just once. Once! That's all I ask! I can't figure out what's wrong with him though but I feel this deep, unsettling sadness coming from him. It's almost like his spirit is dying or something. I just want to hold him and let him know everything is alright."

***

Alse enjoyed the movie but not the popcorn that came with it. The greasy food made her stomach a bit queasy. Dexter was feeling lively and excited that his date was going so well. "I never thought a monkey would work so well in a zombie comedy." Dexter said.

"I never thought I would have to beat off a bunch of spawns on the way out." Alse shrugged. "That was fun."

"Thanks for saving my life." Dexter said gratefully.

"Sure thing," Alse said.

"Hey Dexter!" A familiar voice called. Dee Dee ran up behind them and grabbed Dexter and hugged him.

"Oh little brother I missed you!"

"Dear God, Dee Dee you're going to suffocate me if you hold me any tighter!"

"Oops, sorry!" She said, letting go. "Alse where were you today? The class missed you!"

"I was with Dexter."

Dee Dee gasped, "you played hooky?"

"Yeah." Alse said shortly.

"Ooh, that's bad. We missed you so much. It's hard rehearsing without our crowned prince!" Dee Dee said cheerfully.

"Dee Dee do you mind? You have interrupted our date!" Dexter said.

"Ooh, a date?" Dee Dee said curiously, "well I'll leave you two alone then." She giggled. "Bye!" She pranced off towards home humming to herself.

"You don't see Mandark around do you? Usually wherever Dee Dee is Mandark is right behind her..." Dexter looked around nervously.

Alse shook her head. She felt guilty for skipping out on class. "Mandark is probably beating Susan to death over something stupid. I don't know why I suddenly thought of her…"

Dexter walked Alse to his lab without saying anything to eachother. He broke the silence when they entered the lobby.

"Do you want to go out again sometime soon?" He said hopefully.

"Yes, I do." Alse said, resting her bat against the door.

"When?" Dexter smiled.

"Maybe this weekend." She said, "I don't want to skip class again I feel bad about it."

"I wouldn't feel bad about it." Dexter said, "you really needed the break."

"Yeah…" Alse said. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"You're welcome, Alse." Dexter smiled. "Want to help me with my labwork?"

"Sure." Alse said.


	19. Chapter 19: Blindsided

Alse and Dexter had worked in the lab together until late at night. Alse mostly took care of the lab animals and nanos that needed to be washed or fed or administered medicine. Dexter bid her a good night and let her walk home on her own. He wanted a Dexbot to escort her but she refused and promised him she would be fine.

On the short walk home Alse thought about the date and smiled. She was glad that Dexter accepted her even if she was half monster. When she got home she watched some TV with her nanos and then went to sleep after preparing to go back to dance school in the morning.

Susan had already been home for several hours and was waiting for Lou to arrive. Lou had come home with his arms full of fresh groceries. "I missed you today." He said to Susan, "It's not as fun shopping by myself." He smiled at her, he looked winded.

"I didn't know you were going shopping today." Susan said while helping him get the food put away. "I have to ask you for a favor."

"Go ahead!" He said cheerfully.

"Samurai Jack wants to talk to me about Mandark tonight on the research ship in the Darklands at midnight."

"Okay…" Lou said, looking troubled. "What's the favor?"

"I want you to come with me." Susan frowned.

"Oh…uh…s-sure if you really need me to go," Lou's voice trembled a bit. "I-I mean it's _only_ the Darklands and I'll be with you so you'll be protected by the mighty Toiletnator!" His voice picked up and he flexed his arms in a heroic pose.

Susan chuckled, "thanks Uncle Lou."

"But why is it about Mandark? Why is it at midnight?"

"I don't know…but it's important." Susan set her nanos down on the kitchen table. "I'm going to change into something warmer. I'll be right back." Susan went up to her room and put on a pair of black jeans, sneakers and a soft, long-sleeved dark pink sweater. "This sweater used to be red before I washed it…" She said to herself. She put the handgun Mandark gave her on her bed and took out a gun holster she bought from an armory store on her way home from hanging out with Artemis. She had hidden the holster under the bed in a paper bag. Her Dee Dee nano insisted she hide it for whatever reason.

Susan put the holster through her pant's belt loops and hooked it up so that the holster was on her right hip. She picked up her gun and checked to see if the safety lock was on and put it snuggly in the holster. She went downstairs into the kitchen and found Lou feeding her nanos cookies.

"Aw, you look so cute in pink!" Lou smiled.

Susan smiled, "remember this sweater used to be _red_ but it's so warm I can't bring myself to throw it away. I really don't like pink."

"Susie, I know you don't want me to wear my Toiletnator costume when we go see Jack but………can I? Please? I want to be able to defend you." Lou begged.

Susan pouted and thought for a moment. "Ah…alright you can but don't make a ruckus, this is serious and important to me."

Lou nodded, "I got it. I promise I'll be a good villain."

"Cool. I hid your costume in a box under my bed."

"Okay! Thanks!" Lou darted up the stairs, grabbed his costume and ran into his room to change into it. "I need to do something about this flab." He said to himself, squeezing his belly fat.

Susan looked at the time; she had about an hour before she had to be at the research ship.

She turned to her nanos who were napping happily on the counter with cookie crumbs all around them. Susan smiled at their cuteness and let them sleep. Lou came down the stairs armed with his toilet weapons. "It feels good to be in this costume again." He said, "But this fat has got to go."

"Run laps or something."

"I'm allergic to exercise…"

Susan rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, diet then."

"What? No way. Diets are for people who hate eating. I love eating and I love cooking." He said with his hands on his hips.

"Then deal with the jelly-belly," she smiled, "we should go now." Susan said, gently nudging her nanos awake. "We'll take the SCAMPER."

Susan's nanos yawned in her arms and nuzzled her. She and Lou took the SCAMPER to the research ship. He was uncomfortable in it because it brought back memories of him being arrested by the KND. The most torturous part of being essentially kidnapped by a moon-ful of brats was he wasn't allowed to bake or cook. He had let the Mandark nano sit in his lap as it slept against his stomach breathing quietly.

They were the only people on the SCAMPER so the trip was quick. They exited the SCAMPER when the ship landed. Jack was alone waiting for her.

"You have brought your uncle?" He asked her quietly as the SCAMPER took off with a roar.

Susan walked up to Jack with her nanos in her arms still asleep. "Yes. He insisted on coming."

"You should put on a jacket, Mr. Jack! It's freezing out here!" Lou said with a crackled chuckle.

Jack smiled a bit, "I assure you I am fine. I am sorry I asked you to come here alone this late Susan but it is because Sugar is a continuous threat. He would interfere with what I'm about to tell you if he knew we were discussing him."

Susan felt the back of her neck get hot with nervousness and anticipation. "Okay…how does this involve Mandark?"

"I know well that the future is not set in stone like the past may be. Unfortunately Sugar is harboring much violence within him. No one seems to believe me. I want you to protect Mandark from Sugar as best as you can. I believe in 'innocent until proven guilty' however this is a unique case…"

"Yes…of course." Susan said. "Why are you so concerned about Mandark?"

"I am Mandark's ancestor… a distant grandfather on his mother's side. I know this through my many time travels. I have seen his sister's great grandchildren; we were able to track the family tree. Mandark was murdered by someone but they never discovered who it was but all they knew was he was found…decapitated in his laboratory. He died before his twentieth birthday. I suspect it may have been Sugar. He's brilliant, always around Mandark and gives off an evil aura that rivals that of Demongo's."

"He's nineteen right now…" Susan said; her voice heavy with worry.

"That's disturbing." Lou said. "And you want to have my baby protect him from some unknown murderer?"

Susan sighed, "Lou……."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"You're embarrassing me."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Jack smiled reassuringly at Susan, "thank you for understanding, Susan. I do not want to put you in a dangerous position however you have nanos and weapons that will protect you if the time comes. I know that the future is never set in stone and can be changed. Mandark's life directly affects this war you're in."

"Did we win the war in the future?" Lou asked.

"That I do not know. The future was so corrupted by Aku it was impossible to truly tell."

"I have one more question though. Mandark doesn't know you're his ancestor?" Susan asked.

"I have told him. He subjected me to DNA testing and we are, in fact, family."

"That is so cool." Susan said, smiling.

"I suppose. It troubles me that much of his things look like Aku's design."

"I doubt Mandark is secretly in cahoots with Aku of all beings." Susan paused for a moment, "is that all you need from me?" She asked quietly.

"For now, yes," Jack said, "Thank you again for coming to discuss this with me. I trust you'll keep it secret from Mandark."

"Why keep it a secret?" Lou asked.

"My reasoning is that Mandark is paranoid enough. I do not want him to lock himself away in his laboratory more than he already does."

"Why me? I'm just a short little girl." Susan said nervously.

"There's no one I know who cares more about Mandark than you."

"For whatever reason." Lou added. Susan gave Lou a disproving look and then turned back to Jack and softened her expression.

"You were also the only person who believed me."

"I'll do my best to protect everyone I care about of course." She said. Jack gave her a reassuring smile.

"Is that all?" Susan asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes. Take care, Ms. Silverbullet."

"Thank you," Susan said. She took Lou back to the SCAMPER and they rode home in silence. Susan's nanos quietly nuzzled each other, sharing the same anxiety Susan was now feeling. Lou felt like he was hit by a truck and didn't know what to tell her. When they got home she flopped down on the couch and broke the silence.

"That is very much unlike Jack." She said, "I know Jack. I believe him but at the same time I don't. Maybe it was a fusion of Jack that looks like him or-"

"Or what?" Lou said bringing her a cup of water. Susan took the water and sipped it.

"…or maybe he's trying to test me." Susan sighed.

Lou sat next to her and scratched the back of his head. "Suzie, I wish I knew what to say." He hated seeing her upset.

"It's just….I don't want to believe someone would just decapitate him like that. I know he's a jerk but he doesn't deserve it. How could they not know who killed him either? Our science is _so_ advanced and his lab is just ridiculous when it comes to safety and surveillance. There are cameras everywhere and microphones to record sound it's just impossible for someone to do that."

Her voice broke and she started sobbing. Lou hugged her tightly, "please don't cry, Suzie."

"I don't know what to do." She said, wiping tears out of her eyes on her sleeves. "Why is this my responsibility?"

"Remember, Jack also said the future isn't set in stone. Maybe Jack telling you about the unsolved murder already made it so it won't ever happen." The Dexter nano suggested.

"Or maybe now it's been made so it _will_ happen." The Mandark nano said sadly.

"Stop, you're not helping." Lou said sternly to the nano. He gently stroked Susan's hair and held her tightly. Susan sniffled and pushed Lou away.

"I have to go to sleep; I have work in the morning." Susan said, gathering her nanos. She was tired and trying to return to normalcy. She ran up to her room and locked the door. Susan quickly undressed and got under her blankets naked and held her nanos close to her.

Lou softly knocked on her door, "Suzie….if you need to talk or anything please wake me up okay?" He said with worry.

"I will." Susan called.

"Suzie?" The Dee Dee nano asked.

"Yes?" Susan said.

"You said about a week ago you would buy us new pajamas and you haven't yet. Can we get some tomorrow?" The nano asked innocently. Susan sniffled and nodded, "Yes we can," she gently pet Dee Dee's head. Dexter was inspecting Susan's necklaces and looked closely at the silver heart tracker pendant. "It's so well made." He remarked, "I haven't been this close to it."

Susan frowned, "too bad Mandark didn't craft it for me."

"When are you going to use this one?" Mandark said holding the Angel's Prayer in his tiny hands.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow." She said.

"Why are you naked?" Dexter asked. Susan pulled off Dexter's and Mandark's glasses and put them on the night table. "I'm naked because I don't have the strength to get up and get dressed, honey." Susan wiped her puffy eyes with her fist.

"It's symbolic," Mandark said, "you feel like nothing so you're wearing nothing." He said, pressing his head against her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

Dee Dee leaned up and kissed Susan's cheek. "Don't cry anymore. We'll all be okay, okay?" She said, comforting Susan. Susan nodded and snuggled them until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Him's mansion, Artemis was busy at work deciding on what her costume for the upcoming Halloween party would be. She had it narrowed down to the queen of hearts from the story _Alice in Wonderland_, a cute witch or a steampunk Lolita. She was looking at ripped-out pages from fashion magazines spread out on the coffee table. Him walked in sipping hot cocoa from a mug.

"Have you chosen a costume yet?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No, I haven't. They're all so cute and pretty."

"So why not be a diva and change your costume at the party? To keep our guests _guessing…_" He chuckled and sat next to her. She moved over away from him a bit to give him some more room. Him crossed his legs and politely put his mug down on the coffee table after sliding a black doily under the mug.

"Then I'd be running off changing and doing my makeup too often. I'd miss out on a lot of the party." She giggled, "I don't want to do that."

"That reminds me! I have to send out the invitations. Is there anyone in particular you _don't_ want at the party?" Him asked her. Artemis put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment.

"No, not really; I'm not fond of those Puffs but I don't see why they can't come."

"I know for sure Argost, Father and Demongo will be coming. They never miss my parties." Him said cutely with a claw against his smiling black lips.

Artemis' expression brightened, "Argost is so cool! How many things has he autographed for me?"

"I lost count, darling." Him chuckled. "You know most people who I send these invitations out to will _not_ return the RSVP or even consider coming. I don't want you to be disheartened by it."

Artemis shook her head, "Nope I won't be. Only the cool people will be coming. I hope Susan comes…"

"Susan? That new short friend of yours with the cute black hair?"

"Yes, her."

"Ah, is she nice?"

"Yeah but she seems distant sometimes. She's so cool and confident though. I'm jealous of that…" Artemis looked at her knees, "and she's brave."

Him chuckled, "Dear Artemis don't tell me you're crushing on a girl."

Artemis blushed, "I am not crushing on her. I'm just jealous."

Him continued chuckling behind his claws, giggling like a school girl. Artemis blushed harder, "don't tease me!" She cried, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Aw, don't pout darling." Him said, gently pinching her cheek. "It's cute but I was only teasing. Where are your nanos?"

"They're sleeping on my bed." She said. "It is pretty late."

"Yes, you should go get your beauty sleep. I'll make you my famous pancakes in the morning to make up for teasing you tonight."

Artemis smiled from ear to ear, "yummy! Okay. Good night, Him." She said, scooping up her papers and shuffling off to bed.


	20. Chapter 20: Dir

Alse woke up when her nanocom's alarm went off. She rolled over and turned it off then stood up and stretched. She gently woke up her nanos and went to shower for the morning when she saw a little red paper heart stuck on her mirror. She curiously pulled it off of the mirror but it didn't seem like anything like tape or glue stuck it there.

"Strange," the Utonium nano said, "do you think Dexter somehow put that there?"

"No." Alse said, opening the heart. The inside was a slightly sparkly layer with brilliant gold-colored cursive delicately written. She read aloud: 'You, Alse Kai, have been invited to Him's Halloween party October 31st at 8:00 PM. Bring a friend but don't bring a date! _Tasteful _costumes are a must. No weapons allowed. Please RVSP by checking off 'yes' or 'no' about your attendance. If you agree to come, at exactly 8:00 PM wherever you are you will be transported into my home.'

Alse raised her eyebrow, "No dates?"

Dexter rubbed his chin, "No weapons?"

"Hmm…" Alse thought to herself. "I'll see if Dexter's going. If not I probably won't. This sounds like a real _adventure _though." She said with a sarcastic tone. She shoved the invitation into her bag and left her apartment. The morning was crisp and the sun was shining bright enough to make Alse's eyes hurt. She stopped for a quick breakfast at a local bagel shop then made her way to class.

Mr. Green had arrived early and was sitting at the desk reading a book while he waited for class to officially start. He hid his toothy smile behind the book when Alse walked into class. The other girls were stretching and gossiping over their invitations. Dee Dee sat next to Alse and chattered about the invitation she received.

"I want to go! I love parties!" Dee Dee chirped. Mr. Green checked his watch and saw it was time to start the class.

"Ladies! It's time we begin." Mr. Green proudly stood up and showed off his black dancing tights. There was a moment of silence that was shattered by ear-piercing laughter from all of the girls except for Alse, who had hidden herself behind Dee Dee at the sight.

"Dad!" She exclaimed in disbelief. Mr. Green jumped a bit to hear her suddenly call him dad.

"Dad?" One girl in orange asked. "_He's_ your dad?"

Alse grumbled to herself, upset that she let the cat out of the bag. "Yeah, wanna make something of it?" She balled her fist and raised her arm. The girl shook her head and scooted back.

"No fighting. Channel that energy into dancing!" Mr. Green said cheerfully doing a pirouette. "These help with dancing but they're so snug..." He said to himself. "I miss my other pants."

Alse sighed and bit her tongue. She and the other girls practiced until class was over, then Mr. Green poofed his actual pants on with magic.

Alse was getting ready to leave and change with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and her nanos snuggled in her free arm when Kilroy stopped her. He waited for all of the other girls to leave before speaking.

"You're a really talented dancer." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She said shortly.

"It means a lot to me that you called me 'dad' today." He smiled broader. Alse didn't say anything but frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing; I have to go."

"Wait, wait. Please take down my phone number so that you can call me if you need _anything._"

Alse took out her nanocom phone, "I thought we did this already." She didn't save his number the first time. She entered his name and number after he told it to her and she left for Dexter's.

Dexter was hard at work designing inexpensive and eco-friendly hovercrafts for people who needed them. He was scribbling frantically on long sheets of blueprint paper. His brain was working overtime, brimming with brilliant ideas and fantastic innovations. Computress was helping to keep the place tidy by rolling up and labeling the blueprints.

"I have done it again, Computress! I am truly a genius." Dexter beamed, "These hovercraft will run off of the Fusion Matter on the ground! They are also solar powered."

"Very good, Dexter." Computress said, "I'm proud to be your assistant."

Dexter's phone suddenly rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID and boastfully shouted into it. "This is Dexter, the world's greatest genius redhead!"

Alse raised an eyebrow, "Dexter. Quit acting like a fool."

"OH! Alse! Hi…sorry about that…I'm just so excited about my latest inventions!"

"What are they?"

"Hovercraft!"

"Why are you shouting at me?"

"I'm sorry…again I am so excited about this. Can you come over today to help test them?"

"Sure."

"Thanks! How was class?"

"It was okay."

"Any trouble with my stupid sister?"

"No. She's a great dance partner. Dexter, open the door."

"You're here already?" he asked. Dexter instructed Computress to open the door to the lab and to escort Alse into the part of the lab he was in. Alse hung up her phone when she was in the elevator with Computress. Dexter greeted Alse with a brief hug then excitedly showed her his blueprints.

"Stylish." She said. "They look beautiful."

"Thank you. The best part is that all I have to do is scan these blueprints into my supercomputer and she will build the parts for me."

Alse scratched her head, "that's all? How long will it take?"

Computress picked up Alse's weapon and duffel bag and put it in the nearby closet. Her Mandark nano perched himself on Dexter's head.

"Get this thing off of me." Dexter said, annoyed. He did not appreciate anything "Mandark" on his person- even if the nano _was_ Alse's.

"Before I forget," Alse said, picking up her nano, "did you get a letter for Him's party?"

"Yes I did." Dexter said, feeding his blueprints into a scanner. The computer sucked up the blueprints like a soda machine sucks in a dollar bill.

"Are you going to go?"

"When pigs fly." Dexter said, "And I have not yet created a splice between pigs and seagulls. I was hoping to use them against Fuse. I can't think of a more destructive animal combination."

Alse raised her eyebrow but decided to ignore what Dexter just said. "I was thinking of going."

"_Well_ if you are then I should go too." Dexter finished feeding the blueprints into the computer and turned to face Alse.

"That was a quick change of heart." She smirked.

Dexter blushed and frowned, "Well I think it'd be fun…plus I want to be there to protect you if Him tries anything."

Alse laughed, "Thanks." Her nanos giggled.

"Anyway, to answer your previous question it will only take about an hour for all of the prototype hovercraft to be completed."

"Let's grab something to eat then. I'm starving." Alse said.

Dexter nodded, "ok." Dexter took Alse and her nanos to get a snack at the nearest shop. While this was all happening, Susan was hard at work in Mandark's lab tending to the lab animals. At first she was skittish when dealing with the rats but when she found out how gentle they were she was delighted to hold them. Sugar insisted on helping her clean the rat cages.

Susan tried to avoid him, remembering what Jack told her. She finished her work with the lab animals quickly while not saying a word to Sugar.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No. I'm just tired." She said shortly.

"So go take a nap." Sugar shrugged.

"No, thanks." Susan said brushing her bangs behind her ears with her fingers.

"How come we don't talk anymore? We used to be good friends. Since you started working for Mandark you've changed." Sugar frowned.

Susan double checked the cages then turned to Sugar. "I haven't been here a month. I didn't change I'm just _working."_

Suddenly over the PA system Mandark calmly called for Susan to go down to the underground garden.

"What floor is that?" Susan asked Sugar.

"I'll just escort you there." He said smiling broadly, which creeped her out. He took her down to the elevator and to the garden. Susan looked at it wide-eyed. She thought it was the most beautiful indoor garden she's seen; even if it was all just pink, sparkly roses. She inhaled the scent of the room deeply. It smelled like fresh rain and sweet perfume. Every row of roses was different.

"There you are." Mandark said. He looked tired and his hair was messy. His clothes had dirt and sparkles on them.

Susan raised an eyebrow, "what happened to you?"

"_This_." He said tiredly. "I hate nature so much. Ugh." He groaned. "I'm finished crafting my perfect rose for Dee Dee." Mandark held up a potted rose. It was the most marvelous pink rose with the sweetest scent and the most delicate sparkles embedded into its petals. There weren't any thorns and the leaves delicately curled under as if the rose was curtsying. The stem of the rose was twisted like bamboo.

"That…is beautiful." Susan said. "I can see there's something from every flower in the Twisted Forest."

"They're all magnificent!" Susan's Dee Dee nano squealed. She flew to the roses and started inspecting all of them. Susan's Mandark and Dexter nano followed, playing in the roses.

"I'm pleased you like it, Dee Dee. Hm, that your opinion on the rose matters," Mandark said to Susan, "but this will surely be a big hit with her. She will fall in love with me now!" He gently put the rose down on the plastic yard table he was using as a desk.

"She'd be stupid not to." Susan smiled warmly.

"Indeed." Mandark said. "Now, what I need you to do, Lastig, is to tear down these rejected roses."

"Tear them down?" Susan's eyes almost filled with tears. "But…"

"Mandark, Susan is a nature worshiper. She's in the Magic Tree cult." Sugar said.

"It's not a cult it's a following." Susan corrected him.

"Okay, the Magic Tree following." Sugar nodded.

"She has no problem eating plants or picking the flowers I required for this project. Why start crying now?" Mandark was not amused by this.

"I picked the dying flowers or the flowers that were already on the ground. These are all beautiful, healthy flowers. Why not just donate them somewhere?" Susan suggested. "What about the Tyrranical Gardens? When it's uninfected…"

"If _you_ want to donate them _you _can do that. Enjoy lifting, literally, a ton of roses. Mandroid, come here." He instructed a nearby Mandroid. The Mandroid obediently went over to Mandark.

"Yes, all-knowing master of darkness?" The Mandroid asked.

"Carry my laptop and follow me. I have to put this rose in a safe place until I'm ready to present it to her. I also require a shower." Mandark said. The Mandroid folded up Mandark's laptop and held it securely while Mandark picked up the potted rose and walked off.

Susan looked up at all of the roses and frowned. "It's sad."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sugar said, it sounded genuine. "Do you know that the Mandroids will listen to you?"

"Why would they listen to me?" Susan asked.

"Because you're an employee." Sugar said. "Just show them your ID card and they'll generally listen to you. Of course they won't do you any extreme favors."

"Why does it matter?" Susan asked.

"Because you can ask the Mandroids to help you move the roses." Sugar smiled."You have access to a lot of this laboratory. _Use it._" He encouraged her.

"I don't want to get in trouble." Susan shook her head.

"I don't think you will get in trouble for doing your job." He shrugged, "Besides, what could he possibly do? You put up with him constantly cutting you down. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about you being half Chinese. Don't be so afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of Mandark. I just respect him. I know how to work with villains." Susan went into the nearby utility closet and swept the floor.

"By the way, has he paid you yet?" Sugar asked, helping her too. Susan felt better about being around him. She started to think Jack was teasing her after all.

"No." Susan said.

"Well, payday is tomorrow. Do you know how much you're getting yearly?" Sugar raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't care much about the money." Susan said, concentrating on sweeping.

"You're getting paid thirty million taro a year. _After taxes._"

"WHAT?" Susan dropped the broom. "That much? Why?"

Sugar chuckled, "Mandark makes billions and billions a year. He's one of the richest people on the _planet_. Dexter makes a few billion more than Mandark, but spends more of his money on the environment and testing than Mandark does. Mandark paying you so much is a symbol of how much he values you as a human employee. Unfortunately your value is in money…not affection."

"Well he loves Dee Dee. I don't expect affection." Susan picked up the broom. "With all that money I'll be able to get my uncle out of debt and I can go to college. I could help so many people…" Susan daydreamed.

"You're _so_ not a villainess." Sugar chuckled.

"Sure I am!" Susan said, pouting.

"No, you are _not _a villainess." He laughed, "You're more of a mercenary than anything. You might even be a good guy."

"Well I'm not a bad person- I'm just not a hero."

"Speaking of heroes, did you ever fly with those wings?"

"Wings? Oh my Angel's Prayer. No…not yet."

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe after work."

"Well, bring a heal and a revive nano. I'm tired of reading in the papers about kids who crashed into buildings and died. Someone really needs to set up a flight school. Oh…hey there are all these pots that are empty. If you want you can take some of these roses home in them. There's plenty of dirt around for them too."

"I think I might do that. Lou loves plants. Do you know how to fly?" Susan asked him.

Sugar nodded, "Yes. I don't bring my wings with me often. I have the big blue moth wings. I'll give you a hint though: it's best to fly into the wind, not with it."

Susan nodded, "thanks."

"I have to go now, see you later." Sugar said, leaving that part of the lab.

Susan was left confused; should she believe Jack or not? She's been good friends with Sugar for years and never suspected that he might be a murderer in the future.

Susan's nanos were still bouncing among the roses when her phone rang. She picked it up, "hello?"

"Susan! It's me, Artemis!" She sounded excited. "Did you get your invitation?"

"Yes." Susan said. "What's up?"

"We've gotten most of them back and they were almost all yes! I'm so excited! The Halloween party is going to be a big hit!"

Susan smiled, "that's awesome."

"Are you coming?" Artemis asked excitedly.

"I guess so. It should be fun…but I don't know if Mandark is coming."

"So? Who needs him? I know you like him and all but…he's quite the party pooper. What if you meet a nice guy at the party?"

"Then I'd be lucky." Susan blushed. "Listen, can I call you back later? I'm in the middle of work."

"Oh! I'm sorry I should've known. Sure you can call me back later."

"Wait, before you go would you like a rose? Mandark made a bunch trying to make the perfect one for Dee Dee and all of the ones he doesn't want are here in his lab and I'd feel bad throwing them away."

"Are they potted?"

"Yes."

"I think Him would love a dozen roses then. What colors are they?"

"They're all sparkly and pink."

"That's right up his alley! Let me know when you're going to stop by then."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later." Susan said, hanging up. She looked at her nanos and smiled. "Things are looking up."


End file.
